


Sin Límites

by Isisbelle_Pliroy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Fantasia, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW, Omegaverse, OtaMila, Pliroy, Romance, VictUuri, Victuri, Yaoi, emicky, milabek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isisbelle_Pliroy/pseuds/Isisbelle_Pliroy
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky es el omega acomodado de una familia militar, toda su vida ha vivido bajo estrictas reglas de comportamiento que se negaba a cumplir hasta esa última: participar en el salvaje ritual de la cacería de omegas que tiene lugar en el bosque Raíces cada año. Una última obligación de la que no sospecha que obtendrá sus alas.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola, Otabek Altin/Mila Babicheva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, tenía esta historia subida anteriormente en wattpad pero me han borrado la cuenta junto con la de muchos escritores de fanfics.   
> Por suerte la he conseguido recuperar y estaré reescribiéndola para subirla a distintas plataformas. Espero que sea nuevamente tan aceptada como la primera vez que la subí y lamento mucho por aquellos que la seguían y han visto la historia desaparecer. Subiré todos los capítulos según los reescriba, ¡Por favor tengan paciencia!  
> Al ser reescritos estos capítulos tienen ligeras modificaciones e incluso bonus de contenido. Por lo que espero que compense a los que decidan leerla de nuevo. Sin más, disfruten.

Yuri estiró sus músculos con la mirada perdida. Las puntas de los dedos de sus pies tocaron el límite de la bañera de madera justo cuando su doncella echaba otro generoso cubo de agua caliente sobre él, dejando su cabello empapado.

El cielo se había coloreado de tonos de azul pastel y no se observaba una sola nube en el horizonte. Todos los nubarrones los había concentrado Yuri en su humor al levantarse.

La anciana, de linaje beta, tomó uno de sus brazos para comenzar a enjabonarlo mientras que Yuri se dejaba hacer de mala gana. Ese baño estaba sobrepasando la palabra demasiado, su doncella había volcado tantos frascos de esencias florales en el agua que comenzaba a marearse por el olor y el agua en lugar de verse cristalina, había pasado a convertirse un montón de espuma de colores.

—El señorito debería estar contento y dejar esos mohines de disgusto para la sopa de calabaza. Hoy es el día de su debut como omega y todos los omegas sueñan con que llegue este día para poder emparejarse con el que será su alfa para el resto de su vida—ella hizo una pausa de largos segundos antes de continuar relatando de forma soñadora—. Y si me lo permite, el señorito es tan hermoso que seguro encontrará un alfa grande y fuerte capaz de protegerlo.

La mujer le guiñó el ojo y él automáticamente sacó la lengua con un gesto de asco, pero fue ignorado mientras ella seguía bañándolo.

Cuando Yuri salió de la bañera, la doncella se apresuró a cubrirlo con una bata de seda blanca que quedó empapada y pegada a su piel inmediatamente después de ponérsela. Sin importarle las transparencias abrió la puerta que daba directamente a su habitación sin murmurar una palabra de despedida y la cerró con fuerza detrás de él con un estruendoso portazo. La mujer que había quedado atrás no se iba a sorprender por su escasa falta de modales después de tantos años a su servicio.

Y Yuri necesitaba estar solo en ese momento, patear el armario de nogal que tan exquisitamente coronaba la pared su habitación, tirarse sobre los almohadones de plumas de su cama y maldecir su miserable vida, especialmente hoy. El día de su debut como omega.

Hoy, al llegar la medianoche, cuando la luna estuviera lo suficientemente alta en el cielo, lo llevarían junto a otros omegas debutantes como si fueran algún tipo de ganado al bosque Raíces, ubicado en las afueras de la pequeña ciudad militar en la que había residido toda su vida.

Una vez allí, participaría en el salvaje ritual de caza de los alfas, dónde su gran suerte sería que uno de esos bárbaros lo marcara como su propiedad para poder pasarse la vida sirviéndolo como un abnegado esposo. La sola idea lo repugnaba y hacía que su piel se erizara por completo.

La ciudad estaba llena de turistas y alfas jóvenes deseosos de participar en la fiesta, habían estado llegado a lo largo de los los últimos días y se había montado una auténtica feria alrededor del bosque, con atracciones y timadores incluidos y con puestos de comida llenos de asados y dulces cuyo olor llegaba hasta las casas del pueblo para las familias que orgullosas iban a dejar a sus omegas ya casi convertidos en adultos. Estúpida sociedad, estúpidos alfas y estúpidos dieciséis años que le obligaban a formar parte del espectáculo.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que cortara su diminuto paseo en círculos y maldijera yendo a buscar algo más decente que ponerse encima. Unos pantalones y una túnica más tarde, Yuri abrió las puertas de su habitación al visitante que para ese entonces había dado dos golpeteos más contra la madera.

—¡Otabek! —al menos era alguien que podría escucharlo despotricar de sus problemas.

El beta pasó con una bandeja de comida y Yuri arrugó la nariz nada más sentir el olor.

—¡No me jodas que…!

—Sí. Es sopa de calabaza. Prefieren que no digieras nada para que tu vientre esté plano el día de tu debut.

Otabek esbozó media sonrisa al ver la cara de Yuri. Parecía que en cualquier momento se transformaría en algo peligroso.

—Pero robé esto en la cocina —tanteó entre sus ropas sacando dos muslos de conejo, especiados y aún calientes.

Y el pequeño dragón calmó su enojo en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Sabía que podía confiar en ti!

Los dos se sentaron a comer mientras Yuri hablaba de sus problemas, lo que se convirtió en una hora larga. Con Otabek escuchando en silencio o simplemente haciendo algún chasquido o gesto para indicar que seguía estando atento. No era un secreto para nadie que Yuri odiaba a los alfas, y ser sometido por uno sería la mismísima muerte.

Porque Yuri no obedecía órdenes de nadie. Su carácter había sido fuerte y rebelde desde pequeño, probablemente por haber crecido sin la educación de unos padres. Estos habían sido asesinados cuando él apenas había aprendido a dar sus primeros pasos solo.

Él omega provenía de una familia acomodada y formada por militares de alto rango. Su padre había sido un respetado comandante condecorado con varias medallas de honor por sus múltiples batallas. El lado oscuro de su vida militar vino cuando, seguramente en venganza, asesinaron a su padre y a su madre omega que dormía junto a su esposo en el dormitorio principal.

Su asesinato a sangre fría fue una afrenta para la familia, que consideraba una deshonra el juego sucio y asesinar por la espalda, sin dar la oportunidad al contrario de defenderse. Pero a pesar de la búsqueda no se pudo hallar nunca a los culpables para hacerles correr con la misma suerte.

Desde entonces, Yuri siempre había vivido rodeado de sirvientes y educadores a cargo de complacer sus deseos, con algunas visitas de su amoroso abuelo. Otro viejo coronel que se negaba a retirarse, demasiado obsesionado con que la única muerte digna era en batalla a pesar de sus ya evidentes dolores de espalda.

Su abuelo siempre lo había consentido y mimado hasta el extremo. Jamás le había puesto obligaciones ni deberes. Tampoco le había ordenado nada, regañado o castigado.

La cara de su nieto era todo lo que le quedaba de su bella hija y era tal la debilidad que sentía por el pequeño omega que, incapaz de imponerle nada, había relegado su educación en manos de docenas de institutrices que trataron, sin éxito, se enseñarle los modales propios de un omega.

La diferencia de estatus que existía entre Yuri, el pequeño señorito omega dueño de la mansión, y los que él llamaba criados lo había hecho rebelarse contra todos y cada uno de ellos por lo que había recibido el aborrecible sobrenombre de _gatito salvaje_ y a veces lo oía mencionar por lo bajo a sus sirvientes.

—Ser omega no es lo peor del mundo.

—¡¿Qué?! —el pulso de Yuri se aceleró. Odiaba que le llevasen la contraria y, si lo hacía su amigo Beka, lo tomaba como una traición en toda regla.

—Quiero decir, tienes estudios y la mayoría de alfas en nuestra época son comprensivos y te dejarían seguir leyendo libros. Los omegas acomodados se están abriendo camino a muchos trabajos universitarios, incluso, podrías llegar a ser un literato importante.

Yuri carraspeó. No era normal que su amigo hablara tanto, ni entendía a dónde quería ir a parar.

—Los betas como yo también somos sirvientes. A lo único que podemos aspirar es a servir a alfas y omegas pero nosotros, a diferencia de ustedes, no podemos acceder a estudios y raramente logramos conseguir ahorros para vivir cómodamente.

—Pero, ¡hay otros trabajos aparte de sirviente! ¡Los betas podéis ser soldado! —él hubiese deseado ser un respetado militar como el resto de su familia si, como omega, no se lo hubieran negado rotundamente.

Otabek apretó las manos sobre el pantalón que cubría sus muslos arrugando su tela. Yuri pensó que no iba a contarle nada más pero esta vez siguió.

—Mi sueño era ser soldado. Los soldados betas pueden llevar el orgullo a su país y lograr ser héroes a pesar de su condición de betas. Es la única excepción a la vida de servidumbre.

—¿Querías ser soldado? ¿Por eso rapaste parte de tu cabello? —después de tantos años, le dolía que su mejor amigo no hubiera tenido la suficiente confianza para contarle eso. Ahora tenía tantas preguntas.

—Vine a esta ciudad cuando cumplí los doce, la edad en la que los betas pueden empezar el servicio militar. Este sitio era famoso en formar a grandes héroes…Sabía que si me entrenaban aquí podía llegar a ser alguien destacable.

Incluso si no lograba ascender mucho, puesto que las plazas para los oficiales estaban reservadas casi exclusivamente a los alfas, podía llegar a obtener títulos y honores. Los alfas premiaban mucho a sus soldados más valientes y él se hubiera sentido digno y orgulloso de si mismo.

—Pero no pude entrar —tragó saliva antes de continuar —. No daba la altura necesaria.

Ahora entendía porque no le había dicho nada. Otabek era orgulloso y si había un tema que de verdad lo molestaba y avergonzaba era su estatura, más propia de un omega que de un beta.

Había algunos casos en los que una mujer beta podía tener una altura pequeña, pero era extremadamente raro en los hombres beta que se aproximaban más a la altura de los alfas, salvando la diferencia de complexión, pues los alfas solían ser más corpulentos con músculos muy marcados.

Yuri no supo que decir.

—¡¡Hey!! ¡¿Cómo está mi lindo primito debutante?!

Una mujer alfa pelirroja había entrado como un torbellino en la habitación.

—¡¡Maldita vieja bruja!! ¡Al menos llama a la puerta antes de entrar, podría estar cambiándome!

—Ni que yo no supiera cómo son las delicadas curvas del cuerpo de un omega desnudo —Mila le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Pervertida!

El beta había aprovechado para recoger sus cosas en silencio y marcharse, confiando en el fenómeno “aura de invisibilidad” que rodeaba a los sirvientes. A menos que un amo los requisiera jamás se fijaban en ellos, ni siquiera se daban cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Uh? ¿Quién era ese omega? ¡Es lindo!

Aunque tal vez había excepciones.

—¡No es un omega, es un beta! ¡Así que no obtendrás nada de él, vieja bruja!

—¿Con esa altura? —no acababa de creérselo, pero inmediatamente se mordió su labio inferior, señal de que calculaba algo —. Deberías saber que no hay nada en este mundo que yo no pueda obtener.

El omega rubio apretó sus puños y rechinó sus dientes. Por eso odiaba a los alfas, su maldito ego y la creencia de que podían conseguir cualquier cosa como los reyes de la cadena que eran, lo sacaba de sus casillas, ella le revolvió el cabello con cariño como si lidiara con el enfado de un niño.

—¡Pero nada más mira que bonito se ha vuelto el pequeño gatito desde que lo vi la última vez! —Mila ya lo había levantado por encima de su cabeza, como era costumbre siempre que lo veía tras largo tiempo, haciendo que el susodicho gatito pataleara e insultara en el aire.

—¡Eres insufrible, bruja!

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Y tú sigues siendo bastante malhablado. Y yo que ya esperaba encontrarme a todo un señorito elegante para cuando tuvieras tu debut.

Yuri hizo un puchero, señal de que empezaba a molestarse al borde de perder los nervios.

—¡¿Por qué viniste?!

Mila sonrió y le mostró una pequeña caja de madera cuidadosamente labrada que llevaba debajo de su capa. El más pequeño la tomó en sus rodillas y la abrió con sus finos dedos, comprobando que entre el forro de terciopelo rojo descansaban tres relucientes medallas doradas.

—Medalla al valor, a la estrategia y… —señaló la más brillante de todas ellas —. Al honor militar.

—Veo que las conoces bien. Fueron dos batallas muy duras, el ejército rebelde estaba muy organizado esta vez, y dos comandantes codiciosos nos traicionaron por oro, pero ¡lo logramos! Salvé a la ciudad y me ascendieron a capitana.

Yuri miraba a Mila genuinamente impresionado. Solo por las historias que le contaba su prima era que podía soportar un poco a esa escandalosa. Los militares de su familia eran todos impresionantes.

Trató de descomponer su cara de admiración cuando vio que ella lo miraba con suspicacia. Ni loco felicitaría a esa alfa engreída.

—Te pregunté que hacías aquí, no que habías hecho antes.

—¡Qué malo eres, Yuri! Estoy aquí para disfrutar de mis vacaciones antes de otra misión importante y, que hayan coincidido con el ritual de búsqueda de pareja es perfecto para tomar a un lindo omega y desestresarme de estas últimas semanas. Aunque si soy sincera ya tuve mi pre-recompensa en la anterior ciudad, cuando un lindo omega bastante agradecido con…

—¡Basta! ¡No quiero oírlo, vieja pervertida! —se había llevado las manos a sus orejas tapándoselas con fuerza.

No entendía como su prima podía ser tan popular entre los omegas. Hasta en su misma ciudad, donde ya se sabía que ella no tomaba a ningún omega de forma seria, ellos rogaban por echarse a sus brazos para que jugara con ellos. Incluso si los iba a abandonar a la mañana siguiente todos estaban encantados por su atención.

Cuando Mila al fin se fue a su habitación, Yuri se apresuró a vestirse con ropa discreta. Huir de su habitación, hasta cuando sabía que de un momento a otro entrarían sirvientas dispuestas a vestirle como una muñeca, era algo fácil para él.

Desde pequeño le había bastado con utilizar uno de los uniformes oscuros y holgados de criado que tenía escondido para casos de emergencia. Luego, se sujetaba el pelo con horquillas y lo ocultaba debajo de una gorra cosida con retales para que no salieran ninguna de sus brillantes hebras de cabello rubio que llamaban irremediablemente la atención de quien mirara y para terminar se manchaba la cara con el hollín sobrante de la chimenea hasta dejarla cubierta de ceniza gris.

Para salir había aprendido a deslizarse por el canalón que había debajo de su ventana hasta la primera planta, dónde se encontraban las habitaciones de los sirvientes, y la planta más ajetreada y llena de gente.

Nada más tocar el suelo del jardín, Yuri se arrastró entre los matorrales y hortensias para evitar ser visto por cualquiera que pudiera arruinar sus magníficos planes de huida.

(Ese día, cuando el jardinero viera que todas sus hortensias y tulipanes habían sido aplastadas cruelmente de nuevo, despotricaría contra ese misterioso topo que siempre la tomaba con sus plantas pero que jamás había visto. Aunque eso ahora no importaba).

Se incorporó cuando llegó a una ventana semiabierta, esta siempre permanecía accesible para él ya que así lo había pactado con el dueño de la habitación.

Otabek ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el pequeño omega aterrizó de un salto en su humilde cuarto por la ventana.

—Estás ya aquí.

—Imaginaba que vendrías después de que tu prima terminara de molestarte.

Yuri frunció el ceño al recordar a su molesta prima, pero después sacudió su cabeza concentrándose en lo que quería decir.

—¡He decidido que no quiero participar en ese maldito ritual! No me uniré a ningún alfa ni seré marcado como el trofeo de nadie, y tú, ¡vas a ayudarme a escapar!

El beta inclinó levemente sus delgadas cejas en un leve gesto de desaprobación.

—Te atraparán. ¿Imaginas lo que se formaría si el omega de la familia militar más importante de la ciudad desaparece cuando quedan unas horas para su ritual de debut? Las criadas notarían tu ausencia casi de inmediato y, desde ahí, ¿cuánto crees que permanecerás libre con rastreadores en tu casa como Mila? ¿15 minutos? ¿20 si tienes suerte o ella quiere jugar contigo?

Yuri infló sus mejillas preparándose para un berrinche.

—¡¿Eso quiere decir que no me ayudarás?! ¡Pensé que eras mi amigo!

—Si que te ayudaré a escapar —Otabek hizo una pausa como si estuviera meditando algo —. Pero no ahora, el momento perfecto es cuando crean que desapareciste porque te internaste en el bosque para participar en la ceremonia. Así no te buscarán. Mientras tanto deberías hacer lo que te digan, convencerlos de que quieres participar de buena gana hasta que bajen la guardia y apenas hayas entrado en el bosque te sacaré de allí.

—¿Es un trato?

Otabek le extendió la mano.

—¿Somos amigos, no?


	2. Raíces

Yuri movió su pierna con nerviosismo. Tenía los brazos en jarras mientras seis doncellas lo envolvían en toneladas de seda fina.

Le habían cosido un top blanco, color que representaba la pureza, sin mangas. Únicamente las dos tiras de la tela que formaba la prenda salían de ella, cruzándose en el cuello y anudándose en su nuca mientras su vientre que, según las mujeres, era una de las partes que más atraía a un alfa, estaba totalmente descubierto, dejándolo enseñar claramente su ombligo.

Sus muslos también fueron cubiertos por la misma tela, enredados hasta imitar a una túnica blanca que finalizaba muy por encima de lo que eran sus rodillas. ¡Ni ropa interior le habían permitido usar!

Para contrarrestar el inmaculado atuendo, le habían colocado brazaletes brillantes de oro en muñecas y tobillos, señalizando que era un omega adinerado y de buena familia; Sus pies por el contrario iban descalzos. Era una costumbre que alfas y omegas acudieran sin calzado para poder sentir la conexión con la tierra. No en vano, ese bosque era llamado Raíces pues el aura que emanaba la floresta hacía emerger la naturaleza más profunda de las personas, sus deseos naturales y los instintos básicos de unos y otros.

La vida en sociedad, las ciudades, hacían que sus habitantes ocultaran sus instintos tras normas sociales y etiquetas, eso también cegaba sus sentidos y los desnaturalizaba. Los alfas y omegas especialmente, tenían un vínculo muy estrecho con su lado salvaje, y el sufrimiento de debilitar o romper ese vínculo primitivo podía llegar a hacerlos enloquecer.

Por eso las ciudades eran construidas cerca de bosques y montañas naturales, y por eso el ritual de apareamiento se llevaba a cabo allí también. Para no perder su conexión original con la tierra y las raíces que los unían a ella.

Se creía que en Raíces se formaban parejas complementarias, destinadas incluso, pues, cuando el bosque limpiaba sus auras de la toxicidad de las ciudades sus sentidos despertaban y las almas gemelas podían reconocerse fácilmente. Como si sus auras se contemplaran desnudas.

Yuri bufó cuando le apartaron el cabello de la cara para trenzarlo a los lados, dejándolo suelto en la parte de atrás. Llevaba horas sintiendo todas esas manos tocarlo a base de tirones y pinchazos de aguja, llenándolo de cumplidos que, lejos de alagarlo, lo estaban poniendo de peor humor.

Relájate. Sólo unas horas más y podrás escapar de esta tortura. Se repetía a si mismo.

Dos de las betas discutían casi a gritos sobre si usar maquillaje o no en el omega. La primera sostenía que era símbolo de elegancia y refinamiento y que no podía ser de otra forma para una ocasión tan importante, y la otra por su parte opinaba que su cara sin él destacaría su pureza.

Al final, resolvieron maquillarlo de forma muy natural. Un brillo en los labios y unos ojos delineados de forma suave en los extremos fue todo lo que le pusieron. Aunque la segunda mujer siguió refunfuñando por algún tiempo sobre lo bonitos que eran los rasgos de Yurio sin necesidad de adornarlos con polvos.

Y era cierto, su piel era blanca e inmaculada de manera natural, sin imperfecciones. Sus labios tenían un rubor natural muy atractivo y sus ojos brillaban como esmeraldas, sin necesidad de resaltarlos.

Cuando hubieron terminado los preparativos fue montado en el caballo más bonito que había en el establo. Un pura sangre canela, también acicalado para la ocasión.

Casi vomita al ver como su León-Tigre tenía ahora la crin trenzada y adornada con flores silvestres. Por el contrario, el caballo relinchó feliz cuando vio a su dueño sentarse en su lomo. A él no parecían importarle las flores en su cabello.

Los nervios comenzaron a acumularse en su estómago. Esperaba que Mila se olvidara de él cuando se adentrara en el bosque para cazar a algún omega pero, ¿y Otabek? ¿podría cumplir su palabra de sacarlo de allí?

Varias doncellas y un grupo de soldados del ejército le escoltaron hasta llegar a los límites del bosque. Mila también los seguía en su propio caballo, mucho más seria y concentrada que de costumbre, parecía no apartar la vista de él.

Respiró para tranquilizarse, repitiéndose a sí mismo que todo iba a salir bien, que era si no se calmaba cuando alertaría a los soldados de que algo pasaba y adiós a su plan.

Los límites del bosque estaban llenos de familias que llevaban a sus omegas debutantes orgullosos; se respiraba todo un ambiente festivo contrario al resto del año en el que se ciudad estaba bastante tranquila. Muchas personas vestían máscaras en honor a los espíritus del bosque y los alfas también tenían adornados sus cuerpos con pinturas de guerra y tribales para atraer la buena fortuna y la caza exitosa. No había duda de que el ritual de emparejamiento era la fiesta más esperada del año por sus habitantes y los vecinos de reinos amigos.

Yuri fue bajado del caballo para ser llevado con el resto de omegas, todos vestidos de blanco, justo antes de que el sumo sacerdote apareciera encendiendo el fuego sagrado.

El anciano comenzó a dar la bienvenida a habitantes y extranjeros para después anunciar el comienzo de las fiestas y continuó su discurso con voz solemne, recordando que esa tradición se venía sucediendo por generaciones e invocó la ayuda divina de los espíritus para que se formaran relaciones amorosas y duraderas. Para terminar, bendijo a los omegas debutantes para que el espíritu de la fertilidad les concediera el don de dar a sus alfas cachorros sanos y fuertes y a los alfas, deseando que encontraran la fuerza en sus corazones para proteger a su patria y sus parejas omegas.

Pero Yuri apenas podía oír sus palabras entre los gritos y cuchicheos de sus compañeros omegas. Especialmente cuando alguno de los alfas, situados en el extremo opuesto de la celebración, miraba en su dirección y sus compañeros chillaban como colegialas enamoradas.

—¡No me importaría que cualquiera de ellos me tomara!

Yuri se encrespó. Por esa razón jamás se había hecho amigo de ningún omega, eran tan estúpidos.

Los alfas reunidos eran todos jóvenes, altos, fuertes y por demás, atractivos. Mila también se encontraba allí con ellos. Ella había dejado su expresión de seriedad para lucir su típica sonrisa y bromear con el resto de sus compañeros alfas. Los malditos se lo estaba pasando en grande, emocionados por lo que venía mientras él temblaba de nervios.

Su vista entonces se posó como una flecha que vuela directa hasta la diana, en un alfa moreno que también reía enseñando una hilera de dientes perfectos al lado derecho de su prima.

Sus manos cerradas se tensaron y comenzó a gruñir inconscientemente, con los dientes apretados.

Así que ese estúpido y odioso alfa también iba a participar en el ritual.

El sacerdote alzó la voz por encima del resto para indicar que alfas y omegas podían adentrarse en el bosque.

—Cuando la música de las campanas del templo repique en vuestros oídos será la señal para dar comienzo la cacería —anunció marcando sus palabras mientras los participantes abandonaban los inicios del bosque.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SL

En otro lugar, Otabek había llegado a uno de los flancos del bosque, una zona desierta de personas que pudieran descubrirlo. Era lo más cerca que podía colocarse de la entrada sin ser sorprendido por algún paseante curioso. Si Yuri caminaba en línea recta, como habían acordado, podría encontrarlo y sacarlo de allí antes de que comenzara la cacería.

Él se había puesto un suéter negro a juego con sus pantalones oscuros, y guardaba un cambio de ropa igual de oscura para Yuri en su mochila. Esperaba que con eso y algunas provisiones —una hogaza de pan y algo de salchichón seco y queso que había sacado de la despensa— pudieran pasar la noche, al menos.

Apenas se había adentrado en el bosque, mientras trataba de convencerse de que no sentía miedo. Él no era un cobarde. Sólo eran nervios porque se estaba jugando el cuello de muchas formas ese día.

Si lo descubrían, lo mataban. Eso era un hecho.

Además, ese bosque estaba prohibido para los betas. Era un lugar sagrado, sólo para alfas y omegas, que él no tenía derecho a pisar. Podía sentir murmullos en el aire, como si los árboles tuvieran voz y trataran de advertirle. También un aura fría e inquietante comenzaba a calarle el cuerpo hasta los huesos.

Apoyó su espalda en el tronco de un árbol de enormes raíces, acurrucándose a sí mismo contra él hasta que vio a Yuri aparecer a toda prisa.

Entonces se levantó del suelo y agitando los brazos lo llamó discretamente para que pudiera localizarlo. El omega se acercó trotando alegremente hasta él al verlo, y Otabek le tendió la mochila que instantes antes llevaba a la espalda.

—Hay un recambio de ropa de camuflaje, ve a cambiarte, yo te esperaré aquí.

Yurio abrió la mochila, comprobando la muda de pantalones, camisa y zapatos que se veían de su talla.

—¡No te entretengas! Incluso si Mila está participando en el ritual, sólo le tomará unas horas darse cuenta de que escapaste.

—Aah... ¿unas horas? ¿en serio? —La respiración de ambos se cortó y lentamente se giraron hacia la tercera voz con los cuerpos rígidos como piedras. La alfa pelirroja se veía imponente, con cierto brillo de diversión en sus ojos y una sonrisa que avecinaba lo peor, bailando en sus labios —. Da gusto ver lo poco que confían en mis habilidades.

Yuri fue el primero que reaccionó, temblando de frustración mientras la acusaba con el dedo.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Deberías...! ¡Deberías...!

Y Mila fue incapaz de aguantar una carcajada, frustrándolo más.

—Vamos Yuri, ¿mi adorable primito dejándose vestir, escoltar y entrando al bosque por su propio pie sin hacer ningún berrinche? Obviamente tramabas algo, sólo tuve que seguirte.

El omega gruñó. Debía haber supuesto que Mila no sería tan fácil de engañar, analizaba todo como si fuese la estrategia a seguir en una batalla.

—¡No pienso participar en esta mierda! ¡No me uniré a ningún alfa!

La mirada de la pelirroja cambió a una mucho más dura. Tomó a Yuri de sus mejillas, levantándole la barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos.

—Lo harás. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no me apetece ver como mi primito pasa el resto de su vida solo y amargado. Doblándose de dolor en cada celo, sin nadie que pueda ayudarlo. O violado por cualquier viejo desgraciado que se aproveche de que no has sido marcado.

Mila lo soltó, había desplegado todas sus feromonas de alfa y su dominio se sentía en el aire, asfixiante tanto para el omega como para el beta que no se atrevían a pronunciar palabra.

—¡Y tú! —Mila se giró hacia el moreno, mordiéndose el labio instantes después.

¿Cielos, de verdad era un beta? Era cierto que sus facciones no eran de una belleza andrógina como las de su primo, pero no es que fuese un problema para ella. Le gustaban los omegas masculinos y duros, aquellos con los que podía desfogarse y desplegar su dominio sin estar temiendo que se rompieran. Y su altura era... ¡absolutamente perfecta!, el tamaño ideal para que pudiera manejarlo y someterlo. Encontrar un beta masculino de su estatura era como encontrar una bella flor en el desierto, amaba las cosas inusuales.

Sacudió sus pensamientos volviendo a concentrarse. —El castigo por secuestrar a un omega de mi familia es la muerte.

Otabek se tensó, pero no dio un paso atrás, sosteniéndole la mirada. La pelirroja debía admitir que estaba impresionada, también era un beta valiente.

—¡No puedes! ¡Mila! ¡No te atrevas!

—¡Silencio, Yuri! —El aludido gimoteó pero cerró la boca.

—Acepto mi castigo.

Mila se volteó hacia él, sorprendida.

—Hice esto por Yuri, ya aceptaba que si fallaba sólo me esperaría la muerte y estoy dispuesto a asumirlo.

Ella sonrió. Un pequeño beta con agallas que estaba dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de haber perdido una batalla mejor que muchos oficiales alfa que había conocido. Podía ver el orgullo de un soldado reluciendo en él.

—Decidiré el castigo después del ritual, puede que me suavice si las cosas salen bien a partir de ahora —Dirigió una mirada de reproche a Yuri y este bajó la cabeza asintiendo, después miró al beta.

—Me esperarás en tu habitación hasta que yo llegue. No salgas hasta entonces o lo consideraré una huida. Créeme, no llegarás lejos.

Otabek también asintió y Mila quitó la mochila de los brazos de Yuri para devolvérsela.

Cuando el beta se fue, la joven alfa tomó a su primo por el codo llevándolo al interior del bosque.

—Yuri, es normal que los omegas primerizos tengan miedo, después de todo no sabes lo maravillo que en realidad es y ... vi a los alfas que participan, todos son jóvenes y guapos. Serás feliz con cualquiera de ellos.

El omega gruñó por toda respuesta. Era inútil razonar con ella, como todos los alfas tendía a minimizar los problemas de los omegas y pensaba que si se rebelaba contra esa forma de vida era por "miedo" y "cabezonería".

Las campanas del templo comenzaron a repicar, y el sonido flotó durante minutos en el ambiente, como si pequeñas campanas invisibles siguieran tocando en el aire o el bosque deseara hacerlas oír de forma sublime.

El ambiente también cambió, las pupilas de Mila se rasgaron como las de un depredador felino. Ella dio un beso en la frente de Yuri antes de perderse en el bosque.

"Todo irá bien, diviértete".

Fueron sus palabras de despedida.

Yuri sintió todos los nervios concentrándose en su estómago, sus piernas deseaban correr y eso fue lo que hicieron.

Todos los omegas corrían cuando se internaban en el bosque, no por miedo sino por estrategia.

Los alfas buscaban omegas fuertes, capaces de darles muchos hijos y aguantar los partos; un omega que era cazado fácilmente era considerado débil e indigno del alfa. Entonces ocurría lo peor para cualquier omega que soñara con formar una familia, el alfa copulaba sin dejarle su marca por encontrarlo indigno y sin asumir ninguna responsabilidad sobre él después.

Encontrar un alfa que se comprometiera con un omega ya desvirgado era casi imposible. Así que en ese caso, los omegas más acaudalados recurrían a la vergonzosa práctica de "pagar marido" y los menos afortunados, frecuentemente acababan como segundos esposos o prostitutos en tabernas de mala muerte.

Pero Yuri no corría para demostrar que era un omega digno ni para dar juego a un alfa. Corría deseando escapar de allí, deseando sobrevivir a la noche, sin obtener una marca en su cuello.

Nunca había corrido descalzo, le molestaba hasta pisar el suelo frío de su casa cuando se levantaba de la cama pero, sorprendentemente, sus pies se acostumbraron bien a correr por la tierra, la hierba y las ramas. Como si su cuerpo siempre hubiese estado hecho para ello.

La sensación de adrenalina lo inundaba y el corazón parecía galopar contra su pecho, sentía todo el bosque entrar en sus pulmones con cada bocanada de aire, por increíble que pareciera se sentía...feliz. Como si flotara, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a ese mundo. No recordaba hace cuanto no corría y dejaba salir su lado salvaje de esa manera, probablemente nunca lo había hecho.

De repente, su oído podía captarlo todo, podía oír pájaros y pequeños roedores escabulléndose a sus madrigueras cuando él corría muy cerca de ellos. También el sonido de las ramas pisadas que dejaban los pequeños animalitos cuando cruzaban sobre ellas. Motivado por la sensación que provocaban las endorfinas hizo algo que, en cualquier otra ocasión, hubiera considerado estúpido.

Gritó. O rugió.

Un sonido que nunca antes había emitido salió de su garganta. Se sentía todo un tigre.

Fue justo después que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, cuando un corpulento alfa salió a su encuentro, cortándole el paso con una sonrisa macabra en la cara.

Caminó dos pasos hacia atrás antes de empezar a correr en dirección contraria, pero fue inútil. El alfa en apenas unas zancadas se había puesto delante de él y vuelto a cortar el camino de huida. Yuri volvió lentamente hacia atrás, sobre sus pasos, mientras él se acercaba, acechándolo, a la misma velocidad.

Bajo la oscuridad de la noche apenas podía enfocar bien lo que parecía un hombre, su cabello se veía oscuro pero en realidad creía que podía ser un rubio ceniza. Sus ojos también se veían negros y la sombra que despedían le daba miedo.

-Vete....no quiero nada contigo... ¡vete, idiota!

El alfa emitió un gruñido peligroso y Yuri se desconcentró, su tobillo se dobló e, inevitablemente, cayó de culo sobre el suelo.

Oyó al desconocido reír maliciosamente, preparándose para saltar sobre él, no podía hacer nada, la diferencia de fuerza y de habilidades físicas entre alfas y omegas era demasiado cruel.

Aun así, lejos de rendirse, tomó una piedra y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, golpeándolo en la cara.

El alfa se sobó el golpe y, cambiando su cara por una furiosa, rugió. Un sonido aterrador, muy diferente al que él había hecho antes. Los ojos del alfa ahora estaban tan inyectados en sangre que Yuri creyó ver el infierno a través de ellos.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Ese hombre parecía querer hacerle verdadero daño. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar y su vista se volvió borrosa.

Cerró los ojos pensando en lo desagradable que sería su primera vez y esperó segundos a que sucediera lo inevitable, concentrando sus fuerzas en no llorar... pero nada ocurrió. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio la espalda bien formada de otro alfa justo delante de él, protegiéndolo. Era increíble que no lo hubiera oído llegar, cuando estaba tan cerca que podría tocarlo si solo estiraba sus dedos.

El primer alfa rugió antes de lanzarse sobre su salvador, Yuri seguía teniendo la vista borrosa pero podía distinguir uñas y colmillos afilados. Era un espectáculo sangriento y bárbaro, pero lejos de encontrarlo repulsivo, se sentía fascinado.

Estaban peleando por él.

Y su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse caliente, enfebrecido. Un calor que parecía originarse en su vientre bajo y se extendía hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Abrió las piernas, tratando de aliviar el fuego, mientras veía como el misterioso alfa recién llegado tenía al primero contra las cuerdas.

El pensamiento de escapar ahora que los alfas estaban ocupados, cruzó fugazmente su mente, pero no se movió. En lugar de eso comenzó a producir sonidos bajos, como ronroneos, llamando al alfa... su alfa. Las feromonas del celo se despertaron por primera vez en su vida.

Su alfa había obligado a huir al anterior, podía ver que sus brazos descubiertos poseían bellos músculos llenos de heridas aún sangrantes, pero no le importó. A ninguno de los dos. Solo quería sentirse rodeado por esos fuertes brazos, ser acariciado por sus manos grandes. Quería que le calmara el ardor que comenzaba a ser insoportable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De vez en cuando, incluiré dibujos y otros edits en esta historia. Los dibujos son originales para el fic y de mi autoría. Si deseean ver más pueden consultarlos en esta página (https://www.facebook.com/Isisbelleart).  
> Para el próximo capítulo ¡Se viene el lemon!


	3. Consecuencias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo contiene R-18 o contenido adulto sexual explícito.

Yuri ronroneaba con ojos llenos de deseo. Arqueó su espalda mostrando su vientre al alfa, una señal de sumisión que lo hacía vulnerable e indicaba que estaba a su total disposición. Jamás había llegado a pensar que se ofrecería de esa forma en sus cinco sentidos, pero ahora su instinto animal era lo que predominaba y marcaba sus acciones.

El alfa de cabello negro fue hasta él para cubrirlo con su cuerpo grande y duro, pero en lugar de someterlo comenzó a olisquearlo y lamer su cara, cuello y el hueco de sus hombros...

Comprobaba que el omega estuviera ileso y no tuviera ningún rastro de herida. Yuri se sintió complacido por las dulces atenciones, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se desesperara. ¡Estaba bien! y muy, muy caliente. Su culo literalmente chorreaba porque ese alfa lo cabalgara, pero en lugar de eso, se dedicaba a lamerlo y perder su tiempo.

Las uñas de Yuri crecieron como las de un gato salvaje para enterrarse en la espalda ancha y bien formada a modo de castigo, llamando la atención del alfa. En ese momento sus ojos se encontraron, azul cielo contra verde eléctrico. Y fue cuando las conocidas mariposas en el estómago empezaron a revolotear, como si cayeran al vacío para ser recogidos por unos suaves brazos en un colchón de plumas, la sensación de estar justo en el lugar indicado, de haber encontrado algo que faltaba y que no habían notado hasta ahora, como respirar por primera vez porque nada de lo que habían hecho hasta entonces funcionaba de forma tan correcta como ahora.

El gran alfa desgarró con facilidad las telas que cubrían a Yuri con sus colmillos mientras que sus manos se deshacían en caricias y toques, dando dulces mordiscos en la piel suave del omega que dejaban huellas rojizas en todo su cuerpo. Pero él tampoco se quedaba atrás, mordía y arañaba la piel que se exponía su antojo, como si fuera un gatito al que acababan de dar un nuevo poste en el que limar sus uñas.

Yuri elevó sus caderas ronroneando, buscando que el alfa dejara los juegos previos y lo complaciera por fin. Quería tenerlo dentro de él, su cuerpo entero suplicaba por ello. Los ojos azules se rasgaron por la provocativa invitación y asiéndolo fuertemente por sus caderas se hundió en él sin preparación, pues el cuerpo de un omega se adaptaba de forma natural al de un alfa.

Yuri entonces gimió con fuerza, al sentirse lleno por primera vez. Pudo notar el miembro grande y duro que palpitaba abriéndose paso en su interior. No era desagradable, pero sí más intenso de lo que podía soportar.

Sus uñas se enterraron de nuevo en la piel sudorosa y morena, dejando marcas profundas que al mayor no parecieron molestarle, en lugar de eso se inclinó sobre él volviendo a lamerlo y besarlo de forma dedicada, evitando moverse hasta que el de abajo se acostumbrara a su tamaño.

Fue el mismo Yuri el que de nuevo comenzó a revolverse, exigiendo que se moviera dentro de él, ansiando algo que no sabía pero que juraba debía ser bueno. La primera embestida fue un delicioso cosquilleo, un placer puro y primitivo viajó por el cuerpo de ambos haciéndolos jadear. El cuerpo de Yuri era estrecho, cálido y muy húmedo, atrapaba su pene obteniendo un placer asfixiante y adictivo, haciendo que sujetara sus caderas para chocar una y otra vez con fuerza contra el pálido trasero.

En un segundo, Yuri fue volteado y quedó en la hierba sobre sus manos y rodillas, con su trasero elevado para facilitar el acceso a su entrada y, aunque se resistió a dejar de ver el fascinante cuerpo bronceado y lleno de músculos perfectos, el agarre en sus caderas le impedía moverse, condenándolo a clavar las uñas en la tierra para arañarla con frustración. No había podido imaginar que las embestidas pudieran ser incluso más profundas e intensas.

Lejos de amedrentarse, sus caderas se movían hacia atrás, buscando chocar con fuerza contra el delicioso miembro que sacudía violentamente su interior, haciéndole gemir con fuerza para tratar de recuperar el aire entre cada dulce embate.

Sus ojos se nublaban de placer, le costaba mantenerlos abiertos, y cuando los cerraba parecía que la única parte del cuerpo que sentía era su culo, recibiendo goloso lo que le daban. El cuerpo cálido de su alfa sobre él lo cubría y le hacía sentir seguro para bajar sus defensas y sus murallas y dejarse llevar, olvidándose de su nombre y de todo lo que no fuera chillar de placer.

Su entrada se contrajo, avisándole que se acercaba el fin, y el alfa comenzó a olisquear su cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueando la zona para prepararla a lo que venía. Yuri sintió un par de colmillos introducirse en su piel, su corazón palpitó con fuerza contra su pecho y sintió como parte de su alma escapaba para unirse al cuerpo contrario. No había forma de explicarlo con palabras, pero, a medida que la marca aparecía en la base de su cuello él se sentía profundamente unido al alfa, no sólo de forma física, sino emocional. Más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

La espalda de Yuri se arqueó como un arco, el orgasmo lo sacudió y con un grito terminó viniéndose en la tierra, manchando la hierba que la recubría. Segundos después el moreno lo hizo dentro de él, pudo sentir un río tibio mojando su interior, mezclándose con sus propios jugos. Se sintió totalmente satisfecho, completo y feliz mientras sus ojos se cerraban por el sueño, sin importarle dormir con el miembro del alfa aún dentro de él, formando un nudo que los mantendría unidos durante horas.

Yuri despertó cuando el Sol ya se había elevado, iluminando todo el bosque a su paso. Su cabeza daba vueltas, mientras que los recuerdos del día anterior comenzaban a agolparse de forma brusca en su mente: su frustrado intento de huida, como se había llegado a sentir en sintonía con el bosque, el terror que sintió cuando ese alfa intentó violarlo, una pelea, uñas y dientes chocando y ¡Oh, no! Con rapidez llevó la mano a su cuello comprobando la marca que ahora se encontraba en él. ¡Había follado y había sido marcado por un alfa! Y, para lastimar más su orgullo, recordaba también lo mucho que lo había disfrutado.

Abrió sus ojos despacio, con temor a qué encontrarse. Quién sea que estuviera a su lado lo reclamaría como pareja de por vida. Vio a un hombre alto, de rasgos varoniles y atractivos que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Eso era, claro, hasta oír su grito.

—¡¡TÚ!! ¡Por toda la mierda!¡ ¿por qué tú, entre tantos alfas?! ¡JODIDO JJ!

Jean abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su boca se desencajó al ver a Yuri desnudo a su lado.

—¿H e-hemos...?

Calló al ver cómo Yuri trataba de separarse de él, pero su pene seguía dentro, aprisionándolos con un nudo que no se disolvería aún. El omega tiró bruscamente y ambos aullaron de dolor.

—¡Basta! ¡Es imposible que nos separemos de esa forma! Dios...—Jean se llevó las manos al rostro, frotándose con desesperación —. Isabella me va a matar.

Sus palabras sólo hicieron enfurecer más a Yuri, quien comenzó a bramar y a golpearle el pecho encolerizado. Y saber que ni siquiera le estaba haciendo daño, solo acrecentaba más su enfado.

—¡Eres lo peor que podría haberme pasado, demonios! ¿Por qué tú? —volvió a sollozar y Jean Jacques se sintió perdido sin saber cómo consolarlo. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Buena pregunta.

Porque él había usado inhibidores para no verse afectado por el celo de los omegas y para no perder los estribos y dejar que saliera su instinto. Participar en el ritual de emparejamiento debía ser una mera formalidad para él, pues su compromiso con Isabella estaba anunciado desde que era un mocoso que sólo pensaba en jugar y no en los omegas.

Ambos tomaron los inhibidores antes del ritual, sólo debían reunirse en el punto de encuentro y marcarla allí. Se suponía que las dichosas píldoras rojas habían funcionado, recordaba haberse encontrado con varios omegas en celo por el camino y los había ignorado sin problemas...luego oyó un rugido.

Un rugido de omega que le pareció enigmático y fascinante, sin saber exactamente el porqué, corrió a toda velocidad hasta el lugar de dónde provenía, clavándose todas las ramas que obstaculizaban el paso. Y, cuando al fin estaba llegando el ambiente comenzó a cambiar, feromonas de terror inundaron sus fosas nasales.

Pudo ver a un omega acorralado por un alfa que parecía tener claras intenciones violentas.

La furia lo invadió y, hasta ahí era normal. No podía soportar que dañaran o maltrataran a ningún omega, para él eran criaturas bellas y perfectas a las que respetaba y trataba de forma gentil sin importar su físico, carácter o procedencia. No podía hacer menos que defenderlas.

Lo que no fue normal es que, luego de derrotar al alfa, todo se volviera borroso. Al ver a Yuri los efectos de las pastillas se habían reducido a nada, como si no las hubiera tomado nunca.

Y eso que los inhibidores que habían comprado eran los más eficaces y caros que se vendían en el mercado. Su familia no había querido correr riesgos para garantizar el compromiso que tenían pactado y de que poco había servido.

El nudo se deshizo y Jean salió cuidadosamente de su interior. Yuri fue más brusco al levantarse recibiendo una punzada de dolor en su parte baja. Gruñó molesto al ver que de momento sólo se había incorporado y no levantado por completo. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones y fulminó al culpable con la mirada, todo menos tener que volver desnudo a casa, rezó.

Jean le tendió amablemente su camiseta, a él le bastaba con sus pantalones y su parte de arriba le iría lo bastante grande para cubrirle hasta los muslos.

El pequeño omega se mordió el labio, un gesto propio en su familia cuando meditaban profundamente sobre algo.

Quería rechazar la prenda y no aceptar nada más de JJ pero, la verdad es que no tenía más opciones. Se la arrebató bruscamente y se la puso sin mencionar un gracias.

—Puedo cargarte en mi espalda y llevarte hasta tu casa. Necesitas descansar.

Yuri bufó aún más y se levantó ignorando el dolor, comenzando a caminar orgulloso a pesar de que su postura revelaba que lo hacía con bastante dificultad. A Jean no le quedó más remedio que interpretar su silencio y miradas de odio como una negativa pero no pensaba dejar a su suerte al omega.

—Aun así, te acompañaré hasta casa —dijo seguro y caminó junto a él sin darse por vencido por los grititos del rubio que le deseaban todos los males existentes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------SL

Jean llegó a su casa agotado después de dejar a Yuri en la suya, no tanto por la noche—maravillosa— que había tenido, sino por pensar en las consecuencias que vendrían de esta.

Su madre lo recibió con ojos tristes y desilusionados.

—¿Marcaste a otro? —La respuesta era obvia.

Él asintió, incapaz de pronunciar las palabras. Tampoco se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a los padres de Isabella que lo esperaban en el salón-comedor, furiosos.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—Arriba, llorando en la habitación de invitados —pronunció el padre de la chica con marcado desprecio.

El corazón del joven alfa se estrujó. Adoraba a Isabella e Isabella lo adoraba a él. Puede que no sintiera mariposas en el estómago cuando la veía, ni tampoco había experimentado ningún tipo de pasión o ganas de intimar con ella aún con el tiempo que pasaron juntos, pero ella era bonita y siempre dulce y atenta con él. Jean no hubiese esperado más de una esposa.

Además, se habían criado juntos desde pequeños, cuando sus padres habían decidido que sería beneficiosa una alianza entre las familias. Desde ese entonces se habían cuidado y apoyado. Pero él, ahora la había herido de la peor manera, algo que jamás podría perdonarse.

—¿La marcó otro alfa? —Preguntó dudoso. No sentía el ardor de los celos, pero esperaba que ningún alfa desgraciado la hubiese hecho sufrir en su ausencia.

El padre de ella se levantó furibundo, obligando a los guardias que acompañaban a la madre de Jean a intervenir poniéndose en medio de ambos. Se miraron fijos, sin amedrentarse ante la amenaza que flotaba en el aire.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Mi hija es digna! ¡Ella sí cumplió su parte pactada! —Escupió otra voz con veneno.

Su marido alfa se giró hacia ella, chistándola con la mirada. Puede que estuviera de su parte y compartiera su opinión, pero un omega jamás debía dirigirse así a un alfa, era una afrenta peligrosa. Por suerte Jean Jacques no era el tipo de alfa que tomaría represalias por eso.

—Voy a verla, puesto que era mi pareja prometida es a ella a la que debo explicaciones —su voz salió autoritaria, dejando en claro que no aceptaba réplicas ni nadie iba a impedírselo. Así, subió las escaleras de caracol hasta llegar a una habitación apartada de las principales, donde llamó suavemente a la puerta.

Isabella había tomado sus inhibidores esa noche, había corrido hasta el punto de reunión y se había encaramado con esfuerzo a un árbol alto con sus tacones en la mano. Ahí sería mucho más difícil de ver y oler hasta que Jean fuera a buscarla, porque la buscaría.

Ella había confiado en él, aunque pasaran las horas. Sólo cuando los primeros rayos de Sol habían aparecido en el horizonte, la omega había comenzado a llorar comprendiendo que no vendría y no había parado de hacerlo hasta ahora.

Jean entró en la habitación a pesar de no recibir respuesta e Isabella se llevó las manos al rostro cubriéndose. Era extremadamente presumida y siempre cuidaba su aspecto para verse perfecta, ahora sus labios se habían secado y el rímel había seguido el surco de sus lágrimas, tenía varias ramas rotas entre los cabellos enmarañados. Al alfa no le importó y se arrodilló frente a ella, tomando sus manos y besándolas para disculparse.

—¿Por qué ocurrió?

—Los inhibidores que tomé no funcionaron.

Ella suspiró de forma triste. Había imaginado algo así, Jean Jaques no sería capaz de romper una promesa conscientemente. Debía haber algo más fuerte. Su labio tembló, sabiendo que la respuesta le dolería...pero tenía que saberlo.

—¿...L-lo conozco?

Jean bajó los ojos. No era fácil, pero merecía saber la verdad.

—Yuri Plisetsky.

El sonido de una cachetada cruzó el aire, marcándose en la cara de JJ.

Ella se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer, había sido instintivo.

—No importa, lo merezco—terció sin prestar atención a su mejilla rojiza.

—Yo...imaginaba que sería él —Ahogó un hipido para comenzar a sollozar de nuevo.

No soportaba a ese chico. Para ser de buena cuna era un omega salvaje y maleducado, incluso alguna vez se había atrevido a insultarla y llamarla bruja, pero JJ no le veía como ella y, aunque su ex prometido siempre era atento y caballeroso con todos los omegas, con Yuri sus ojos brillaban de forma especial. Aun cuando este último era agresivo y odioso con él, JJ parecía emocionado siempre que lo veía, mirándolo con adoración.

Sabía que el torpe de Jean no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero ella si los había visto, tan claros cómo el agua.

Como Jean se erguía cada vez que veía pasar al omega rubio, como sus manos sudaban y su tono de voz salía mucho más coqueto en su presencia. Como parecía ser capaz de notar su presencia en cualquier lugar y su atención quedaba completamente cautivada ante el mínimo gesto del menor. ¡Maldita sea!, a ella le costaba un horror que Jean le prestara atención cuando hablara o que no desviara su atención hacia el mismo y el rubio maleducado lo conseguía sin siquiera intentarlo.

Había luchado muchos años tratando de ignorar la verdad que martilleaba su corazón. Creyendo que la nobleza de Jean a la hora de cumplir una promesa y un par de inhibidores caros bastarían para luchar contra el bosque que unía a las parejas destinadas.

Se enjuagó las lágrimas y trató de recomponerse, no quería dañar su orgullo más de lo que ya había sido dañado esa noche.

—Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que elegirás el camino correcto, no eres la clase de alfa que abandona a su pareja marcada —hizo una pausa, lo justo para que Jean bajara los ojos y negara con la cabeza. Ahí moría su última esperanza —. Sólo espero que el valga lo suficiente para que sepa lo que se está llevando... Él no te merece.

Hipó de nuevo.

—Isabella...

—No, no digas nada nada— su mirada había cambiado por una mucho más determinada aunque solo fuera un velo para ocultar su tristeza—. Nada de lo que digas puede aliviarme. Lo único que deseo es no verte más, JJ. Sólo así será menos doloroso.

Su voz se apagó hasta imitar un suave murmullo, se había quedado sin fuerzas y solo quería recoger sus cosas, marcharse y...poder olvidarle.

—Pero aun así deseo que seas feliz, Jean.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SL

Yuri abrió los ojos, esta vez se levantaba en un suave y mullido colchón de plumas. Después de haber dormido las horas que le faltaban. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la zona del cuello, la marca seguía allí, podía palpar claramente los bordes cicatriciales que había dejado la hilera de dientes del alfa mayor.

Suspiró y medio segundo después, Mila entró en su habitación sin llamar a la puerta, como ya era costumbre.

—¡Así que JJ! Los rumores vuelan ♥

Yuri la miró con odio.

—¡Si vienes a reírte de mi desgracia puedes...! 

—En realidad, ¡estoy feliz, Yuri! Con tu carácter, temía que te emparejaras con un alfa que te domesticara a las malas. Pero conozco a JJ, es extremadamente dulce con los omegas, jamás te levantaría una mano.

—¡Es la peor opción posible!

Mila rió y agitó la mano frente a su cara.

—Sí, sí, lo odias. Todos lo sabemos.

Yuri tembló apretando las sábanas, ella le restaba importancia a su problema.

—Hablemos de otra cosa, si quieres —Mila estiró dos de sus dedos.

—¿Dos?

—Dos omegas. Con ambos a la vez. La verdad es que fue una noche apasionada.

—¿No marcaste a ninguno? —Yuri sonrió malicioso sabiendo la respuesta —. Mira por dónde, tal vez seas tú la que acabe sola y amargada, vieja bruja.

Ella infló los mofletes.

—¡No es como si fuera mi culpa!

Bien, era cierto que un alfa podía elegir marcar a un omega o no hacerlo conscientemente. Pero el inconsciente también influía, si el deseo por el omega era fuerte el alfa podía perder la razón y marcarlo aunque no fuera su objetivo. Mila jamás había sentido ese impulso.

Y para ser francos, ella tampoco deseaba comprometerse con un único omega, ni siquiera formar una familia de la que tuviera que preocuparse cuando combatiera en el ejército. Prefería su vida de libertad actual.

Eso le recordaba... había castigado a alguien en su habitación. El deseo creció en ella como el humo en una fogata y, deseando conocer más a fondo a su víctima, se despidió de Yuri que dejó que se marchara de su habitación casi implorando por ello.

Bajó al primer piso donde preguntó por la habitación del chico. No solía visitar ese ala de la casa, compuesta exclusivamente por las habitaciones pequeñas y mucho más humildes de los criados, no era de extrañar que la miraran entre sorprendidos y curiosos, fingiendo que hacían sus quehaceres.

Una mujer mayor y regordeta vio su oportunidad de despotricar con un acento marcado extranjero en cuanto la alfa preguntó, segura de que el criado debía haber hecho algo realmente malo para que un amo se interesara en él.

—Ese holgazán no ha querido mover su culo en todo el santo día, y sin dar una razón para ello, tan siquiera. Íbamos a decírselo señora, para que usted pudiera castigarlo y ponerlo de patitas en la calle a más tardar. Esta casa siempre ha sido honrada con sirvientes trabajadores y temerosos del patrón, pero ese chico, desde que vino, ya olía a cuerno quemado. Se juntaba con el señorito, no conocía su lugar en la casa...

Mila interrumpió mareada el largo discurso de la mujer que poco le importaba.

—¿En todo el día? ¿Quiere decir que tampoco salió a comer?

La mujer pareció indignada.

—¡Acabose el cielo que le hubiésemos puesto un plato de comida a ese haragán después de lo hecho! No, no llego a esos límites de desvergonzonería y no salió de su habitación desde que llegara entrada la noche.

Mila se relamió los labios con una mirada sádica. Había tomado al pie de las letras sus palabras y no había puesto un pie fuera de su habitación, aunque eso significase no comer ni beber durante todo el día.

Ese nivel de obediencia le hacía hervir la sangre de excitación.

Entró en su cuarto sin llamar, y ahí lo vio. Sentado en su cama e imperturbable ante su presencia.

—Levántate.

Otabek lo hizo sin chistar, complaciéndola.

—No vengo mucho por aquí, así que puede que no me conozcas.

—Te conozco.

Mila se sorprendió, no había esperado que lo interrumpiera.

—¿Me conoces? ¿Y quién soy, según tú?

—Mila Babicheva. La capitana más joven de nuestro ejército. Has ganado más de un centenar de batallas en estos últimos dos años y tienes más condecoraciones de las que puedes guardar en tu cuarto. Eres famosa por ser analítica y estratega, también sabes entrenar muy bien a tus hombres. Todos te respetan y conocen como una de las mayores promesas de la milicia.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, no era normal que un sirviente dedicado a limpiar estuviera tan informado de su carrera. Por norma, no se metían en los asuntos personales de sus amos y su conocimiento no debería llegar a más de "es una militar respetada, agacha la cabeza cuando pase a tu lado".

Pero Otabek había pasado años alistando su habitación cuando ella venía; limpiando, una a una, todas sus medallas —incluidas las tres nuevas que había traído de su último viaje—, la había admirado en silencio, viendo como cumplía un sueño que deseaba para sí mismo con desesperación.

—Si yo hubiese entrado en el ejército, te habría superado.

Los ojos de Mila pasaron del azul del cielo al rojo del infierno, apresó las manos del beta por encima de su cabeza, estrellándole contra la pared. Había lanzado sus feromonas de alfa de forma descontrolada y Otabek sintió la temible sensación agobiante que lo asfixiaba.

Sólo dos veces había sentido esas feromonas, aunque eran de sobra conocidas por los betas. Eran la forma en que los alfas desplegaban su dominio y conseguían que los de escalones inferiores agacharan la cabeza. Las dos veces las había sentido de Mila, y en menos de 24 horas, pero esta segunda vez estaba siendo más intensa, se notaba que ni ella misma podía controlarlas. Podía ser peligroso.

Él inclinó la cabeza, mostrando su cuello libre por si quería rompérselo, una señal de sumisión. Y Mila, poco a poco, se fue tranquilizando y librando el ambiente de sus feromonas.

—Mi sueño era ser soldado —terminó con melancolía y tristeza.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida de haberse dejado llevar. Solía mantener la cabeza fría cuando la situación lo ameritaba, pero ese beta... le hacía ver que era más pasional de lo que incluso ella misma pensaba. Tal vez no se conocía tanto como creía.

—Así que... ¿tu sueño es ser soldado?

Él asintió.

¿Y por qué no? La única cosa que no disfrutaba del ejército es que no había omegas con los que divertirse en misiones demasiado largas, con noches demasiado frías. Pero los betas sí podían entrar, y ese posiblemente fuera el único beta que deseaba.

¿Por qué no llevárselo para disfrutar de él, cuando no hubiera omegas disponibles? Aunque no fuese de gran ayuda para el ejército...podía permitirse ese capricho.

—Otabek, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes que el castigo por tu falta es perder la vida?.

Este asintió.

—Entonces, a partir de ahora... tu vida me pertenece.


	4. Un nuevo comienzo

Yuri abrió los ojos con la certeza de no haber dormido nada esa noche. Su cabeza había estado en las nubes, dando vueltas a su reciente situación.

Estaba comprometido con Jean Jaques Leroy, uno de esos odiosos alfas. Y, entre todos ellos, el alfa más aborrecible e idiota que existía en todo el universo.

Había odiado a JJ prácticamente desde que lo había conocido, en ese entonces el acababa de cumplir los doce y soñaba con apuntarse a las pruebas militares que Yakov celebraba en su ciudad para reunir a hombres valerosos capaces de dar la vida por su país. Él también quería ser un gran soldado como lo había sido su padre y como lo era su abuelo.

El pequeño omega era tan delgado que se doblaba y perdía el equilibrio cuando tenía que sujetar una espada de hoja de acero, pero se caracterizaba por no rendirse fácilmente. Ese día, se las había arreglado para entrar a hurtadillas en la herrería del exterior.

Una cabaña de madera y piedra con suelo de paja. La decoración no era maravillosa, apenas se diferenciaba de un establo, pero las espadas allí reunidas destellaban como piedras preciosas.

Las empuñaduras de las armas estaban finamente trabajadas con detalles en oro, plata y piedras preciosas. La familia Plisetsky destacaba por su opulencia, pero no por eso las hojas de acero eran menos afiladas.

Yuri quedó embobado por unos segundos ante la peligrosa belleza que emanaban, pero se recompuso y de dirigió a las vidrieras tomando tantas espadas como le cabían en sus pequeños brazos. Las escondería en su habitación, entrenaría con ellas para pasar las pruebas y si no era suficiente, cómo último recurso, podía pedirle ayuda a Mila. Sólo como último recurso.

Sacando fuerzas de dónde no sabía, se tambaleó tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Las espadas bailaban en sus manos y el trató de erguirse y caminar derecho, pero al segundo paso trastabilló con sus propios pies.

—¡Cuidado!

Un hombre lo había sujetado por la cintura con una mano, evitando que cayera, con la otra sostenía el resto de las espadas.

—¿Por qué cargaste tantas? Es peligroso que te caigas con tanto acero, podrías.... —Los ojos de JJ quedaron pasmados cuando contactaron con los intensos brillantes verde esmeralda, durante un segundo el latido acelerado se sincronizó en ambos pechos —...cielos, eres un omega. Pensé que eras un niño beta, ¿Qué hacías con todo esto?

Yuri contuvo su respiración por segundos, su estómago se había contraído por unos segundos al mirar los expresivos ojos azules del contrario, pero suponía que era por la adrenalina de casi caerse. Cuando recobró el aliento se zafó tan rápido como pudo.

—¡Devuélvemelas! ¡Son mías!

Jean, con una sonrisita traviesa, sostuvo las espadas en alto, donde no podía alcanzarlas ni saltando de puntillas.

—En realidad, estoy seguro de que no son tuyas.

Yuri lo fulminó con la mirada, y chilló con sus puños apretados.

—¡Esta es mi casa! ¡Todo lo que hay en ella me pertenece! —le apuntó con el dedo de forma acusatoria —. ¡Tú eres el que parece un ladrón! ¡¿Por qué estás en mi casa?!

—¿Eh? ¡No soy un ladrón! Soy amigo de Mila. Entrenábamos en el jardín, pero a ella se le rompió su espada. Vine a buscar otra, justo a tiempo para salvarte —Le guiñó el ojo con su mejor sonrisa, pero recibió una encantadora mueca de asco de parte del más bajito.

—No seas así... Mila también es dueña de esta casa, le preguntaré a ella si dejan que los omegas jueguen con las espadas, si es así te las devolveré.

Jean hizo ademán de voltearse para salir a buscarla cuando un agudo dolor en su entrepierna le hizo caer al suelo de rodillas con un par de lagrimones en los ojos y un quejido de dolor dos octavas más alto que su tono habitual.

Ese omega demoniaco le había pateado en la entrepierna. Jamás imaginó que un pequeño omega de doce años pudiera hacer tanto daño a un alfa de quince.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —Rugió furioso con el alfa aún en el suelo, tratando de recomponerse y ponerse en pie, fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Ese alfa parecía bastante débil después de todo. —Te reto a un combate. El ganador se quedará con las espadas, ¡y tampoco podrás decirle nada a mi prima!

Jean se levantó con las mejillas muy rojas.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo? —sonrió sintiéndose victorioso.

—No, no está bien. Es indigno que un alfa pelee contra un omega, ya que es obvio que somos más fuertes.

Los dientes de Yuri hubiesen podido partir la madera con la fuerza con la que los había cerrado. El enojo fue tan intenso que corrió hacia una esquina de la habitación tomando otra espada para lanzarse contra Jean como una fiera. Le haría tragar sus palabras.

Jean esquivó sus ataques sin entender como lo había hecho enojar tanto. Pero detrás de la ferocidad de sus embates el omega no tenía nada más. Su postura con la espada era horrible, no había habilidad ni técnica, ni siquiera podía sostener bien su peso sin que sus brazos cayeran.

Él no pensaba defenderse, pero viendo que el juego era demasiado peligroso para el más pequeño, lo tomó de la cintura como la más delicada de las plumas y le quitó el arma sin esfuerzo. Yuri boqueó viendo como era desarmado con facilidad a pesar de su empeño. Ahora, se encontraba elevado entre los brazos del alfa, sin espada y sin poder bajarse a pesar de lo mucho que pataleaba.

—Está bien, cálmate. No voy a hacerte daño.

Y ese jodido alfa no hacía más que seguir humillándolo cada vez que abría la boca.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto, JJ?

Mila entró en la herrería encontrando las espadas de su familia esparcidas por el suelo y a su primo en brazos de Jean. Tomó su espada rota y con el mango asestó un buen golpe en la cabeza del moreno.

—¡No lo toques, idiota! Aún no tiene edad.

Los otros dos enrojecieron como tomates maduros.

—¡No tenía esas intenciones, lo juro!

—¡¡SUÉLTAME YA, IDIOTA!!

Haciéndole caso, depositó al pequeño con cuidado en el suelo que trató de huir a toda velocidad, pero fue atrapado en el aire cuando una mano lo agarró por el cuello de la blusa.

—¿Qué pasó, Yuri? —Mila tenía una ceja levantada mientras lo sujetaba sin intención de dejarlo ir, aunque el omega se resistiera —. Y sin mentiras.

—¡Sólo quería entrenar con las espadas!

—¿Otra vez con lo de ser soldado? Por última vez, ¡no! La guerra no es un lugar al que puedan ir los omegas. El abuelo te dijo que no, yo también te lo expliqué un millón de veces y aunque tuvieras nuestro consentimiento ¿Crees que Yakov aceptaría entrenar a un omega?

—Si soy fuerte...

—¡Ni aunque fueses el omega más fuerte del mundo, Yuri! Está prohibido que los omegas formen parte del ejército, pro-hi-bi-do.

Él sólo hizo un puchero bajando la cabeza y ella le revolvió la cabeza cariñosamente.

—Cuando seas todo un omega de dieciséis te gustarán más los vestidos y los peinados que jugar a estas cosas. Jean coge cualquier espada y vámonos antes de que perdamos más el tiempo, algún beta vendrá a recoger todo este estropicio.

Nada más los mayores salieron, Yuri se sentó en el suelo de paja sin importarle manchar su bonita ropa. Escondió su cara entre sus brazos y suspiró.

—Odio a los alfas.

—Pues yo creo que tienes la mirada de un soldado.

Yuri levantó la vista, había un omega, no, un beta sentado al lado de él. ¡Suficiente! no pensaba dejar que ahora hasta un beta se riera de su lastimado orgullo.

—¡Lárgate o recoge las espadas en silencio!

Otabek se levantó y comenzó a recoger la habitación.

—Debió de ser muy divertido espiarme.

—Lo fue. Especialmente cuando le pateaste en los huevos. Seguro que nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo antes.

Yuri rió sinceramente. Eso sí había sido divertido.

—Espera, ¿desde cuándo estás aquí?

—Antes de que llegaras, los betas solemos ser invisibles para nuestros amos. Hasta que no nos reclaman, es como si no existiéramos. Como el mobiliario.

Yuri admitía que no recordaba las caras de la mayoría de sirvientes que trabajaban en su casa y la suya no era la excepción, seguramente lo había visto pero jamás había reparado en él.

—¿Y por qué te acercaste a mí?

—Mi nombre es Otabek. Sé lo que es que no te acepten incluso si vales para ello, me gustaría ser tu amigo.

Yuri lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Sabes que si intentas algo raro conmigo te cortarían la cabeza?

Otabek río para continuar con expresión relajada.

—No me interesas de esa forma, no estoy interesado en el amor siquiera. Sólo quiero tu amistad, sinceramente.

Yuri entonces lo pensó detenidamente. Nunca había tenido un amigo de verdad. De niño habían organizado algunas fiestas de pijamas en su casa para que hiciera amistad con otros omegas, pero jamás había podido soportar a esos mimados llorones amantes de los lazos rosas.

No tenía nada que perder, e incluso podría serle útil.

Ambos estrecharon su mano.

—Amigos.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SL

Yuri salió de sus recuerdos con un parpadeo y se incorporó en la cama. Había odiado a Jean desde que tenía doce años, desde que lo derrotó de esa forma tan humillante. Y esa no fue la única vez que se lo encontró, cada vez que lo había visto lo había retado, una y otra vez, con el mismo resultado. Jean esquivándolo y quitándole cualquier arma como si jugase con un niño pequeño. Era insoportable.

Detestaba su brillante sonrisa, cómo trataba de ser caballeroso con él, o cómo se acercaba cada vez que lo veía, su coquetería y su amabilidad cuando le hablaba, y hasta la insoportable bruja que tenía como novia ¡Lo odiaba todo de él!

Y ahora era su pareja comprometida. Si era verdad que existía el destino, éste era un grandísimo...

—¡Señorito!

Una de sus nanas abrió la puerta olvidándose de llamar. Se veía muy apurada.

Yuri la fulminó con la mirada y ella bajó la cabeza disculpándose.

—Su pareja ha llegado, lo vi llegando a caballo, vestido como un auténtico príncipe y ya debe de estar desmontando en las cuadras, ¡Es un alfa realmente apuesto! —las mejillas de la emocionada beta castaña se enrojecieron recordando —. Debe vestirse apropiadamente, tiene vestidos muy lindos que lo dejarán sin palabras.

—No quiero verlo.

—Pero señorito...

—Es más, quiero que cierren todas las puertas. ¡Soy el amo de esta casa y si no me obedecen, rodarán sus cabezas!

La beta aún aturullada salió a toda prisa de la habitación indicando las órdenes del omega furioso.

Yuri sonrió al imaginar la cara que se le pondría a ese idiota cuando descubriera que le habían cerrado la puerta en las narices. Tendría que volverse en su caballo de vuelta, las dos bestias con el rabo entre las piernas.

Esperó sentado en el bode de su cama, pasados unos minutos de no escuchar nada, se impacientó. Debería de oír alguna rabieta o gritos de JJ pidiéndole pasar, ese alfa era demasiado escandaloso para irse sin hacerse notar. ¿Se había marchado en silencio como si no le importase encontrar las puertas cerradas? Si ese era el caso, había desistido de él de forma tan fácil que sintió una punzada desagradable en su pecho.

La sensación de incomodidad creció cuando Yuri trató de explicarse lo que había pasado. Después de todo, no debía valer mucho para él, sólo era el omega que había marcado por error, nunca se había interesado realmente por él, e incluso iba a marcar a otra.

Se repitió así mismo que era mejor así, tal vez se largaría para siempre y nunca más volvería a molestarlo. Ansioso por ver si quedaba alguien en el patio, se acercó a la ventana de su habitación. Nada más mirar a través de ella pegó un grito, sus pies se enredaron marcha atrás y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba de culo en el suelo con los ojos como platos.

Jean estaba casi arriba, había subido hasta el segundo piso por el canalón de debajo de su ventana. Y apoyando sus manos en el alfeizar, tomó impulso y de un salto terminó por adentrarse en la habitación.

—Menos mal, creí que esa vieja tubería no aguantaría mi peso —Sonrió a Yuri antes de sonrojarse violentamente —. Cielos, esperaba lo de la puerta cerrada, pero no que me recibirías con algo tan transparente.

El aludido enrojeció de inmediato tratando de cubrir las transparencias de su camisón con sus manos.

—¡¿Cómo demonios?!...—Quería insultarlo y golpearlo, pero estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera tenía decidido que hacer primero. Jean, por su parte, aprovechó la confusión del omega y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Era difícil estar en el cuarto de Yuri, con su cama deshecha y con él llevando un camisón trasparente que dejaba ver las zonas íntimas de su piel —esas de las que ya había disfrutado anteriormente—, con su delicioso olor, impregnado en toda la habitación, inundando sus fosas nasales como si se tratara de la más exquisita de las drogas.

Jamás había sentido algo así por nadie, ni ante omegas bonitos ni ante su ex prometida se había visto tan incapaz de controlar sus instintos. Ya anteriormente había notado el poder especial de Yuri, un poder que hacía que se acercara a él como si ambos formaran los polos opuestos de un imán. Que hacía que sus palabras salieran más rápido de lo que él podía detenerse a pensarlas y que lo hacía quedar como un auténtico payaso delante del omega.

Pero desde que lo había marcado, la sensación se había intensificado. Le hacía sentir como si fuera un león a punto de saltar sobre su presa, controlarlo era demasiado difícil y lo único que lo refrenaba en estos momentos era la posibilidad de hacer daño a Yuri de alguna forma. Si eso llegara a pasar, se odiaría de por vida.

Realmente debía tratar de mantener todas sus neuronas en funcionamiento para poder resistirse a la tentación y decir algo inteligente que no hiciera que el omega lo odiara más.

—Je, realmente odias estar emparejado conmigo, ¿verdad?

Y eso era todo lo que se le ocurrió. Era un auténtico masoquista por querer escuchar esa respuesta.

—¡Por supuesto!

Jean dio un largo suspiro.

—No podemos cambiar el pasado, nos unimos y te di mi marca, pero puedo prometerte hacerte feliz de ahora en adelante...tampoco te obligaré a hacer nada que tu no quieras, Yuri-chan.

Quería ser claro en ello, no era ningún bruto, y aunque a ojos de la ley tenía derecho sobre el cuerpo del omega por ser su prometido el jamás lo heriría de esa manera ni de ninguna similar.

Yuri se sobresaltó cuando escuchó a Jean Jacques pronunciar su nombre, estaba más ocupado eligiendo la esquina de la habitación que se encontraba más apartada al lugar en el que estaba sentado JJ. Aún con las manos en su pecho, cubriendo sus botones rosados.

—¡Quiero que te olvides de mi! Tienes muchas fans omegas que estarán contigo aún si marcaste a otro.

—No podría hacerte eso.

—¡Es precisamente lo que deseo!

—Cuando entres en celo es a mí a quién buscarás, yo soy tu alfa ahora.

Yuri gruñó.

—¡Eso a ti no te importa! Seguro que te da igual irte a retozar con cualquier otra bruja como habrás hecho hasta ahora. Eso es lo único que os importa a vosotros, tratar a los omegas como si fueran vuestros trofeos de caza.

Jean abrió la boca, cerrándola después. ¿Pensaba eso de él?

—No, Yuri. Yo nunca he estado con ningún otro omega.

—¡¿Me tomas por idiota?!

El alfa se rascó la cabeza buscando la manera más adecuada de expresarse.

—Estaba prometido con Isabella porque una alianza entre nuestras familias sería beneficiosa en términos económicos y su linaje estaba a la altura... pero no hice nada con ella, ni con ninguna otra. Quería que mi primera vez fuese con mi pareja enlazada, se puede decir que soy de la vieja escuela.

Rio nerviosamente al ver la cara de Yuri, que abría y cerraba la boca como un pez.

¿Quería hacerle creer que siendo un alfa no disfrutaría de la libertad que tenía para hacer lo que quisiera con omegas? Y para colmo no cualquier alfa sino Jean Jacques Leroy, que desde que lo conocía no había dejado de ser todo un ligón con él.

¡Hasta había visto a muchos omegas suspirar por él! No tenía un cuerpo que un omega pudiera olvidar fácilmente. No podía ser virgen.

—Yuri, me prometí que haría feliz a mi pareja cuando me comprometiera con ella y no deseo otra cosa que hacerte feliz, no te obligaré a hacer nada que no desees y te llenaré de caprichos. Cuando viajemos hasta mi casa...

—¡Espera! ¿Pretendes que me vaya de aquí?

Jean carraspeó.

—No puedo abandonar mi casa Yuri, y tú tendrás que venir conmigo como mi omega.

—¡Me niego!

Otro suspiro. La conversación se había vuelto más complicada de lo que temía trató de modular su voz para adoptar el tono más dulce y comprensivo, Yuri se merecía eso y más.

—No puedo ceder en eso, Yuri. Tengo responsabilidades allí. Son pocas las veces del año que vengo a tu ciudad, pero te daré un tiempo para que recojas tus cosas, unas semanas.

Yuri estaba aturdido. Ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de que tuviera que abandonar su casa, pero ahora parecía tan obvio que se sentía como un tonto por no haberlo tenido en cuenta. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, se sentía tan triste. Se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Una nueva casa que no conocía, en la que seguramente no tendría poder, emparejado con un alfa que odiaba. Tendría una vida miserable.

—Mi abuelo viene en un mes —balbuceó.

Jean sintió una punzada en el corazón al escucharlo, se moría al verlo así, con su bella carita desconsolada y haciendo pucheros tristes. Sin pensarlo se levantó de la cama y se arrodillo cerca de Yuri, quería abrazarlo, aunque sabía que lo rechazaría sin dudarlo.

—Podemos esperar a que venga tu abuelo y también podrás venir a visitar este lugar siempre que quieras. También invitaremos a tu abuelo a que venga a tu nuevo hogar, le encantará.

El omega se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que le habían comenzado a humedecer los ojos. En realidad, era mejor de lo que podía haber esperado, Jean sólo pretendía cambiar la residencia, pero su orgullo se negaba a aceptarlo.

—No quiero verte hasta ese día —Gruñó molesto.

Jean se rió, sintiéndose más liberado al ver como Yuri pasaba de la tristeza a su mal humor habitual.

—Vendré todos los días a verte, Yuri-chan. Incluso si la puerta está cerrada.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SL

—¡Joder!

Otabek trató de hacer una nueva flexión, las uñas se clavaron en la tierra empapada de su propio sudor. Reunió la poca fuerza que le quedaba, pero cayó al suelo, sintiendo el golpe en sus rodillas descamadas.

Mila lo había reclutado como un soldado más de su ejército, pero pronto comenzó a ver que el nivel que había entre ellos y él era, simplemente, inalcanzable.

Otabek había entrenado desde pequeño, incluso cuando no pudo entrar al ejército siguió con sus rutinas de ejercicio, pensando tal vez que su sueño terminaría en el momento que se diera por vencido. Cada día, después de acabar su jornada laboral de dieciséis horas, practicaba con su espada y trataba de aguantar su forma física, pero nada de eso le servía ahora para alcanzar a los hombres de Mila.

Los betas que habían recibido un entrenamiento especial desde los doce años corrían mucho más que él, incluso aquellos que eran aún niños. También tenían más resistencia y fuerza, sin mencionar que manejaban las armas como si fueran extensiones de su propio cuerpo. Podía sentir los ojos que se clavaban en su nuca y lo miraban como si fuera un repugnante bicho. Cada vez que tropezaba y caía en el barro, perdía más valor ante el resto de guerreros.

La alfa en cambio no se había dado la vuelta hacia él ni una sola vez, permanecía a la cabeza, aún más inalcanzable que cualquiera de ellos.

El entrenamiento matutino acabó cuando Otabek no podía mover un solo músculo sin que le ardiera. Tenía la piel llena de cortes cuando el resto de la tropa apenas parecía haber sudado. Ellos debían estar acostumbrados a entrenamientos mucho más intensos y los murmullos atónitos se lo confirmaron cuando la pelirroja decidió que era suficiente y mandó disolver la formación.

Habían transcurrido dos horas desde que salieron los primeros rayos de sol, pero ellos habían empezado a entrenar cuando las estrellas aún brillaban sobre el firmamento.

—Otabek, tú vendrás conmigo.

Él asintió casi sin aliento. Imaginaba que le iba a dar alguna reprimenda por su escaso potencial, el mismo se había sorprendido de que hubiese tanta diferencia entre los betas entrenados por Mila y él mismo. Había rumores que decían que Mila no entrenaba hombres sino a demonios procedentes de las profundidades del infierno. Empezaba a creer que no eran solo rumores.

Le siguió obedientemente por la casa, hasta descubrir que se dirigían al ala de sirvientes; la alfa pelirroja había memorizado dónde se encontraba su habitación y se adentró cerrando la puerta después de que él pasara.

Él no se atrevió a sentarse en la pequeña cama a pesar de que su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos. Permaneció de pie, esperando que ella le hiciera saber cuánto le había decepcionado, ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos.

—Desnúdate.

El corazón del beta se paró, no podía haber escuchado bien.

—¿Q-qué?

—Dije que te quitaras la ropa. ¡Ya!

Él llevó sus manos, temblorosas, a la tela de la camiseta sacándosela por encima de la cabeza. Había un cuerpo pálido y delgado debajo, bordeado con suaves músculos sin volumen. Esperaba que ella sólo se refiriera a la camisa pero al escuchar un chasquido impaciente también tiró de la cinturilla del pantalón hacia abajo.

Cerró los ojos y tragó instintivamente. La vergüenza de sentirse expuesto ante la ardiente mirada azul hacía que la piel le quemara y su corazón palpitara desbocado contra su pecho.

—Si no te cayeses tanto no tendrías tantos cortes en la piel.

Otabek se mordió la lengua para no contestar. Se había caído por un entrenamiento extenuante, no porque él lo deseara.

—No necesariamente es un problema, pero hubiera preferido hacértelos yo.

El beta sintió un nuevo estremecimiento recorriéndole la espalda cuando Mila lo tomó por la barbilla.

—¿Qué crees que quiero de ti?

—No estoy seguro—murmuró mirándola a los ojos aunque internamente sabía que eso no era verdad.

Mila pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la piel del beta, desde el inicio de su cuello, bajando hasta sus pectorales. Se detuvo acariciando con suavidad las rozaduras que cubrían la piel de Otabek y que escocían ante su tacto.

—Es fácil —Acercó sus labios carnosos al oído de Otabek —. Lo quiero todo.

—¡N-no!

—¿No? —Su cabeza giró hacia él, molesta. Esta era la primera vez que alguien la rechazaba y su orgullo no había aprendido a lidiar con ello.

—No soy esa clase de persona... ni siquiera soy un omega ¡esto está mal!

Las palabras de Mila lo escandalizaban y sus mejillas habían adquirido un ligero tono rosa incluso cuando él conseguía mantener sus emociones bajo control.

—No tienes elección. Como te dije antes, tu vida me pertenece. Eres mío.

—No—incluso él se había sorprendido. Su instinto le pedía que se doblegara contra ella, que la complaciera. Pero algo dentro de él quería lo contrario: provocarla, enojarla. Mostrarle su orgullo.

Mila llevó sus manos al cinturón de cuero, tomando la espada de empuñadura negra que colgaba de él.

—Entonces te daré tres opciones —Colocó el arma entre sus manos con una sonrisa misteriosa —lo primero que puedes pensar es en intentar matarme, por supuesto... pero, en el caso de que falles, no volveré a tener piedad contigo.

Otabek tragó grueso. Esa ni siquiera era una opción, ni aunque Mila estuviera desarmada tendría oportunidad de vencerla, menos aun cuando sus músculos ni siquiera respondían bien después del entrenamiento.

—Como segunda opción, puedes someterte a mí y aceptar que eres mío o bien, ... —Mila se inclinó sobre él, arrinconándolo contra la pared para susurrar en su oído —puedes recuperar la libertad sobre tu vida... clavando la espada en tu vientre para arrebatártela tú mismo.

Las manos de Otabek temblaron sin control hasta que la espada acabó cayendo de ellas. No quería morir, no sin haber conseguido nada por lo que sentirse orgulloso, no podía...

Y de esa forma había elegido su opción.

Ella lo tomó del cabello, tiró de él hasta que sus rostros se juntaron para morder sus labios con fuerza, el beta gimió y Mila aprovechó para colar su lengua dominándolo sin esfuerzo.

Las manos de la alfa se cerraron en la cadera de Otabek tirándolo sin cuidado sobre la cama.

Había decidido su destino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo ha sido de transición, pero creo que era necesario para explicar los acontecimientos futuros. Metí un poco del pasado de Yuri y JJ que si se conocían desde antes para que se entendiera un poco más la rivalidad que tiene Yuri con él.
> 
> Sobre Mila, creo que en este capítulo se vio bastante malvada pero hay que entender que ella está educada según ciertas normas y creencias, estar en el ejército ha hecho que sea aún más fría.  
> Cuando Mila le dice a Otabek que se clave la espada se está refiriendo a la costumbre samurai del sepukku/Harakiri (suicidio cortándose el vientre), según el código samurai era la forma más honorable y valiente de morir, algo que no se concedía a cualquiera. Pero si Otabek hubiera elegido esa opción no creo que Mila le hubiera dejado continuar pues aparenta ser más dura de lo que realmente es: https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harakiri
> 
> No incluiré lemon Milabek en la historia para que puedan imaginarlo como más les guste, pueden imaginar que, como en el omegaverse puro, las mujeres poseer genitales masculinos o bien que usan juguetes o cualquier otra cosa que no les incomode pero aclaro que Mila será la dominante en esta relación.


	5. Nuevos sentimientos

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el ritual de apareamiento. La ciudad había recobrado la calma, sustituyendo el crear los preparativos para la fiesta por sus quehaceres cotidianos, aunque las vidas de algunos habían dejado de ser tan cotidianas.

Las nuevas parejas disfrutaban de unas muy dulces lunas de miel, preparándose para vivir juntas y que sus familias comenzaran a confraternizar, arreglar los trámites y bendecir las uniones esperando que no pasara mucho tiempo antes de ver pequeños correteando y llenando la ciudad con sus risas.

Los cambios también habían sacudido a Yuri que había pasado de vivir en la soledad de su habitación, sin que nadie osara molestarlo, a ser visitado por JJ día sí y otro también. Podía encontrarse puertas y ventanas cerradas qué el joven y ruidoso alfa se las ingeniaba para llegar hasta él. Incluso si afuera llovía y tronaba él llegaba, empapado hasta los huesos, pero llegaba. Siempre estaba dispuesto a pasar tiempo con él, aunque fueran escasos minutos merecía la pena. Y Yuri no podía entenderlo. Se había esforzado en ser desagradable y hasta odioso con el alfa pero, lejos de espantarlo, JJ sonreía de forma brillante cada vez que veía su rostro.

La insistencia de Leroy siempre le hacía alcanzarlo, daba igual los baches que se encontrara. También era en parte gracias a que daba igual la orden que Yuri diera, las doncellas betas que ya trataban a JJ como si éste también fuera el amo de la casa, desobedecían sus propias normas por hacérselo más fácil al alfa.

Esas "viejas chismosas" según el omega, se agolpaban en los ventanales suspirando cada vez que veían entrar al guapísimo alfa montado en su caballo y, se apresuraban a traerle postres caseros o ropa seca en el caso de que la necesitara.

No hacía falta explicar lo irritado que estaba Yuri con todo. Le irritaba cuando JJ aparecía por la puerta a pesar de haberlo prohibido expresamente. Le irritaba pasar el tiempo con él y le irritaban los sonrojos que él le provocaba. Le irritaba la sensación intensa y angustiante que se instalaba en su pecho cuando Jean Jacques Leroy llegaba un sólo minuto más tarde de la hora a la que había prometido estar y le irritaba porque esa sensación suponía reconocer que anhelaba verlo.

Jean entró en la habitación después de llamar a la puerta. No esperaba a que el dueño de la habitación le diera el permiso de pasar porque eso jamás ocurría. Tenía un pastelillo de arándanos a medio comer en la mano y Yurio frunció el ceño nada más verlo, de nuevo las doncellas habían estado mimando a su alfa sin consentimiento.

—¡Te pondrás gordo si sigues comiendo así! ¡y nada me irritará más que tener un marido gordo!

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya me aceptas como esposo? —le respondió suspicaz con media sonrisa. Yuri desvió la vista, irritado.

—No te preocupes por eso, quemo las calorías fácilmente así que no engordo. Traje esto para ti.

Y tras decirlo, Jean le entregó un ramo de flores grandes y blancas.

—¿¡Huh?! ¿Otra vez lirios? —el alfa le había traído regalos todos los días: dulces, joyas, algunas figuras extranjeras artesanales de incalculable valor y ropas de seda dignas de la realeza, pero entre sus regalos favoritos estaban los grandes ramos de lirios blancos y lazos verdes que ya llenaban toda la casa.

—No es como si fuera mi culpa que ellos me recuerden a ti. Los lirios representan la pureza más angelical, tus padres no pudieron escoger un nombre mejor—. Yuri desvió la vista, disimulando un sonrojo, debía estar ya acostumbrado a los halagos coquetos que Jean le dedicaba de forma charlatana. Normalmente le hacían apretar los dientes y maldecirlo en voz baja pero últimamente parecía que este coqueteo se había vuelto más efectivo o él estaba encontrando mejores piropos.

Yuri se limitó a fruncir el ceño con un puchero mientras Jean colocaba el ramo sobre una mesa pequeña de su habitación.

—Hace un día precioso fuera, podemos hacer lo habitual en dónde yo hablo y tú haces como si no existiera o podríamos sacar los caballos y pasear.

Yuri se mordió el labio, pensando en que eligiera lo que eligiera no se iba a librar de la compañía del moreno y, aunque le doliera reconocerlo, el cabalgar estaba entre sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Con todo lo que había pasado casi no había salido de casa, ni siquiera había podido desahogar sus problemas con Otabek que ya nunca estaba en su habitación. Se moría por respirar aire fresco y trotar como un espíritu libre, incluso si tenía que ser en compañía del idiota.

Aceptó a regañadientes, fingiendo que hacía un gran sacrificio. Igualmente, Jean era inmune a sus gruñidos. Ensillaron los caballos para cabalgar rumbo al bosque Raíces y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Jean le propuso una carrera que encendió la llama competitiva del gatito.

Yuri tenía talento natural para montar y no había pasado pocas horas haciéndolo. Espoleando el caballo, el pequeño omega comenzó a cabalgar como toda una amazona, su cabello dorado ondeaba al viento y sus ojos decididos y salvajes se mantenían fijos en el horizonte. Jean lo seguía de cerca, así que decidió zigzaguear entre los árboles para perderlo de vista. Iba a ganar a ese engreído alfa al menos una vez en su vida.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su boca cuando vio que el alfa no lo seguía, debía de haberse quedado bastante atrás.

Jean no vivía en esa ciudad, sólo era un visitante desagradable. No podía conocer su bosque tan bien cómo él, que se había criado allí, así que Yuri se permitió saborear la victoria. Cinco minutos después el moreno no había regresado y un sentimiento amargo parecido a la culpa comenzó a brotar en su estómago. ¿Se habría perdido?

No, no podía ser posible. Los alfas poseían la vista, el oído y el olfato desarrollado de forma sobrehumana y eso les permitía orientarse en condiciones muy adversas. Recordaba haber leído en libros de historia que fue gracias a los alfas que los humanos sobrevivieron en épocas de hambre y hasta en las antiguas glaciaciones, guiando a todo el grupo hacía tierras más prosperas a través de las espesas capas de nieve. La naturaleza los había elegido como líderes de la manada, dándoles la fuerza de guiar a los demás en lugar de ser guiados.

Pero también era cierto que sólo JJ podía ser tan idiota como para tener una mala orientación incluso habiendo nacido alfa. Yuri se bajó del caballo visiblemente nervioso, comenzando a andar alrededor del animal ¿Y si no fue un problema de orientación? ¿Y si había algo más en este bosque que lo había dañado?

La preocupación se apoderó entonces de su pecho, puede que odiara a ese alfa pero no deseaba verlo gravemente dañado. Por unos instantes se permitió pensar en atraerlo con sus feromonas. Podía controlarlas para que alcanzaran pequeñas distancias y eso haría acudir a Jean, pero rápidamente negó avergonzado con sus propios pensamientos. Era humillante usarlas y no podría controlar lo que viniera después.

Diez minutos después Jean seguía sin aparecer y él parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios. Se levantó de la piedra en donde se había sentado dispuesto a buscar a ese infeliz.

—¡¡JJ!! —vociferó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones cuando apenas había andado unos metros.

—¿Me buscabas?

Yuri dio varios pasos hacia atrás tan confundido que terminó cayendo sobre su trasero. Jean había descendido del árbol de al lado, de un salto, apareciendo en un segundo a pocos centímetros de él.

Los puños de Yuri se apretaron aún en el suelo. Lo había sorprendido tanto que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar, así que se levantó en silencio pero con los ojos refulgiendo ira asesina. Ya no le preocupaba que saliese dañado, ¡porque iba a morir en sus propias manos!

—¡Es-Espera, gatito! —el pobre alfa retrocedió por inercia al ver a esa pequeña fierecilla con claras intenciones homicidas. Nada le libró de un buen puntapié.

—¡¿Pero a ti que te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué desapareciste de repente?!

—¿Preocupado por mí? —la cara que Yuri puso le hizo perder su eterna sonrisa confiada, su mirada decía "Más vale que contestes sin una sola tontería más o lo próximo que digas lo harás desde la tumba".

—¡Perdón! Me distraje porque vi árboles frutales y quería recoger algunos frutos— le enseñó la bolsa que cargaba en su cinturón, repleta de lo que parecían ser una variedad de ciruelas salvajes—. ¿Te apetecen? Están muy dulces y pensé que querrías merendar.

Yuri volvió a apretar sus dientes, molesto ¿por qué se había preocupado por ese idiota, para empezar? Sentía su sangre hervir del enfado, sin decir ni una palabra más, le dio la espalda para dirigirse a su caballo.

—¡Yuri, espera! —Jean no pudo evitar tomarle del brazo para detenerlo, deseando hacer que lo perdonara.

—¡Suéltame, idiota!

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron de par en par, pero no fue el grito lo que lo había sorprendido y Yuri lo comprendió instantes después.

Su cuerpo, que debía estar ardiendo de ira, estaba ardiendo de otra forma. Sus feromonas salían sin control y el comenzaba a sentir el deseo en su vientre. ¿Cuándo el enfado se había convertido en excitación? ¿Por qué esos dos tipos de calor se habían intercambiado de esa forma?

Yuri gimió, sin poder contenerse, y en menos de un segundo Jean ya estaba encima de él, rodeando sus brazos para pegarlo aún más a su cuerpo duro e igual de caliente. Pudo sentir la respiración de Jean, haciéndole cosquillas en su piel por la cercanía, y su cuerpo temblar anhelando algo que estaba por llegar.

JJ terminó de acercarse tomando su boca. Lamió el labio inferior pidiendo un permiso que el omega no dudó en conceder y, entonces, se hundió en la cálida y húmeda cavidad. Adentrándose con su lengua hasta enredarla en la pequeña contraria, y comenzando una batalla que no hizo más que aumentar la temperatura.

Podía sentir la fiebre recorriendo todo su cuerpo, ésta se estaba originando más abajo de su vientre, y la necesidad de bajar ese calor insoportable le hizo arquear la espalda en un arco para frotar su pelvis contra la pierna del mayor.

Los ojos de Jean se abrieron como los de un animal salvaje. Tomó a Yuri del trasero, estrujándolo entre sus grandes manos para elevarlo hasta sus caderas. Después, apoyó la espalda del omega contra el tronco de un árbol y la aprisionó con su propio cuerpo en medio de gruñidos profundos. Su miembro se había endurecido hasta sentirlo doloroso en sus pantalones así que de manera automática empujó sus caderas hacia delante, para frotarse a través de la tela con el interior de los muslos de Yuri.

Yuri gimió. Sentía claramente la deliciosa hombría del alfa, dura como una roca, golpear su piel suave y ardiente. También sentía como su propia entrada comenzaba a humedecerse, preparándose para recibir a quién sabía que era su alfa.

Fue en ese momento que su conciencia despertó y trató por todos los medios de volver a recuperar el control de su cuerpo que parecía luchar por desobedecerlo y permanecer en los brazos del alfa. Esto no estaba bien, no podía dejarse llevar por el deseo incluso si este le había arrasado como un volcán en erupción, él no quería sucumbir ante un alfa de esa manera.

—No...

Lo dijo apenas en un susurro, tan flojito y tan poco convincente que era imposible que alguien lo hubiese notado. Pero Jean lo escuchó.

Una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro por unos segundos, aunque el moreno aparentara ser alguien despreocupado y alegre la mayor parte del tiempo ser rechazado por tu pareja enlazada era un golpe directo. Uno lo suficientemente fuerte como para tardar en recomponer una sonrisa claramente forzada.

Yuri tembló al verlo, los ojos tristes de Jean lo habían dejado sin aliento, sacudiendo su corazón con un agudo pinchazo. Tuvo la necesidad de continuar, de eliminar la tristeza en la cara de ese chico torpe, volver a sentir la calidez de sus brazos envolviendo su cuerpo que ahora se sentía congelado. Se obligó a pensar que era mejor así, aunque su alma estuviera reprochándole duramente por ello.

—Lo siento —Jean fue el primero en hablar, luego de haberse alejado a una distancia segura para no cometer algo imprudente. Todavía seguía sintiendo su entrepierna dura rogando por un poco de atención.

Él había dejado de pensar en cuanto olió el delicioso aroma de Yuri, cuando vio que su cuerpo se contoneaba con levísimos movimientos provocativos inconscientes pero que un alfa podía notar claramente, cuando sintió el calor que emitía llamándolo, sus gemidos y el recuerdo del sabor de su piel terminaron de arrasar todos sus sentidos peor que la más fuerte de las drogas. Todo el autocontrol que había logrado mantener las últimas semanas se había evaporado para sólo pensar en apresar ese cuerpo delgado hasta llenarlo y marcarlo una y otra vez como suyo. Oír la negativa de Yuri lo había devuelto a la realidad como un jarro de agua fría.

Quizás el rubio podía haberlo consentido los primeros minutos, pero nada le aseguraba que no cambiara de opinión después. No podía permitir que todos los pequeños progresos que estaba haciendo con él se fueran por el caño. Estos últimos días había comenzado a relajarse en su presencia y hasta sentía que comenzaba a aceptarlo, sólo que se lo hacía llegar con insultos. No podía darle motivos para enfurecerlo más, porque se sentiría morir si Yuri le acusaba de forzarlo, si le daba motivos para odiarlo realmente.

Socialmente el alfa tenía poder sobre el omega, biológicamente habían sido creados para someterlos también, para que la voluntad del alfa siempre fuera impuesta sobre el linaje inferior. Y, sin embargo, JJ comenzaba a entender el poder real que tenía Yuri sobre él. Porque en realidad era él quien, por primera vez, se sentía en las manos de otra persona, todo lo que quería, por lo que respiraba, era por hacerlo feliz, elevarlo hasta las nubes y entregar su propia vida como sacrificio si este fuera necesario para cumplir sus deseos. El rey había pasado a ser sólo un esclavo, alguien que se arrodillaba cuando se lo pedían esos intensos ojos verdes.

Los dos ensillaron sus caballos en completo silencio, dejándose oír claramente el bullicioso sonido del bosque, ninguno podía siquiera levantar la mirada para enfrentar la del otro. Un torbellino de sentimientos batallaba en el interior de sus cuerpos.

Cuando se subió al caballo, la erección de Yuri aún tiraba y el trote sólo volvía el paseo más incómodo, se sonrojó y miró levemente hacia atrás, la cara de JJ también parecía molesta, removiéndose en el animal para buscar una forma adecuada de cabalgar, seguramente con los mismos problemas que él.

\---------------------------------------------------------SL

Otabek se despertó en la cama de Mila. Desde que indirectamente aceptó dormir con ella había esperado que sólo fuera una enajenación pasajera de la alfa, alguna excentricidad que tarde o temprano pasaría, cuando se cansara de él como se había cansado de cada uno de los omegas con los que se había acostado.

Pero su deseo no había disminuido ni un poco, incluso parecía haber aumentado con el paso del tiempo. Ella, que no había compartido cama con un omega por más de dos noches, dormía con él día tras día. A veces haciéndolo más de una vez a pesar del poco tiempo que disponía en el campamento.

Entre los soldados, los rumores que al principio había comenzado como susurros ahora eran voces altas e indiscretas que se elevaban cada vez que Mila no estaba presente. La relación que su capitana mantenía con el beta recién ingresado se había vuelto obvia. Ella tampoco se había molestado en ocultarlo, incluso cuando la relación entre un alfa y un beta no era bien vista por la mayoría social.

Los alfas podían hacer prácticamente todo aquello que quisieran, pero se esperaba de ellos que se enlazaran con un omega con el que pudieran criar y tener descendencia, especialmente si el beta era varón pues no podría dar hijos a un alfa de ninguna manera. Fuera de los rumores de los vecinos no había ninguna consecuencia legal para el alfa, una fortuna de la que no disponía el beta.

Si un alfa caía ante los encantos de un beta este podía ser acusado de brujería, de haber hechizado al alfa para hacer algo inmoral. A veces la simple sospecha o una acusación mal intencionada bastaba para que el beta fuera quemado en la hoguera.

Pero eso era algo que no preocupaba a Otabek por el momento. Mila le había prometido que lo mantendría a salvo de cualquier consecuencia legal y el confiaba en ella. Mila no era sólo una alfa sino también una de las promesas del ejército y seguramente llegaría a ocupar uno de los altos mandos en el futuro. También contaba con importantes contactos en su familia y fuera de esta, eso lo hacía alguien tan poderoso como para no desear interponerte en su camino ni en sus deseos.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada contra las crueles acusaciones de sus propios compañeros betas cuando esta se daba la vuelta. Estos se burlaban continuamente de Otabek culpándolo directamente de haber perdido el orgullo, de ser una deshonra.

Sus habilidades físicas estaban muy por debajo del resto y los chistes crueles sobre que las había compensado con sus habilidades de zorra no tardaron en llegar. Sus compañeros no lo veían como un igual sino como una puta. Como si ese hubiera sido el motivo por el que había entrado allí. Y aunque le doliese reconocerlo, si Mila no se hubiera interesado en él seguiría limpiando la mansión de los Plisetsky.

Lentamente desenvolvió los brazos de la pelirroja alrededor de su cuerpo para poder vestirse en silencio. Él no pensaba rendirse, no iba a conformarse con vivir de esta forma el resto de su vida. Se había propuesto un objetivo, una meta que debía alcanzar no importaba cómo.

Empezaría adquiriendo el nivel de sus compañeros, aunque tuviera que renunciar al sueño y hacerse amigo del dolor. No era un estúpido ni un crédulo, sabía que hacer simplemente el doble de ejercicios que el pelotón no bastaría para llegar a su nivel, entonces estaba dispuesto a multiplicar el esfuerzo por tres o por cuatro. Llegaría a la cima a su manera, sacrificando su cuerpo y su alma si era necesario.


	6. Promesas

El campamento de entrenamiento militar de Mila se ubicaba en los límites de la ciudad, lo había construido su abuelo Nikolai hacía ya décadas y lo había convertido, con mucho esfuerzo, en una máquina de producir soldados invencibles para el ejército del reino.

Miles de betas y alfas jóvenes venidos de todas partes del reino buscaban pasar su entrenamiento militar allí y, aunque era casi imposible entrar y aún lo era más superar el adiestramiento, hacerlo suponía tener un brillante futuro asegurado. 

Nikolai pasó años entrenando allí a sus hombres después de una honrosa jubilación en el ejército, pero cuando no quedaban más que unos años para que cumpliera los setenta decidió que no era un hombre que permaneciera sentado mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio y marchó de nuevo a combatir en las primeras filas ante el asombro de todos.  
El campamento pasó a ser cuidado por Yakov, uno de sus viejos amigos alfa y más tarde, cuando Mila tuvo edad, por ella. Aunque Yakov seguía manteniendo su lugar allí y era el encargado de administrarlo durante las largas temporadas de ausencias de la pelirroja.

Había multitud de leyendas sobre aquel lugar, la favorita de Mila era aquella que le había contado su abuelo cuando aún era una niña dónde Nikolai había salvado a una de las hijas de la diosa del río de morir deshidratada cuando la sequía había convertido un hermoso valle fértil en un desierto de arena. 

Nikolai había cargado a la débil joven en su espalda y había hecho kilómetros con ella a cuestas gastando sus propias reservas de agua para evitar que se desecara aunque él hubiera pasado días sin beber ni una gota. Cuando llegaron a un río la muchacha se zambulló en él con un rápido gracias para instantes después convertirse en espuma bajo su mirada incrédula.  
Desde ese entonces Nikolai había obtenido el favor de los dioses que bendijeron el campamento para que aquellos hombres entrenados allí se volvieran soldados invencibles y grandes héroes que alcanzarían las más gloriosas hazañas. 

Mila ya no era una niña y no creía en cuentos de hadas del agua, tampoco era supersticiosa. La razón por la que los soldados que entrenaban eran los mejores se debía al trabajo duro, horas de extenuante entrenamiento eran los que te convertían en alguien realmente fuerte. Ella lo había aprendido en carne propia.

— No es habitual verte tan meditativa.

Mila regresó a la Tierra para enfocar la vista en ese viejo alfa gruñón al que respondió con una sonrisa radiante.  
— ¡Hola, Yakov! 

El hombre elevó una de sus cejas mirando el campo de entrenamiento ubicado debajo de la terraza en la que se encontraban ellos, los soldados se blandían con la espada en duelos de a dos. A pesar de la edad, el viejo Yakov seguía siendo un alfa imponente, famoso por su mal carácter.

— Me han llegado rumores, Mila. Más que rumores, gritos.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio, no quería dar explicaciones a Yakov y mucho menos que estas llegaran a su abuelo. Cosa que dudaba que pudiera evitar.  
— No te imaginaba adicto a los cotilleos.

Al viejo alfa le atacó un tic en el ojo.

—¡¡Maldita mocosa!! ¡Puede que creas ser un alfa muy fuerte pero aun te queda aprender mucho sobre cómo ser un buen líder!

Ella le sacó la lengua.

— En serio, le hará mal a tu tensión que te alteres de esa forma.  
Yakov volvió a los gritos, pero ella perdió sus ojos en el entrenamiento de nuevo. Otabek había estado combatiendo en duelos de espada con sus compañeros y hasta el momento los había perdido todos.

Desde que lo vio por primera vez había notado su fuerza de voluntad, su orgullo, su valor y su mirada fuerte a través de los irises oscuros. Todo ello eran características extraordinarias para un soldado. Habilidades que no podían aprenderse en el entrenamiento pero que él poseía de manera innata. Aun así no le servirían de nada si tenía esa falta de talento físico. 

Había mejorado mucho estas últimas semanas, lo había visto levantarse todas las noches a entrenar hasta que su cuerpo sangraba y seguir el entrenamiento matutino después con el resto de soldados. Luego de haber llenado su estómago con algo de comida se levantaba, con sus músculos temblando por el dolor y el cansancio acumulados, para seguir entrenando hasta que caía la noche y ella lo reclamaba.

Pero a pesar de ello, si Otabek no lograba mejorar lo suficiente, lo sacaría del ejército. No llevaba hombres a morir a una guerra, aunque estos así lo desearan.  
Quiso cerrar los ojos ante el siguiente enfrentamiento. Un alfa rubio y alto había propuesto batirse con Otabek y el muy idiota había aceptado. No era el alfa más fuerte que se pudiera encontrar, pero aun así la diferencia de fuerza entre un alfa y un beta era brutal, incluso para uno de los betas entrenados por ella.

Los soldados dejaron sus propias peleas para formar un círculo, divertidos por lo que sería el enfrentamiento más injusto de la mañana. Otabek elevó su espada adoptando una posición de defensa ante el primer ataque que no tardó en llegar. 

Chris corrió hacia él con su espada en la mano, sus músculos se hacían más visibles con la carrera. En el primer golpe partió la espada de Otabek en dos, dejándola reducida a una empuñadura de madera con un pequeño trozo de metal inservible en el extremo.

Mila apretó la barandilla hasta que el hierro bajo sus manos quebró. Desde su posición pudo ver cómo Chris jugaba con Otabek de la misma forma que un gato lo haría con un ratón. Haciéndole cortes superficiales con la espada en brazos y piernas que buscaban quebrar su espíritu. Hacer que cayera y se rindiera. Pero Otabek no se rendía y eso estaba divirtiendo aún más al coro que gritaban animados porque le diera una paliza.  
Ella no podía intervenir, aunque deseara pararlo con todo su corazón seguía siendo una pelea de a dos que ambos habían aceptado, si ella se metía y dejaba claro su favoritismo sobre el beta las cosas para Otabek dentro del grupo serían aún peores, no sobreviviría.  
Chris se animó entonces a tirar su arma a un lado. Con sus nudillos apretados dio un puñetazo en el abdomen de Otabek que le hizo caer al suelo de rodillas. 

Mila no era masoquista, no podía seguir viendo eso. Desvió la vista hacia el lado contrario enfocándola de nuevo en Yakov que miraba todo con un semblante serio.

— No seas cobarde. No te enseñé a que dieras la espalda a los problemas.

Se mordió el labio y volvió a dirigir la vista a Otabek que tosía sangre en el suelo. Trataba de levantarse apoyándose con sus manos en la tierra, ella rogaba que no lo hiciera.  
— Tu inmadurez y tu egoísmo ha llevado a ese chico que jamás debió entrar en el ejército hasta aquí, estas son las consecuencias de tus actos. Si estuvierais en una batalla real, si alguien estuviera a punto de matarlo en este momento ¿también cerrarías los ojos?

Chris dio una patada a Otabek cuando comenzaba a levantarse. Incluso desde su posición pudo oír el inconfundible sonido de una costilla fracturándose. El alfa se dio la vuelta habiendo dejado a Otabek tendido en el suelo, con los vítores del resto de hombres felicitándolo.

—Entiende que este no es lugar para putas—gritó para asegurarse de que lo oyera. 

Una piedra surcó el cielo a una velocidad alarmante, golpeando el ojo de Chris. Otabek la había lanzado desde el suelo, sin siquiera haberse erguido para apuntar.  
El rubio se llevó la mano al ojo con un rugido, iba a matarlo.

— Debo reconocer que el chico tiene buena puntería.

Pero al mirar a la pelirroja y el extraño brillo en sus ojos supo que esta estaba a punto de hacer una locura.

— Eso no fue simple puntería, Yakov.

Mila apoyó una de sus manos en la pesada barandilla, ahora rota, para impulsarse y de un salto aterrizar en el suelo sin problemas. Los soldados deshicieron el círculo al verla y Chris maldijo por lo bajo, pero se detuvo.  
—Estábamos combatiendo uno contra uno, como nos pediste.  
Chris casi estaba ladrando y ella debía ser cuidadosa para no demostrar ningún tipo de favoritismo. Ellos debían tener un líder en quien pudieran confiar. Si el grupo comenzaba a pensar que era una mala líder se rebelarían en el peor momento y estarían condenados al fracaso. Debía existir un vínculo entre ella y sus soldados que les hiciera sentir que si le eran fieles y la obedecían podrían ganar todas las batallas. Desde la llegada de Otabek sentía que ese vínculo se estaba debilitando y debía evitar que terminara por romperse.

—Especifiqué que quería un duelo con armas.

Chris sonrió de forma sarcástica.  
—No iba a darnos una gran batalla con esa espada.

Su vista se dirigió al trozo de acero partido en dos que había quedado abandonado en el suelo.

—Entonces tendréis que coger otra arma.

El grupo se removió inquieto e incluso hubo algunos murmullos sorprendidos. Habían jurado que la alfa pararía la pelea para proteger al beta pero lejos de eso, iba a iniciarla de nuevo.

Chris pareció incómodo, ¿Mila esperaba que matara a un chico claramente más débil que él en un entrenamiento? Su conciencia comenzaba a picarle. No sería algo que pudiera recordar orgulloso.

— No creo que sea necesario, ya soy el claro vencedor.  
La expresión de Mila se había vuelto tan fría que dio un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente.

—Ninguno de los dos está muerto o se ha rendido. Altin, ¿te rindes?

El beta había conseguido ponerse de rodillas llevando un brazo a sus costillas. Respiraba con dificultad, pero consiguió que su voz sonara alta y clara.

— No.

Los soldados comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí. Ese chico debía de ser un loco suicida.  
—Giacometti, ¿te rindes?

— No—gruñó.

Entonces tendrán un duelo justo, con armas. Mila se dirigió al garaje dónde guardaban el resto de armas ignorando a Yakov que la recriminaba por haber perdido la poca cabeza que le quedaba. 

Y aunque ella por fuera no hubiera mostrado un sólo signo de inseguridad, por dentro temblaba de miedo. Siempre había confiado en su instinto, su instinto nunca le había fallado. Rogaba a los dioses que esta no fuera la primera vez que se equivocara.  
El grupo de soldados la siguió con curiosidad. Otabek a duras penas pudo llegar hasta allí aun cuando el almacén de armas no estaba más que a unos pocos metros, no entendía a dónde quería llegar Mila con esto. Aunque él jamás se rendiría debía reconocer que estaba hecho un asco, no podría aguantar un duelo contra el alfa. 

Entonces entendió su plan, estaba sorprendido. Mila acababa de alcanzar dos rudimentarios arcos de madera. Por el estado en el que estaban deducía que nadie había practicado con el arco en mucho tiempo. Los comentarios bajos, sorprendidos porque la alfa eligiera esa arma, se lo confirmaron. Los hombres de Mila iban a la guerra con espadas, con nada más.

Mila tendió uno de los arcos a Chris sin variar su expresión fría.

— ¿Sabes utilizar un arco?  
Chris lo tomó apretándolo entre sus dedos.

— Sí. Podría vencer con cualquier arma.

La pelirroja no hizo ningún comentario y se dirigió a Otabek, dándole el arco de la misma forma, aunque el moreno pudo sentir un hilo de ansiedad en su voz mientras ella aun sujetaba el arma.

— ¿Sabes manejar un arco?

Sus ojos se encontraron, no le había dado un arco por casualidad, lo sabía. De alguna forma ella había podido leer a través de él, esa era la brillante alfa que había admirado por años y ahora era el momento de ponerse a su altura.  
Porque él también podía ver a través de ella. Entendía su plan y lo que esperaba de él, entendía su miedo detrás de su apariencia fuerte. Incluso sin que hubieran cruzado una sola palabra podían comprenderse el uno a al otro cómo si hubieran formado equipo por años.

— Son el arma de mi pueblo natal. 

Ella soltó el arco en sus manos, pudo sentir como se relajaba. En serio confiaba en él, no podía fallarla.

Chris y Otabek se colocaron uno frente al otro, separados por aproximadamente treinta metros. El moreno apenas podía mantenerse en pie, aunque supiera utilizar el arco sus costillas rotas le impedían mantenerse erguido y tomar la posición correcta. Aún era más difícil si tenía que superar la velocidad de Chris que no dejaba de ser un alfa.  
— Esta vez me aseguraré de que te quedes en el suelo, puta.

El rubio levantó el brazo tensando la flecha antes de soltarla directamente contra Otabek pero el beta logró lanzar la suya instantes después, partiendo la flecha del alfa por la mitad, tal y como él había hecho con su espada.

El asombro fue general, al ver como la flecha de Chris caía partida al suelo mientras que la de Otabek había tenido fuerza para seguir hasta perderse en el bosque.

— No. No puede ser.  
Otabek tensó el arco y lanzó una segunda flecha. Había sido tan rápido que Chris ni siquiera pudo reaccionar. 

Mila había llegado hasta dónde se situaba el alfa rubio desenvainando su espada. La flecha rebotó contra el metal colocado a la altura de la frente de Chris, logrando desviar la punta antes de que lo matara.

Los ojos de Mila y Otabek volvieron a contemplarse, en silencio, estudiando la fuerza del otro. La velocidad con la que Otabek lanzó la segunda flecha sólo podía compararse a la velocidad con la que Mila se interpuso entre ambos y desenvainó su espada. 

Los ojos del beta se desviaron entonces hacia la espada de la pelirroja. Nunca la había visto fuera de su funda, tampoco la usaba cuando entrenaba. La llevaba colgando de su cinturón en una funda negra con pequeños cristales oscuros, no imaginó que la espada fuese negra también, incluso la hoja de metal se veía mucho más oscura que la de las espadas normales.  
Era la espada más hermosa que jamás había visto. 

—Suficiente. La pelea ha acabado.

La mente de Chris regresó en ese instante, aturdido y aún sin entender lo que había pasado.

— Pero...no acabó...dijiste que continuaría hasta que uno de los dos se rindiera.  
— O hasta que uno muriera. Y tú lo estás.

No necesitaba decir más para que lo comprendiera. Si Mila no se hubiera interpuesto, la flecha de Otabek le habría atravesado el cráneo.

__________________________________________SL

Yuri cambió de postura por decimonovena vez sobre la cama. Estás últimas semanas habían dado un vuelco a su vida. 

Había tenido sus objetivos más o menos claros desde que era un cachorro. Siempre quiso ser uno de los valientes militares que poblaban su familia, quería ser fuerte y que el resto lo mirara con admiración y orgullo como miraban a su abuelo.

Después había llegado un jarro de agua fría en forma de realidad, recordándole que un omega no podía pertenecer a ese mundo. Había protestado claro, gritado y pataleado, pero cuando nada de eso funcionó se había concentrado en sus libros. Le gustaba leer y escribir y lo hacía lo suficientemente bien para poder vivir de ello.

En sus sueños no estaba el pertenecer a alguien, unirse a un alfa. Él había deseado vivir en alguna casita perdida lejos de la ciudad cuando fuese mayor y su abuelo no estuviera entre ellos, escribiendo. Quizás adoptar algún niño, un omega cómo él, al que pudiera decirle que podía llegar a ser todo lo que quisiera, que no habría límites para ellos. Sin líneas rojas.  
En esas semanas todos sus planes se habían deshecho y por primera vez en años no tenía un plan B bajo la manga. Se había enlazado y la idea de volverse otro omega sumiso le aterraba. Por mucho que se engañara sabía que su propio corazón estaba cambiando gracias a la marca que le adornaba el cuello. 

Sus hormonas se descontrolaban cuando estaba en presencia de Jean y cuando reunía todas sus fuerzas para rechazarlo sentía una punzada de culpabilidad en su pecho. Todas las noches soñaba con él, con sus manos acariciando sus muslos y su lengua recorriendo su cuello. Despertaba empapado en sudor y tenía que recurrir a consolarse él mismo entre las sábanas, algo que siempre lo dejaba insatisfecho. 

Lo único que lo había mantenido con ánimo esas semanas era la próxima visita de su abuelo. Nikolai era un oasis de paz cuando estaba con él, estaba seguro de que cuando lo viera tendría más claro los pasos que tomar a partir de ahora. Esa mañana había llegado una carta suya.  
Yuri la apretó entre sus manos dando otra vuelta en la cama. Ya la había memorizado.

Su abuelo le felicitaba por el enlace con su alfa, como si fuese algo por lo que deseara que lo felicitasen. El resto de la carta estaba llena de buenos deseos, palabras bonitas y la cruel noticia de que no podría venir después de todo.   
Había habido un retraso, una situación más complicada de la que previó y su reencuentro quedaba aplazado hasta una fecha indefinida. Yuri frotó sus ojos contra su manga, ya no le quedaban lágrimas, pero estos seguían estando hinchados y rojos. 

Como si el destino quisiera joderlo aún más el revuelo que se oía en los pisos de abajo le indicó que de nuevo venía su tormento personal. Rápidamente llegó hasta la puerta, atrancándola con su cuerpo antes de que él la abriera.  
—Yuri-chan, por favor....

— Hoy no, lárgate. 

— Sabes que no lo haré, no me hagas subir por la ventana de nuevo. 

Jean juró que Yuri había rodado los ojos detrás de la puerta, pero finalmente se había apartado. 

Cuando entró nada le preparó para ver la cara de Yuri. Ya le habían informado de la noticia y de que el gatito estaría más arisco de lo normal, eso era algo que él podía manejar.   
Pero definitivamente no manejaba tan bien ver el rastro de sus lágrimas, ni sus ojos apagados. Se sintió desesperado y frustrado por no saber cómo arreglarlo. En un impulso se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó, estrechándolo en sus brazos como si así pudiese parar todo aquello que le hacía daño.  
No había tocado al omega en sus anteriores visitas, estaba seguro de que Yuri lo rechazaría con tan sólo pensarlo pero no fue así esta vez. Estuvieron largos minutos sin hablar, sentados en el suelo, con el mayor acunándolo en sus brazos. No había ninguna segunda intención en ello, Jean sólo quería mostrarle su apoyo y comprensión genuinamente y él se permitió cerrar los ojos e imaginar que era su abuelo.

Yuri finalmente se deshizo del abrazo y rompió el silencio con semblante serio. Se veía más recuperado, aunque el mayor sospechaba que era sólo porque había tenido tiempo de armar una fachada.

— ¿Por qué viniste?

Dudoso, dirigió la vista al paquete violeta que traía consigo. En esta situación temía ser tachado de insensible, no había planeado que las cosas se dieran así. 

— ¿Un regalo, en serio? ¿realmente crees que estoy de humor para más flores y bombones?  
Jean tartamudeó antes de formar una frase coherente, Yuri era implacable. 

— No. Esta vez no es nada de eso. 

El rubio elevó una ceja, era verdad que no tenía el mejor humor para regalos pero ahora le picaba la curiosidad. 

Se levantó para tomar el paquete y abrirlo, había una daga larga, simple y totalmente blanca. Yuri dejó el paquete en el suelo con desinterés.

—Pensaste que regalarme una espada te daría puntos, como si eso solucionara el que no pueda entrar al ejército, así que de camino aquí pasaste por la tienda y compraste una.  
El labio de Jean tembló, no le había gustado y Yuri estaba consiguiendo que se acobardara. Y pensar que estaba seguro con su regalo esa mañana. 

— N-no. No la compré, mandé hacerla para ti. 

— Oh, bien. Entonces cuando descubriste que estabas enlazado a mi mandaste hacer una y ahora te la entregaron. Pensaste que así me conquistarías. Bien, te dio algo de trabajo, pero siento decirte que tengo cientos de espadas mucho más bonitas que ésta en mi casa. 

Jean bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo y no veía la forma de arreglarlo.  
— Lo siento. No quería que te ofendiera mi regalo, Yuri-chan. Pero si sirve de algo no mandé hacerla ahora. Quería dártela hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenías doce. 

Yuri regresó la vista a la daga con duda.

— ¿Por qué ibas a querer hacerme un regalo entonces? Estabas comprometido con... ella— chasqueó su lengua, molesto de sólo recordarlo. 

Jean enrojeció. 

—¡Porque no quería ganar ningún punto contigo tan sólo deseaba que la tuvieras! ...quiero decir, cuando te conocí recuerdo que estabas cargando todas esas espadas y apenas aguantabas su peso. Las espadas de la familia Plisetsky son las más bellas del mundo, tienen empuñaduras de oro y joyas, pero son demasiado pesadas para un omega—. Jean no pudo disimular una sonrisa al recordar la escena—. Después de eso, cada vez que venía siempre tratabas de atacarme con una de ellas y el peso hacía que te doblaras hacia atrás cuando intentabas darme un golpe, por eso pensé en hacerte una especial.  
Yuri tomó la daga entre sus manos, era cierto que era increíblemente ligera y no sólo por tener una empuñadura simple, la hoja también parecía ser de alguna aleación especial. 

—Siempre la traía conmigo, cada vez que venía pensaba en dártela, pero terminaba creyendo que la rechazarías y ...fui un cobarde, tu carácter tampoco ayudaba. Hoy me atreví porque no habías rechazado los regalos anteriores, no sabía lo de tu abuelo y supongo que fui terriblemente insensible al presentarme con...

—Entonces tú...— interrumpió el parloteo interminable—. Creías en mi... ¿la hiciste porque creíste que me convertiría en un gran soldado?  
— ¿Eh? No, la hice porque pensé que terminarías cayéndote al usar las otras y no quería que te hicieras daño cuando vinieras a intentar matarme. 

Yuri apretó la empuñadura entre sus manos, la sombra gris de sus ojos había desaparecido para dar paso a un destello rojo de furia. 

— ¡¡Deja que cumpla tu deseo, idiota!!

Jean tuvo que sujetar sus muñecas para evitar que el rubio terminara estrenando su regalo. 

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Eso duele!¡Piedad!

Jean recuperó la compostura una vez que el rubio había frenado sus intentos homicidas con un puchero.

— No quiero decir que seas débil, Yuri. Eres el omega más fuerte que he conocido. Eres constante, decidido y valiente. Lo que te falta de fuerza física lo compensas con la determinación de un huracán. Pero eso no es suficiente si no hay un entrenamiento real detrás, si nadie te enseña a usarla.

Se acercó a él, tanto como para hacer que la cara de Yuri enrojeciera, y rodeó la mano con la que Yuri sostenía la daga. 

— Yo puedo enseñarte a utilizarla, si quieres.

— ¿Me enseñarías a pesar de ser omega?

— No veo nada de malo en que aprendas a defenderte. Y creo que los omegas podéis hacer mucho más de lo que la sociedad piensa. 

El corazón de Yuri latía con fuerza.

— ¿Sin límites?

— Sin límites.


	7. El viaje

JJ cepillaba a su caballo favorito, un hermoso pura sangre blanco inmaculado que contrastaba perfectamente con el caballo negro de Yuri. Habían terminado de empacar las cosas, no sin contratiempos de parte del omega que aún le seguía poniendo las cosas difíciles. 

—¿Vienes a despedirte? —no necesitaba voltearse para saber que su pelirroja amiga había llegado a las caballerizas.

—En realidad estaba pensando en acompañaros. Si os metéis en problemas, algo seguro conociéndoos, más vale que Yuri viaje con un alfa realmente fuerte para protegerlo. 

Jean sonrió, sabía que Mila estaba jugando.

—Te recuerdo que yo gané en el último duelo. 

—Y yo te recuerdo que aun así te gano por una. 

—¿En serio? Tus matemáticas apestan.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, podían verse chispas eléctricas bailando en sus pupilas, pero apenas en unos instantes comenzaron a reír escandalosamente.  
—¿Recuerdas la cara de Yakov cuando le dijiste eso en medio de una de sus clases? 

—¡Tú eras muchísimo peor que yo! Casi siempre eras la que ideaba las travesuras y luego acabábamos ambos castigados. 

—¡Porque no eras capaz de seguir una coartada! Siempre que Yakov te preguntaba te ponías nervioso y acababas confesando lo que habías hecho. Nunca fuiste bueno mintiendo.   
Ambos suspiraron, de pequeños habían vivido un montón de pequeñas aventuras juntos. 

—Y ahora estoy comprometido con Yuri. 

—Sobre eso... —la pelirroja dudó, apenas una centésima de segundo, mientras se decidía a abordar el tema—. ¿Quieres a Yuri? Quiero decir, más allá de todo lo instintivo y que sea tu omega.

Jean dibujo una media sonrisa. Sabía que, como alfa, Mila confiaba en él para proteger a su primo, pero no iba a conformarse con sólo eso. Él la conocía mejor de lo que ella dejaba ver, pues aunque la mayoría pensaran que el demonio rojo no tenía sentimientos, en realidad su sensibilidad la desbordaba por dentro, especialmente cuando se trataba de sus personas cercanas.  
Él no tenía problemas en contarle la verdad, nunca había tenido nada que ocultar y no iba a empezar ahora.

—Nunca pensé en comprometerme con él y tampoco pensé nunca en enamorarme de nadie. Desde el comienzo la idea del amor estaba descartada. Mi alianza con Isabella se pactó cuando tenía ocho años y ambos nos llevábamos lo suficientemente bien para llevar un matrimonio tranquilo. Si las cosas no funcionaban en la cama, cada uno podríamos tener nuestros amantes, ya sabes, no es algo raro en...

—¿La realeza?

Jean asintió para continuar.

—Yuri siempre me pareció el omega más bonito del mundo, pero nunca me permití pensar en él de esa forma, él era menor que yo y aunque la diferencia de edad no sea grande, había apartado la idea de elegir pareja. Me conformé con elegirlo como hermano menor... o al menos yo tenía esa idea porque él jamás me soportó.  
—Al grano, Jean —bufó Mila—. Tus sentimientos por él, ahora.  
—Je, es difícil porque no siento que mis sentimientos por él hayan cambiado, sólo les estoy poniendo atención en lugar de ignorarlos. Me siento relajado, cuando el compromiso con Isabella quedo anulado sentí como si me hubieran liberado de los grilletes. Y ahora... me siento feliz. Es curioso, pero incluso cuando desperté en el bosque, antes de ver su cara sabía que era él, no sólo lo deseaba mi cuerpo, sabía que era Yuri porque sólo él podía hacer que me sintiera de esa forma —sus mejillas enrojecieron con una mirada soñadora, pero pronto se vio inundado por una sombra de tristeza y sus hombros cayeron abatidos—. Es como si me sintiera feliz de haber roto mi compromiso y haber fallado a mi pueblo. ¿No me convierte eso en un rey pésimo?

—Quizás tengas razón —Jean sonrió de forma amarga ante las palabras de su amiga—. Somos más parecidos de lo que pensamos, Jean. Supongo que ambos estamos yendo contra las reglas de este juego, haciendo lo contrario a lo que esperaban de nosotros, como alfas o yo que sé.

Mila esperó a que el otro hablara. Sabía que JJ conocía su relación con Otabek y estaba preparada para recibir algún tipo de sermón por su parte, pero él solo la miró comprensivo. Mila le devolvió la sonrisa. Jean era uno de los pocos alfas en los que confiaba al punto de poner la vida en sus manos si fuera necesario.

—Pero incluso si eso te convierte en un mal rey, el hombre que hay detrás de la corona puede sentirse orgulloso.   
El caballo que Jean cepillaba relinchó dándole la razón. 

—Aunque solo eso no te valdrá con mi primo. Lo amo, pero es terco, orgulloso, indomable y obstinado. No sé a quién habrá salido.  
Jean tenía una ligera idea, aunque no era lo suficientemente valiente como para decirla en voz alta. 

—Su carácter es maravilloso —Mila rodó los ojos al ver como de nuevo sonreía igual que un tonto enamorado—. Es tan divertido y bonito cuando se enfada. Aunque creo que solo lo he visto enfadado, así que no estoy seguro de cómo es de otra forma. 

La pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Desde luego, si había alguien capaz de ablandar el corazón rebelde de ese gatito malhumorado, sin duda era ese enorme idiota de gran corazón. 

*  
Los gritos de Yuri salían de su recámara y eran perfectamente audibles incluso varios pasillos más allá. Dentro de su habitación, el tigre había arrojado su ropa en la maleta y ahora la cerraba a patadas.

—Yuri-chan, sabías que llegaría el momento de irse...— empezó con un hilo de valor.

Desde la puerta el alfa moreno observaba como la habitación de Yuri estaba recibiendo una paliza de manos de su dueño.

—¡CÁLLATE! —gritó con todo el aire que podía salir de sus pulmones—. ¡Y no creas que obedeceré todo lo que tú me digas!  
—Sí, sí...

—¡No te obedeceré en absoluto!

Yuri dio una patada a la bolsa de viaje que Jean consiguió atrapar en el aire. 

—Incluso si vivimos juntos —hizo énfasis en recalcar con una mueca lo poco que le gustaba esa idea—. ¡Te ignoraré! ¡Haré como si no existieras!  
Yuri caminaba a paso de elefante hacia el carruaje con Jean tratando de seguirlo con todas sus maletas. 

—No creo que puedas lograr eso, gatito. 

Yuri lo miró con fuego en sus ojos antes de cerrar la puerta del vehículo de un portazo ante los inmutables Mila y Otabek que ya los esperaban montados en sus caballos. 

Mila había decidido no traerse a más soldados con ella, el viaje era tranquilo y más gente solo los retrasaría en el camino. Después de una hora de viaje, Otabek dejó su caballo para entrar en la carroza con Yuri. 

—Yuri, me dijeron que te avisara, pararemos a comer en quince minutos. ¿Qué estás comiendo?  
El rubio tosió casi atragantándose. Otabek lo había pillado por sorpresa y el pequeño bote que llevaba le resbaló de sus manos.  
El moreno tomó el bote observando el contenido a través del cristal, no eran alimentos sino plantas. Podía distinguir flores de cerezo y dientes de león entre varias hojas con distintos tonos de verde trituradas. 

—¿Por qué tomas esto?

Yuri apartó la mirada, estaba tan avergonzado que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Otabek.

—Es... para controlar mis hormonas. 

—¿No tuviste tu primer celo en el bosque raíces? Deberían faltar meses para el siguiente.

Yuri negó con la cabeza.   
—Tú no lo entiendes... Cada vez que ese idiota se acerca, mi cuerpo reacciona. Empieza a hacer calor, el corazón me empieza a palpitar con fuerza y ...—calló el resto de síntomas—. Esto me ayuda a controlar mis hormonas y evitar que ellas me dominen a mí. 

El moreno le devolvió el bote con rostro pensativo. 

—No creo que esos síntomas se deban a tu condición de omega.

—¡Cállate! ¡Por supuesto que se debe a eso y si se te ocurre decir algo más te echaré de una patada!  
Otabek levantó sus manos en señal de paz, el rubio no se solía enojar con él, pero en las últimas semanas había estado más irritable de lo normal. 

—Lo siento...tú tampoco lo debes estar pasando bien. Debe de ser horrible estar con Mila. Horrible. 

Meditó por unos instantes esa palabra. Ni por un momento había pensado que lo que tenía con Mila fuera horrible.

—Es antinatural. Ella es un alfa y yo no soy una pareja adecuada para ella, perderá la confianza de su ejército.   
Desde que había derrotado a Giacometti su situación había mejorado. No tenía amigos precisamente, pero las burlas habían parado y su cuerpo se había hecho lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar los entrenamientos, aunque eso no garantizaba nada. Temía que en cualquier momento dejaran de obedecer a Mila por su culpa y hubiera una revuelta, Mila debía recuperar la cordura antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Tengo una idea, ¡escapémonos! 

El mayor rodó los ojos.  
—Eso ya lo hemos intentado. Mila nos descubrió la última vez y ahora son dos alfas contra un beta y un omega.

—Sobreestimas sus habilidades. Puede que los alfas sean más rápidos y fuertes a pie, pero tenemos caballos y el mío es el más rápido de toda la cuadra. 

—Y el de Mila el segundo.   
Yuri levantó las cejas con una sonrisa pícara.

—No, Yuri, no te seguiré, tu plan es una locura. Incluso si logras escapar, ¿a dónde irás tu solo en medio del bosque?

El otro dio un bufido molesto.

—Entonces mantén tu boca cerrada y no te entrometas. 

Cuando los caballos pararon Yuri decidió bajar del carro. Jean le abrió la puerta y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo, pero él gruñó y se bajó por el lado contrario. 

Habían decidido hacer una parada para comer en un pequeño claro. Cerca debía haber un río para que los caballos bebieran agua.  
—Otabek, ¿llevas tu arco? 

Él asintió. 

—Ve con JJ para cazar algo de comer. Yo iré a recoger leña para la fogata con Yuri. 

—Estoy cansado—Yuri fingió un bostezo acompañado de sus manos—. Me quedaré aquí a esperar.

Ella levantó una ceja, extrañada por la actitud del omega menor, pero lo dejó pasar con un suspiro. 

—Está bien—no se alejaría mucho para tomar un poco de leña y Yuri podía vigilar el campamento.

Jean y Otabek se adentraron en el bosque. Otabek mantenía su expresión seria, salvo Mila nunca había entablado conversación con un alfa, conocía su lugar, incluso si el más alto insistía en parlotear con él sin importar que no recibiera respuesta. 

—Por aquí, escucho ramas —indicó el de ojos azules, sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados que los de beta, así que el otro simplemente le siguió, aunque él no pudiera percibir los sonidos con tanta claridad—. Mila me ha dicho que eres increíble con el arco.

Él enrojeció. ¿Mila hablaba de él? ¿Y estaba orgullosa de sus habilidades? Nunca había destacado en nada, así que le parecía increíble que alguien como Mila pudiera presumir de él.   
Jean asintió y señaló a su derecha.  
—Vuélvete sin hacer ruido, a cien metros hay una liebre grande. ¿Crees que podrías darle?

Él giró su cabeza. No la había visto, aunque el alfa de al lado debía hasta poder olerla, el sentido de caza de un alfa estaba muy desarrollado.

Tomó el arco acomodándose con cuidado, imaginaba que esto era una especie de prueba y no quería decepcionarlo. Especialmente porque no iba a dejar a Mila como una mentirosa.   
Con rapidez tensó el arco y disparó una flecha que certeramente se clavó en el cuello del animal arrebatándole la vida en segundos.

—¡Realmente increíble! Mila no exageraba —Jean le revolvió los cabellos de improvisto, dejando la cara de Otabek como la de un tomate maduro ¿acaso ese tipo no comprendía lo que era el espacio personal ajeno? —. ¡Veamos con que acompañaremos el conejo!

Miró hacia arriba oteando los árboles hasta que encontró lo que quería, un nido repleto de huevos colgaba en una de las ramas altas que cubrían sus cabezas.

—No puedes alcanzarlos, están demasiados altos—murmuró aun recuperándose de las manías molestas del alfa. 

No era por desanimarle, pero el árbol debía de medir casi cien pies y no tenía nada para escalarlo, ni siquiera una cuerda.  
—No te preocupes, tú ve a por la liebre.

Otabek se encogió de hombros, si ese alfa presumido quería caerse y darse un buen golpe no le importaba, a lo mejor así se le acomodaban las ideas. Caminó hasta tomar la liebre y quitarle la flecha para meterla en una bolsa de cuero. Cuando se giró para volver a dónde estaba casi se le cayó lo que traía en las manos. Jean ya estaba alcanzando la rama donde estaba el nido. 

Lo más increíble no es que lo hubiera conseguido, puede que otro alfa excepcional como Mila también hubiera logrado escalar el árbol, sino el tiempo. No debía de haberle llevado más de treinta segundos lo que revelaba que puede que fuese el alfa con mejor condición física que jamás había visto. 

Jean bajó con rapidez del árbol sonriendo a Otabek mientras le mostraba los huevos.

—¡Seis! Y también hay setas comestibles debajo de los árboles de allá. Cuando las recojamos podremos volver y preparar una gran comida. 

Otabek asintió algo cansado por la energía del mayor, parecía entusiasmarse fácilmente con todo, como un niño.  
Sin decir nada más ambos comenzaron a recoger los hongos cuando un grito los hizo parar en la tarea.  
—¡JODER!

—Esa es Mila.

Tomaron la bolsa y corrieron hasta el claro, dónde la pelirroja ya estaba montada en un caballo, el único que veían. 

—Ese mocoso se ha escapado y ha soltado todos los caballos. Este es el único que he encontrado cerca, ¡iré a por él!

Jean quedó en blanco para después tratar de buscar un caballo para ir por su omega, pero Mila ya había desaparecido cabalgando en el bosque. 

No debía haber ido muy lejos, por las ramas pisadas había pasado galopando por ahí. Cuando consiguió avistarlo, Yuri balanceó las riendas demostrando lo buen jinete que era y como una amazona empezó a poner distancia entre ellos. 

—¡Detente, Yuri!

Pero el menor no lo hizo, ni por un segundo. Por fin iba a darle una lección a esos presumidos alfas. El río se hizo visible, tenía una considerable anchura y Yuri no se atrevió a saltarlo, giró su caballo para tomar otra ruta, pero el limo que recubría el suelo de los alrededores era muy resbaladizo y sumado a la velocidad su caballo perdió el equilibrio haciendo que él cayera al río y fuera arrastrado por la corriente.   
Mila llegó hasta la orilla y vio con horror como Yuri trataba de nadar sin éxito y ella misma se lanzó al río. La corriente era tan fuerte que era imposible salir de allí solo nadando, consiguió alcanzar a Yuri y rodearlo con sus brazos para recibir el impacto de las piedras que sobresalían en él.

—¡Mila, agárrate cuando te diga!  
Jean saltó de su caballo tomando una rama gruesa y pesada lo suficientemente larga para alcanzarlos. La pelirroja consiguió alcanzarla y arrastrar al menor que tiritaba y tosía agua.

—Está helado.

Jean rasgó la ropa de Yuri para quitársela y él mismo se quitó la parte de arriba para apoyar a Yuri en su pecho. Era la forma más rápida de transmitir su calor. Con su chaqueta le cubrió la espalda para llevarlo al campamento que habían improvisado en el claro. 

—Voy a matarlo —gruñó Mila mientras Jean se apoyaba en un árbol con Yuri entre sus brazos.

El menor tiritaba de frío al borde de la inconsciencia, aunque podía sentir el calor que lo envolvía de una forma tan agradable que deseaba estar acurrucado así por siempre.   
No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que terminó por abrir los ojos. Jean lo tenía acurrucado contra su pecho, casi desnudos si no fuera por las mantas que lo cubrían. 

El color rojo subió desde su vientre a sus mejillas, para empezar a empujar y patear con fuerza ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a humillarlo de esa manera?! ¡¿A poner su corazón de esa manera?!  
Jean tomó sus brazos para evitar sus golpes y volvió a dejar su cuerpo contra él de forma fácil a pesar de que Yuri trataba de alejarse con todas sus fuerzas. 

—Te prometo que te dejaré ir en cuanto recuperes la temperatura normal.

—¡Tú no puedes...!

—Yuri... —Otabek le interrumpió con un cuenco de caldo que había hecho con la liebre y los hongos cuando los alfas habían participado en la persecución de final predecible—. Te ayudará a recuperar el calor. 

Yuri lo tomó de mala gana y comenzó a beberlo directamente del cuenco, aunque se abrasara la lengua. Aproximadamente media hora después el alfa le dejó salir para vestirse, cosa que hizo maldiciendo. No iba a perdonar esa humillación, ese estúpido iba a pagar por ello. 

Cuando recogieron el campamento y continuaron el camino, pidió bajar del carruaje. 

—Necesito ir al baño.

Sus ojos viajaron a Jean al que vio ponerse tenso en su caballo. Internamente se divertía por ello.  
—Bien, yo te acompañaré —bufó Mila.

—Puedo ir solo. Y, además, soy un omega.

—Qué bueno que lo recuerdes para lo que te interesa —rodó los ojos—. Está bien, pero vamos a darnos cuenta si te escapas, créeme. 

Yuri se adentró en el bosque con malicia y la barbilla en alto. No pensaba escaparse, su plan era más elaborado de lo que pensaban esos dos idiotas.   
Se agachó entre la hierba alta buscando lo que necesitaba, por suerte era bastante común y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver la aparentemente inofensiva planta de hojas diminutas. Su abuelo le había dicho que en grandes cantidades podía ser mortal, pero esa no era su intención. 

Tomó las raíces de la planta ocultándolas en su ropa para salir de nuevo al camino y meterse en el carruaje. Esperó el momento adecuado para usarlas que llegó cuando cayó el Sol y todos empezaron a montar el campamento. 

Otabek y Jean volvieron del bosque, esta vez con un par de pájaros grandes y tubérculos. 

—Yo cocinaré, haré un estofado.   
Mila volvió a mirarlo de forma sospechosa. No se había separado de él ni un minuto.  
—Tú no sabes cocinar.

Yuri hinchó sus mejillas, ofendido. 

—¡Claro que sé! Aprendí en el último año, ¿verdad, Otabek?

El aludido asintió. Al principio habían obligado a Yuri a aprender las nociones básicas, pero después tuvo que reconocer que le agradaba cocinar. 

—Se supone que es lo que un omega hace. ¿No querías que me comportara más como un omega?

Ella iba a alegar que no se fiaba de él, aún seguía enfadada por lo del río, pero Jean interrumpió con ojos brillantes e ilusionados.

—¿Cocinarás para mí?

—Para todos— bufó el rubio. 

Aun con eso Jean parecía muy emocionado, nunca había probado la comida de Yuri y moriría por hacerlo así que ambos alfas se sentaron a esperar mientras Yuri pelaba las patatas y Otabek le ayudaba a desplumar los pájaros para preparar el estofado.   
Los alfas no parecían bajar la guardia sobre él, por razones distintas. Mientras Mila lo observaba retirada con desconfianza, Jean lo miraba embelesado mientras cocinaba.  
Fue difícil conseguir un descuido para poder echar las raíces, pero finalmente pudo colarlas en el cocinado final, separándolas de las porciones para él y Otabek.

—Yuri... ¿no crees que es pasarse?  
—Créeme, es lo mínimo que merecen.

Sirvieron las raciones y todos se sentaron a comer alrededor de la hoguera. Jean se sentía realmente complacido al probar su plato. 

—¡Está delicioso, gatito! ¿Puedo tomar otra ración?

Yuri sintió una punzada de culpa, una ración era suficiente y él se veía tan adora... ¡Emocionado! Corrigió inmediatamente en su cabeza.   
Quiso negarse, pero la siguiente frase del mayor le irritó lo suficiente como para cumplirle el deseo.

—Por favor, my lady.

En quince minutos más la pelirroja y el moreno se llevaron las manos al estómago. Las caras se les habían puesto azules y un penetrante dolor en el estómago comenzó a producirse en forma de retortijones. 

—Necesito... ¡ir al baño! —consiguió decir Jean para acto seguido, ambos alfas correr hasta el bosque. 

Yuri comenzó a reír escandalosamente mientras Otabek suspiraba.  
—¡Ahora me largaré! —pronunció entusiasmado tomando su mochila con algunas de sus cosas para adentrarse tranquilamente en el bosque.

Cuando los alfas llegaron al claro notaron de inmediato la ausencia.  
—Se fue —corroboró simplemente Otabek.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Voy a...! —pero de nuevo el cólico volvió a presionar en sus abdómenes haciéndolos doblarse de dolor. No tuvieron más remedio que volver al bosque para terminar lo que habían dejado a medias.  
*

Yuri llevaba bastante tiempo de camino y empezaba a sospechar que estaba caminando en círculos. Ya había visto ese árbol partido por la mitad otras dos veces. Por si fuera poco, tenía sueño y comenzaban a dolerle los pies.

—No te muevas.

Yuri se sobresaltó. Ante él estaba Jean, parecía agotado y con una cara mucho más pálida de lo normal. Debajo de sus ojos había bolsas ligeramente violáceas.

Inmediatamente sintió una punzada de culpa, era lo que había planeado, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no le gustaba ver al alfa así. Y su cara estaba demasiado seria, jamás había visto sus facciones tan serias, sin ser acompañadas de su eterna sonrisa brillante. Imaginaba que estaba realmente enfadado con él.  
Pensar eso le hacía sentirse miserable, había imaginado que se sentiría de otra forma, quizás orgulloso de vencer al alfa o feliz por haber conseguido molestarlo… pero no así.   
Hizo caso sin decir palabra, quedándose junto al árbol mientras Jean llegaba hasta él lentamente.

—No hagas ningún maldito movimiento, Yuri —volvió a insistir.

Extrañado vio como el alfa tomaba una piedra y la tiraba contra la hierba alta. Se oyó un gruñido y varias cabezas comenzaron a salir con amenazadoras filas de dientes puntiagudos. Estaban rodeados de una manada de lobos, y para su horror de una especie gigante. 

Jean se había puesto delante, protegiendo a Yuri con su cuerpo mientras también gruñía como amenaza. Pero Yuri sabía que estaba cansado y muy débil por su culpa.

Uno de los lobos, el más grande y el que parecía liderar a los demás, aulló y el resto lo acompañó aullando al unísono. Después de la señal todos se lanzaron al ataque, mordiendo a Jean en brazos y piernas, mientras él trataba de quitárselos de encima lanzándolos en el aire para alejarlos de Yuri. La pelea se volvió realmente violenta, los lobos eran lanzados contra los árboles pero algunos eran tan resistentes que conseguían recuperarse del golpe y volver a atacar. 

Jean consiguió tomar al lobo alfa y aunque este le provocó una mordida profunda en el brazo, pudo romperle el cuello haciendo que la manada abandonara el ataque y se dispersara a todo correr en el bosque.  
El moreno se apoyó en el árbol unos segundos, su cuerpo estaba ensangrentando pero no hizo nada para parar las heridas, tomó a Yuri de la muñeca para llevárselo con él. 

—Espera... hay que parar la hemorragia.

—No, Yuri. No puedo permitirme que me envenenes de nuevo —gruñó cansado.

El menor no dijo nada, la voz molesta del mayor lo hacía sentirse aún peor.   
Cuando llegaron al campamento, Mila se veía realmente furiosa con él, pero cambió su mirada al ver las heridas del otro por una de sorpresa y temor.

—Lobos —aclaró Jean cansado.

—¿Yuri está bien? —preguntó mientras corría hasta el omega y lo examinaba. 

—Sí, no le hicieron nada.

Ella suspiró aliviada volviendo a poner su expresión molesta, aunque ya no era tan efectiva como antes.

—Puedo curar tus heridas —sugirió Otabek, pero quedó mudo al ver la mirada celosa del rubio.  
—No, gracias. Tampoco me fío del cómplice. 

El beta bajó la cabeza, culpable. Ya le había quedado claro lo decepcionada que estaba Mila con él cuando habían quedado solos, no le extrañaba que Jean tuviera una impresión parecida. 

Jean tomó un trozo de cuerda para atar las muñecas de Yuri y él ni siquiera se quejó. Los dos bajitos se veían tan arrepentidos que se conmovió un poco. 

—Mis heridas están bien, ya están cicatrizando—mostró sus brazos que habían dejado de sangrar para calmarlos aunque seguía tratando de poner voz seria—. Dormiremos lo que queda de noche y mañana continuaremos el viaje, espero sin más sorpresas —Comprobó que las cuerdas estuvieran lo suficientemente sueltas para no dañar las muñecas del omega y después llevárselo a dormir con él sin que Yuri se atreviese a protestar.   
La mañana siguiente los despertó más cansados de lo habitual. Recogieron el campamento en silencio mientras Jean desataba las cuerdas de Yuri para montarlo en su propio caballo mientras él se subía detrás y tomaba las riendas.

—Puedo ir solo —protestó.  
—Puedes hacer muchas cosas solo, Yuri-chan. Entre ellas, matarme.

Él hizo un puchero molesto, sospechaba que su alfa se acordaría bastante tiempo de su pequeña broma. El viaje lo continuaron en silencio hasta el punto en que el mismo Yuri se desesperó, normalmente Jean hablaba sin parar, pero desde la otra noche había estado frío.   
Nunca imaginó que prefería al idiota que siempre estaba haciendo payasadas a este idiota.

—¿Cuánto queda? ¿A dónde vamos? Ni siquiera me dijeron nada del viaje.

—Yuri, el reino del fuego queda retirado y además tenemos que llegar hasta el palacio que está en posición central —contestó Mila.

—¿Palacio? ¿Vives en un palacio? ¿Eres parte de la seguridad o algo así? —dijo dirigiéndose al mayor directamente.

—Soy el rey, Yuri.

—¡¿Qué?!¡Esa mierda no puede ser real!¡Nunca te tomé en serio!  
Jean le tapó la boca unos segundos hasta que paró de decir groserías, mientras la pelirroja reía desde su caballo.

—En realidad no lo es, todavía es el príncipe —aclaró sólo con el propósito de molestar a su amigo que rodó los ojos fastidiado. Ella sabía que estaba a punto de asumir el cargo y no quedaban más que formalidades, pero no podía resistir las ganas de molestarlo.

Dos días después salieron del bosque y el reino del fuego se comenzó a ver, imponente y hermoso a partes iguales. Lleno de casas blancas que se veían acogedoras, adornadas con todo tipo de flores y plantas que colgaban de los balcones y respondían bien a un clima cálido y agradable.


	8. El reino de fuego

El castillo que se alzaba en el centro del reino del fuego era magnífico, sobre una explanada de hierba verde el castillo podía extenderse varias hectáreas entre fortificaciones y jardines. El edificio principal estaba construido con ladrillos rojizos que destacaban aún más cuando las enredaderas y el musgo se hacían paso por ellos, los tejados recubrían cada saliente del edificio con formas redondeadas y azules dándole un aspecto mágico y había ventanas suficientes para que el Sol entrara a raudales e iluminara todo el edificio. 

La reina los estaba esperando. Había salido a recibirlos junto a una decena de guardias que se inclinaron con respeto cuando el grupo llegó. Ellos habían bajado de los caballos y los conducían de las riendas hasta las puertas del castillo dónde Nathalie avanzó con paso firme hasta abrazar a su hijo de forma efusiva.

—¡Mamá! — se quejó. Ya era suficientemente mayor para no recibir abrazos de su madre delante de los guardias y sus amigos, pero no la apartó hasta que ella misma cortó el abrazo. Luego lo miró con ojo crítico juzgando si había o no adelgazado, debió de quedar conforme porque no añadió nada para dirigirse al omega que iba detrás de él.  
— Tú debes de ser el pequeño Yuri. 

El aludido bajó la vista avergonzado. Aún no asimilaba que Jean perteneciera a la realeza, el idiota del alfa no lo aparentaba en lo más mínimo, pero su madre sí. Nathalie llevaba una reluciente corona sobre su pelo recogido y color fuego. Su vestido se veía pesado, no imaginaba cuanto podían valer esas telas que venían bordadas con hilo de oro, pero por encima de todo poseía ese aspecto solemne que siempre había imaginado en una reina. Él en cambio tenía un aspecto desastroso, con su pelo rubio enmarañado y su ropa destrozada. Cuando había salido de su mansión había cuidado de su aspecto tal y como siempre lo hacía. A él le encantaba la ropa bonita y podría haberla mantenido así si hubiera pasado el viaje en su carroza, pero después de haber tratado de huir tantas veces, ahora solo vestía ropa raída, arrugada y cubierta de barro. 

A Nathalie sin embargo no le importó ensuciarse, lo abrazó de forma idéntica a su hijo, de una forma tan cálida que Yuri tuvo un vago recuerdo de su propia madre.  
— ¡Cielos, mi hijo sigue tan descuidado como siempre! Debió llevarte por el peor camino para que se te estropeara la ropa de esta manera. Ven conmigo, mandaré a una doncella que te prepare un baño.

No se atrevió a contradecirla, la verdad es que moría de ganas por un buen baño. Ambos entraron en el castillo, escoltados por dos guardias mientras el resto se quedaba en la entrada. 

Uno de los soldados, un hombre rubio de ojos azules que debía tener la misma edad que el príncipe, interrumpió la formación y con un gesto mandó al resto de guardias que se dispersaran. 

— ¡Emil!

— ¡JJ!

Ambos se abrazaron para terminar dándose palmadas en la espalda. Emil era el capitán de la guardia del castillo, había crecido en él y había sido amigo de Jean desde que aprendieron a gatear. Mila y Emil también se saludaron con una sonrisa, aunque no tan efusivamente. 

—¿Cómo está Mickey? —comentó JJ animado—. La última vez que lo vi todavía no se le notaba ningún cambio.  
—Ahora está de tres meses. Dicen que los omegas embarazados pueden empeorar su carácter —Emil se descubrió un trozo de su camisa para mostrar la huella de una zapatilla en el abdomen. Jean hubiera dudado que una simple zapatilla podría dejar semejante huella si no le hubieran dicho que el culpable era Michelle—. Pero la verdad es que yo no noto ninguna diferencia con el de antes.

Todos se echaron a reír, pero entonces el moreno calló abruptamente y el resto cambió su rictus. Sabían lo que iba a preguntar.

—¿Hubo más ataques en las fronteras?

—Sí. Esta vez no hubo muertos, las tropas estaban preparadas para cubrir las casas de los granjeros de los exteriores. Los ataques han sido leves, pero cada vez más numerosos, consiguieron provocar algunos incendios y varias familias han perdido sus cosechas.

Jean apretó sus puños con un destello de ira en sus ojos. 

—Pasemos dentro, discutiremos las siguientes estrategias con la reina.

Mila volteó entonces hacia Otabek que se había quedado apartado más atrás.

—Las caballerizas están en el lado este, guarda los caballos y dales algo de comer, tienen que estar cansados —dejó las riendas de su propio caballo con el moreno para después salir a los campos de entrenamiento. 

*  
Mientras tanto Yuri se había dado un baño y se había colocado una bata beige. La ropa que le habían dejado era demasiado anticuada para su gusto, por suerte había traído ropa con él y le exigiría al alfa idiota hacer unas enormes compras para rellenar su armario.

Una doncella se había ofrecido a enseñarle el palacio, pero lo había rechazado. Prefería poder moverse libremente y era más fácil estando solo. Las paredes del castillo también eran beige y los techos muy altos. A donde quiera que fuera había cuadros y esculturas de gran tamaño que decoraban pasillos y paredes, todo tenía un estilo sobrio, clásico y aburrido para él. Por suerte, si miraba por la ventana había grandes extensiones de hierba donde tumbarse o montar a su caballo. Se detuvo en un cuadro. La mayoría de cuadros del castillo no eran cuadros personales sino grandes bodegones o jardines, había visto las pinturas de ángeles y querubines de piel pálida y cabello rubio en algunos pasillos, pero este era el primer cuadro que veía de la familia Leroy. 

A la izquierda estaba la reina Nathalie, pero mucho más joven de lo que se veía ahora. Su cabello rojo no estaba recogido, sino que caía suelto por su espalda. Ella llevaba un fino vestido verde y su mirada no era tan sabia como la de ahora, pero sí mucho más inocente. Aunque conservaba la misma sonrisa maternal que había visto antes. A su derecha estaba el rey Leroy. Incluso de joven se veía como un alfa grande y fuerte. No pudo evitar pensar en que se parecía mucho a JJ, tenía sus mismos ojos azules y unas facciones masculinas, sin embargo, en el cuadro salía mucho más serio de lo que podría ser jamás su hijo. También tenía una leve sonrisa y las dos manos apoyadas en su mujer y su hijo con algunas suaves líneas de preocupación alrededor de los ojos a pesar de lo joven que aún se veía en el cuadro.   
En medio de los dos se veía un pequeño niño con una enorme sonrisa reluciente y chispeantes ojos azules. El traje que llevaba también era elegante y azul, pero su pelo estaba ligeramente revuelto. Yuri sonrió al pensar en lo difícil que habría sido conseguir que un JJ niño se quedara quieto mientras pintaban el lienzo.

Una vez se hubo cansado de recorrer los pasillos regresó a la habitación que le habían asignado. Las paredes eran claras y había una terraza a la que podía salir para contemplar las estrellas. Dos puertas salían directamente de la habitación y Yuri se dirigió a ellas curioso. La primera era la entrada a un armario tan grande que ni viviendo diez vidas podría llenarlo, la segunda daba a su propio baño privado que ya había sido acomodado con toallas limpias, geles y perfumes. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se echó en la cama que era tan enorme que ni estirando brazos y pies lograba acercarse al borde, el colchón se hundió ligeramente bajo su peso y él cerró los ojos un momento, aspirando el aroma que parecía desprender la almohada, su cuerpo se relajó y sin darse cuenta cayó dormido. 

Cuando Jean llegó a la habitación su rostro se veía más cansado de lo habitual. Por unos segundos se dedicó a contemplar a Yuri dormido sobre su cama. Aún llevaba las zapatillas y se había quedado durmiendo por encima de las sábanas. Se acercó a él quitándole los zapatos para acomodarlo, pero tan pronto rozó su piel los ojos verdes de Yuri se abrieron y pestañearon con sorpresa, enfocando la nueva habitación e instantes después a Jean. Del sueño profundo había pasado a estar completamente despierto apartando de un manotazo al alfa como si su tacto quemara.   
—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

— ¿Eh? Esta es mi habitación, Yuri-chan. 

— ¿Bromeas, cierto? ¡Fue una de tus estúpidas doncellas la que me hospedó aquí así que largo, pervertido!

Las cejas de Jean se fruncieron también, tenía mucha paciencia con Yuri porque era un omega joven y su carácter la mayoría de las veces le divertía, pero después del viaje y del duro día que llevaba discutiendo los asuntos del reino, lo que menos quería era volver a su habitación para pelear con su omega.

—¿Y no pensaste que te hospedaron precisamente en mi habitación porque eres mi omega y estamos enlazados? — remarcó la posesión en cada una de sus palabras haciendo enfurecer más al rubio que abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla con un crujido de dientes.

—¡No me importa, lárgate! 

Jean no hizo el menor caso. Para remarcar que no lo haría se quitó la camisa y los pantalones de forma rápida y descuidada para meterse en la cama. Yuri saltó de ella de inmediato y con un gran jódete y un portazo se encerró en el baño.   
Abrió el grifo del agua fría y se lo echó en la cara con violencia. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? El olor de la habitación... Debería haber reconocido que esa fragancia que lo había hecho sentir tan cómodo hasta el punto de dejarlo dormido era la de JJ. ¡Estaba harto de tratar de evitar ese aroma y ahora lo pillaba por sorpresa! Y al gran imbécil no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que tocarlo e incluso desnudarse delante de él. Volvió a echarse agua en sus mejillas que aún seguían coloradas y después se apresuró a rebuscar en su morral, el bote de plantas seguía ahí, así que lo destapó con prisa y pinzó su nariz con dos dedos mientras masticaba un buen puñado de hojas.

Era lo más efectivo que conocía para mantener sus hormonas en niveles de beta y como anticonceptivo natural, y aun así no era lo suficientemente potente como para evitar el cosquilleo que le subía por el vientre cada vez que veía a JJ y tampoco evitaba que le ardiera la piel cada vez que lo tocaba. Pasados cinco minutos salió y se metió en la cama (donde ya estaba el alfa) en la esquina más alejada de él para evitar rozarlo por accidente. Ahora que estaba el dueño, el aroma de la habitación era mucho más intenso, así que Yuri cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera sentir el calor que venía del otro lado de la cama, podía reprimirse, sabía que era lo suficientemente cabezota para conseguirlo.

*

Yuri sintió caricias que le erizaron el vello de sus muslos. Jean estaba sobre él con ojos vidriosos de deseo mientras acariciaba sus piernas hasta llegar a su cintura donde deslizó su ropa interior hasta debajo de sus rodillas. Abrió sus piernas instintivamente. Sentía el calor de su bajo vientre ascendiendo en oleadas que explotaban allí dónde él tocaba y ahora sus grandes manos apretaban su trasero, estrujándolo y elevándolo hasta que sus caderas se rozaron.   
—¿Quieres que continúe? 

Asintió con la boca seca y el moreno descendió hasta su miembro. Sintió su respiración caliente en la piel y luego su lengua. Sus ojos se rasgaron ante el placer. 

—Di mi nombre—exigió con una voz ronca cargada de deseo que le hizo perder inmediatamente la cordura.

—JJ...J-Jean ¡Jean!

—¡Yuri! 

Yuri abrió los ojos. Estaba empapado en sudor y su respiración muy acelerada, enfocó de nuevo la habitación en la que se encontraban y a Jean tomándolo suavemente por los hombros. Aún sentía como su piel ardía y el contacto no ayudaba, esperaba que el mayor no hubiera notado nada.

—Estabas soñando... conmigo. 

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron más, si es que eso se podía. Imaginaba que JJ se burlaría de él después de todo lo que se había esforzado en rechazarlo y estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero él seguía sujetándolo con cuidado, no había burla en su cara, sino unos ojos sorprendidos. Entonces lo observó mejor, él también tenía la piel caliente. Jean siempre tenía la piel caliente, pero esta vez incluso más de lo que era habitual. En su cuello notó algunas gotas cristalinas de sudor y cuando movió su rodilla, chocó contra la enorme y dura extensión que el futuro rey guardaba entre sus piernas. Jean estaba igual de necesitado que él y eso le reconfortó un poco.  
Se besaron. Jean lo tomó por la nuca, enredando sus dedos entre los hilos dorados de su pelo mientras lo demandaba con su lengua, y él abrazó con sus piernas la cintura contraria. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo mojado que realmente estaba, podía notar como su lubricación natural se deslizaba entre sus glúteos y mojaba sus piernas al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas ardían por ello. Se abrazó desesperadamente a la espalda de Jean deslizando sus uñas por la piel hasta dejar marcas rojizas a lo largo de toda su espalda. Lo necesitaba y su trasero se frotaba contra él para recordárselo. Jean lo mordió entre besos imperfectos que hacían que sus bocas se encontraran no sólo con sus labios sino con la piel de alrededor, barbilla y cuello. La ropa interior nadó entre las sábanas y Jean tomó a Yuri de las muñecas, volteándolo en la cama para mordisquear su cuello y besar el hueco que había entre sus escápulas. 

Yuri jadeó y elevó su propio trasero para poder sentir la excitación de Jean entre sus nalgas y frotarse contra ella. Era enorme y moría por tenerla dentro de él de tal forma que se dejó tomar por sus caderas sumisamente. Y el alfa introdujo su miembro lentamente, resbalando entre los jugos del omega que evitaban que la penetración fuera dolorosa, pero aun así seguía siendo muy intensa. Yuri hundió la cabeza en su almohada, mordiendo las telas que la cubrían. Sus brazos y piernas estaban apresados por el alfa que continuaba introduciéndose hasta que pudo jurar que había llegado hasta su estómago. 

—¡Ugh! ¡Más! ¡No pares ahora, idiota!

Jean obedeció, impulsándose con sus caderas hasta el interior una y otra vez. Se sentía como fuego, cada vez que tocaba un punto sensible de Yuri su piel se erizaba y gemía tembloroso sintiendo que necesitaba aferrarse a las sábanas para no perder la consciencia. Su propio miembro se derramó mojando la piel de su vientre y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras gemía agotado. Jean seguía embistiendo en su interior y él se sentía tan lleno y abrumado que no podía balbucear nada coherente.

—D...den....agh..tro.

Quería tener el tibio líquido de Jean dentro de él, derramándose en su interior y escapando entre sus piernas en hilos blanquecinos, pero estaba demasiado cansado y no quería desmayarse antes de que Jean terminara. El agarre en sus muñecas se aflojó y él aprovechó para girar sobre su cuerpo y abrazar la cintura del alfa entre sus piernas impulsándose para hacer las embestidas más perfectas y tomar su cara entre sus manos.

Quería ver la cara de Jean cuando terminara, quería verlo correrse para él. El alfa tenía el rostro sudado, los ojos cerrados y sus labios apretados y Yuri acarició con las yemas de sus dedos las mejillas del mayor que abrió sus ojos azules conectándolos con los del omega.

—Yuri...te amo.

Los ojos del menor se abrieron y Jean terminó, dentro de él, mientras Yuri gemía y arqueaba su espalda por las oleadas de placer.  
Yuri abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, toda la habitación olía a sexo y... a Jean. Pero aparte del aroma no había nadie en su cama, las sábanas estaban arrugadas y vacías y él igualmente sintió un nudo formándose en su estómago. La primera vez que había tenido sexo con el alfa ambos habían despertado en medio del bosque, no es que hubiera sido la mejor experiencia pues se había sentido confundido, asustado e inseguro, pero al menos no se había sentido tan solo. Obviamente JJ aún debía estar enfadado con él por haber tratado de escapar tantas veces. Jean no había rechazado acostarse con él porque era un alfa pervertido, pero aparte de eso no debía de interesarle para nada. El recuerdo de las últimas palabras de Jean la noche anterior le vino a la mente y el apretó los almohadones con fuerza para lanzadlos contra la pared.

—¡Mentiroso!¡Eres tú el que no me interesas a mí! ¿Lo oíste? ¡Te odio!

Gruñó mientras sentía como sus ojos le picaban. Los frotó con furia, no iba a llorar. Él nunca lloraba. Se levantó de la cama sintiendo una punzada en su trasero, le dolía pero eso no iba a pararle. El cuerpo de un omega estaba naturalmente preparado para el sexo salvaje, mucho más que el de una beta y se recuperaban enseguida. Tomó unas mallas del armario y se vistió a toda prisa, no pensaba quedarse encerrado en una habitación que le recordaba continuamente lo que habían hecho. Al menos quería tomar aire fresco.

*

Mila descansaba sobre la pared de una vieja posada. Se había cambiado la ropa de viaje por el tipo de ropa que solía llevar en las batallas, cuero y pieles. Tomaba cerveza directamente de un cuerno mientras que Otabek practicaba con su arco en un árbol cercano. 

Había rechazado tomar cerveza argumentando que no tenía el metabolismo acelerado de un alfa y enseguida se pondría ebrio. A ella no le hubiera importado, pero aun así lo había dejado ir, desde su posición podía vigilarlo igualmente, mientras practicaba. Incluso si su manejo con el arco ya era increíble, él continuaba exigiéndose más y más, nunca se permitía relajarse. Por un instante se divirtió imaginando como sería un Otabek ebrio, cediendo a sus impulsos libremente en lugar de mantener su expresión estoica. Sólo había visto atisbos de ello cuando dormían juntos e incluso ahí se las arreglaba para no dejarse llevar completamente. Se preguntaba si eso era lo que le había atraído de él en primer lugar. Quizás necesitaba tener a Otabek completamente para poder olvidarse de él y volver a tener parejas de una sola noche como había ocurrido hasta ahora.  
Unos brazos la tomaron por su cintura y un cuerpo pequeño y menudo se abrazó contra ella restregando la cabeza en su pecho.

—¡Sabía que era tu olor! ¡No puedo creer que hayas vuelto! 

—¿Sala? —ella asintió con expresión coqueta. Sala era una omega de belleza impactante, con la piel color caramelo y los ojos violáceos. Era el tipo de omega que sabía que podía tener a cualquier alfa a sus pies y disfrutaba con ello.

—Es una suerte haber despistado a Mickey o se hubiera puesto pesado nada más verte — Mila la tomó de los hombros separándola con cuidado. Sala era una de las omegas con las que se había acostado en más de una ocasión. Una de sus favoritas cuando estaba de paso en el reino del fuego. Sin embargo, ahora no tenía ningún deseo de tener una aventura con ella aun cuando ella seguía tan hermosa como siempre.   
—Sala, estoy con alguien —hizo un gesto, señalando con su barbilla al chico del arco unos metros más adelante. Ella frunció el ceño de inmediato, pero se relajó al sentir que el chico no desprendía ningún aroma. No era un omega, desde luego. Ella tenía un buen olfato y lo hubiera sentido incluso siendo recesivo. 

—Uno de tus soldados, supongo. 

—De hecho, sí.

—¡Ya sé! Podéis venir con nosotros a comer —Mila rodó los ojos.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Sala.

—Vamos, desde que Mickey está embarazado Emil está especialmente empalagoso con él. Es tan aburrido comer con ellos y mi comida es mucho más deliciosa que la de la posada.

Sala miró a Mila con ojos de cachorro, parecía dudosa así que era el momento de jugar su última carta.  
—¡Por favor! Eres mi amiga, ¿no?

—Está bien, pero solo iremos a comer, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Eres la mejor! —sonrió colgándose de su cuello para darle un beso en la mejilla—. ¡Te veré luego, prepararé algo rico!

Sala se marchó tatareando una vieja melodía tan animada como siempre dejando a Mila suspirando con fastidio, esperaba que Sala no insistiera demasiado, no entendía la razón, pero no estaba de ánimos para ella.

Al llegar las dos de la tarde ambos se dirigieron a una de las casas más céntricas del pueblo, la casa de los gemelos Crispino. Era bastante espaciosa, las ventanas estaban llenas de plantas y flores, y se veía tan limpia y cuidada como era normal en ellos. 

Mila llamó y Sala abrió la puerta casi de inmediato. Había recogido su pelo en una coleta alta y se había puesto un vestido azul turquesa que resaltaba el color de su piel. Nadie podía negar que era una omega hermosa, de las que hacían que los alfas sonrieran idiotizados y los omegas la admiraran embelesados.   
—¡Oh, ya estáis aquí! —les recibió con una sonrisa encantadora abriéndoles el paso —. Tú debes de ser uno de los valientes hombres de Mila ¡Eres tan apuesto!

Sala inclinó su cuerpo para besar las mejillas de Otabek como saludo, pero la pelirroja se puso en medio con un bufido.

—¡Cielos! no estés celosa, tonta. Sabes que yo te prefiero a ti. 

—¡No estoy celosa! —se apresuró a rebatir con un ligero sonrojo. La morena solo sonrió de forma coqueta.

—¿Por qué no os acomodáis? Enseguida serviré la comida.

Mickey ya estaba en el salón. Su vientre se veía más abultado que la última vez.  
Nada más ver a la pelirroja puso su típica expresión molesta.

—Babicheva.

—Crispino—le saludó de idéntica forma, pero con una sonrisa juguetona. A ella le parecía divertido, pero para el omega con complejo de hermano protector cualquiera que estuviera a menos de diez metros de su hermana era una potencial amenaza. Sin embargo, eso era algo que jamás había detenido a Sala. Su lista de amantes era más larga de la que el corazón de Michelle soportaba.

—¡No creas que esta vez te dejaré quedarte a solas con mi hermana!

—Vamos chicos, no os peleéis. Mickey ya habíamos hablado de esto.  
Él giró la cabeza molesto. pero cediendo ante las palabras de Sala. Por suerte el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre los dos se interrumpió con el sonido de la puerta. Mickey se levantó inmediatamente para abrir, casi como si lo hubiera estado esperando ansiosamente y un instante después una cabellera rubia se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo con fogosidad en los labios. 

Hasta Otabek desvió la vista sonrojado. Ya había visto al alfa rubio anteriormente y parecía ser aún más extrovertido en presencia de su omega.

—¡Llegas tardísimo, idiota! ¡¡Y te dije que no entraras así cuando hubiera invitados!!

Emil empezó a enumerar decenas de lo siento mientras trataba de explicarle a Michelle lo difícil que había sido la mañana en palacio. Las trifulcas con el reino vecino habían empeorado y ahora que el príncipe había vuelto habían estado estudiando toda la situación y a lo que podría llevar.  
—¡Deja de decirme excusas y al menos lávate las manos, ni que hubieras estado en las pocilgas! 

El rubio sonrió y lo volvió a besar, esta vez de forma breve para ir a cumplir la orden de su omega. Puede que la voz de Mickey siempre se elevara cuando lo veía y puede que los demás pensaran que era el alfa más regañado del reino, pero pocas personas veían como los ojos de Mickey siempre se iluminaban cuando lo miraba, a pesar de que se esforzara en poner su tono de voz tan violento como fuera posible.

Cuando por fin estuvieron todos reunidos, Sala sirvió el fantástico pastel de carne que había preparado. 

—¡Es genial tener a tantos amigos en la mesa!

—Sí, maravilloso...—exclamó sarcástico el omega mayor. Sala se había sentado al lado de Mila y rodeaba su brazo haciendo que de sus ojos saltaran chispas, pero la pelirroja no prestaba atención.  
—Dijiste que la situación se había descontrolado. ¿Qué tan grave es?

Mila había captado lo que le había dicho a Mickey en la entrada y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Emil se rascó la nuca, nervioso. Quizás había hablado de más. 

—Seguramente Jean podría darte mejor los detalles.

—JJ no me contará nada —sentenció muy molesta. Quería a su amigo y si su reino tenía problemas debía de hacer una petición formal para que su ejército pudiera intervenir, pero él no dejaba que se inmiscuyeran—. Emil, tengo que saber y prefiero que sea de la boca de un amigo antes de que todo estalle.

El rubio asintió sin otra alternativa.  
—Como sabes, el reino de fuego se ha ido expandiendo estos últimos años. Antes, era una ciudad pequeña e independiente como la tuya, pero ahora merece que le llamen, bueno, reino. 

Ella instó con su mano a que siguiera. Emil podía ahorrarse los detalles.

—El reino del hielo considera a este reino una amenaza. Es una nación demasiado poderosa, aquella que conquistó cinco reinos... ha habido ataques y quizás no una declaración de guerra formal, pero sospechamos que el rey Víctor no tardará en hacerla. 

¿Una amenaza? Eso era realmente malo. Mila mordió su pulgar mientras asimilaba la noticia. El rey Víctor era prácticamente una leyenda, había formado una nación enorme con uno de los ejércitos más poderosos del mundo. Era ambicioso, inteligente y algunos rumores decían que dominaba la magia. No los creía, por supuesto, pero el hecho es que cinco de los grandes reinos antiguos habían sido conquistados por el reino de hielo: el reino del agua, el del viento, los lejanos campos de arroz, el bosque oculto y el último, el reino de la música.  
—Tengo que hablar con Jean. 

—JJ dijo que esto era un problema del reino del fuego. Creo que no quiere involucrar a las ciudades independientes, supondría poner en peligro sus vidas por una guerra que no les compete.

—¡JJ es un creído inmaduro! ¿Cómo piensa enfrentarse al reino del hielo él solo? ¡Hasta para la prepotencia hay un límite!

Todos en la mesa callaron, incluso los gemelos parecían más silenciosos que de costumbre. Dedujo que la amenaza de una guerra debía de haber preocupado a todo el pueblo por bastante tiempo.

*

Jean llevaba más tiempo del que hubiera imaginado buscando a cierto felino malhumorado. Le habían dicho que estaba en los jardines, pero no lo veía hasta que un dulce olor le hizo mirar arriba.  
Yuri se había encaramado a una de las ramas más altas de un cerezo. Realmente merecía el apodo de gatito. 

—Yuri-chan, vas a caerte de ahí.

Él no contestó, ni siquiera lo miraba. Hacía lo único que JJ no era capaz de soportar: que lo ignoraran. 

—Vamos, Yuri. No seas prepotente. Ayer no estabas enfadado.

El rubio crispó su pequeño cuerpo, no había duda de que lo estaba oyendo y le hubiera tirado una piedra si la tuviera a mano, pero en lugar de eso dio un pequeño bufido y continuó dándole la espalda. 

—Como quieras. Si no quieres bajar, subiré yo. 

Dicho y hecho. Jean escaló el árbol fácilmente y como si se tratara de un juego de niños llegó a su lado. La sonrisa divertida de Jean desapareció en cuanto vio los ojos enrojecidos del menor.  
—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te hiciste daño? —Jean trató de tomarlo en sus brazos, pero recibió un fuerte manotazo. 

—¡Lárgate de aquí, asno!

Él hizo un puchero.

—No pienso irme sin ti, Yuri.

—Eso no te importó esta mañana, ¿no?

Jean abrió los ojos sorprendido. Así que por eso estaba molesto, no imaginaba que esa era la clase de cosas que podrían molestar a Yuri, sí a un omega común pero el rubio se veía siempre tan indiferente que olvidaba que su corazón era más sensible de lo que mostraba. 

—Yuri... tuve que hacer cosas importantes y no quería despertarte, necesitabas descansar. No imaginé que eso te molestara, lo siento mucho.  
—¡Cállate!—las mejillas del rubio se habían sonrojado como dos llamas—.¡Eso ni siquiera me importó, no me importa nada de lo que tú hagas!

Sorbió su nariz y se frotó los ojos con su manga de forma violenta. Y Jean aprovechó para abrazarlo entonces, incluso cuando el menor forcejeó durante unos segundos.

—Siento mucho lo de esta mañana, fui un insensible idiota y no lo volveré a hacer. No eres un juguete para mi, eres mi omega y más que ninguna otra cosa quiero protegerte, cuidarte y hacerte feliz.

—Cállate. Ni siquiera me interesa —pero el moreno sentía como el menor dejaba de forcejear con sus palabras y se relajaba en sus brazos.

—Está bien, pero a mí me interesa otra cosa —besó su hombro haciendo que toda la piel de Yuri se erizara—. Me dijeron que no has comido nada desde anoche, así que te voy a bajar y vas a venir a comer conmigo.   
—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni se te ocurra, Leroy!

Jean le rodeó la cintura y pasó el otro brazo por debajo de su trasero asegurándose de que estuviera bien sujeto y a continuación saltó de la rama hasta el suelo. Como si saltar desde quince metros de altura fuera algo cotidiano para él. 

—¡IDIOTA!

Hasta la cabellera de Yuri se había erizado y, nada más el moreno le puso en el suelo, comenzó a pegarle. Le había recordado a cuando, de pequeños, su prima se pasaba de fuerza al empujar su columpio, aunque el susto esta vez había sido cien veces peor. ¿A qué idiota se le ocurría saltar desde esa altura?  
Pero Jean reía divertido mientras huía del menor hasta la mesa dónde sirvieron la comida. Una pequeña trampa. 

Jean y Yuri se sentaron a comer con expresiones opuestas, uno en cada extremo de la mesa. Era lo malo de ese tipo de mesas, pensó Jean. Él hubiera preferido sentarse al lado de Yuri, aunque se pasara toda la comida pateándole por debajo de la mesa.

—Yuri-chan... ¿te gustaría que después de comer cumpliera mi promesa? 

Yuri dejó de pinchar los guisantes que le quedaban, confundido. No recordaba a que promesa se refería, esperaba que no saliera con alguna de sus típicas tonterías.

—Trajiste la daga que te regalé, ¿verdad? Puedo enseñarte a usarla en los jardines exteriores.  
Yuri hubiera dado lo que fuera para no verse tan emocionado delante de su alfa, pero su cara le había traicionado. Sus ojos brillaban con decenas de destellos y sus mejillas estaban rosas. Asintió incapaz de pronunciar una palabra para correr a por su arma. 

La había usado varias veces para probarla. Era un cuchillo curvo y completamente blanco, incluso la hoja. Parecía sencilla a primera vista, pero cuando la había observado más de cerca, se había dado cuenta de que estaba equivocado. No tenía grandes joyas ni piedras incrustadas sino unos agujeros en su mango para introducir sus dedos que la hacían menos pesada. Fijándose bien se podían descubrir cientos de flores grabadas delicadamente en su empuñadura. Las reconocía, eran lirios, Jean le había mencionado que de ahí provenía su nombre.

Al principio pensó que no era un arma de verdad, estaba acostumbrado a sospechar de ese tipo de jugarretas. Quizá le había regalado un juguete inofensivo para que no se hiciera daño porque, ¿qué clase de metal podía ser tan ligero? Debía de ser blando y romperse con facilidad. La tiró contra el tronco de un árbol para probar su teoría y el resultado lo hizo boquear.  
La hoja era increíblemente ligera y flexible en su mano, pero al entraren contacto con el tronco se había hundido hasta la mitad. Ninguna de sus espadas tenía ese filo, era increíble. Aunque jamás lo reconocería frente a JJ, era el arma más asombrosa que jamás había tenido en sus manos. 

Una vez en el jardín, Jean y Yuri se pusieron a entrenar. Estaban solos, aunque sentía como algunos guardias los vigilaban desde lejos. 

JJ había tomado una daga de entrenamiento y parecía querer enfocarse en que aprendiera la estrategia defensiva, eso lo había frustrado. ¡Él quería atacar! Pero Jean había sido imposible de convencer incluso cuando normalmente cumplía todos sus caprichos. El alfa había remarcado que no le enseñaría la ofensiva hasta que dominara todas las posiciones de defensa así que había tenido que aceptar a regañadientes.

Después de horas Yuri se echó sobre la hierba, agotado. Apestaba a sudor, cosa que odiaba y aún le molestaba más que Jean estuviera tan fresco como si no hubieran hecho nada.  
Malditos alfas. Masculló entre dientes.

Jean se sentó a su lado acariciando sus cabellos, ahora esparcidos entre la hierba. 

—No te desanimes, siempre cuesta empezar al principio.

—¡No estoy desanimado! —exclamó con un puchero—. Es sólo que tú naciste alfa y te dieron fuerza y resistencia de forma natural.

—También entrené, ¿sabes?—respondió divertido, pero Yuri seguía refunfuñado—. Sobreestimas la fuerza. Es verdad que no llegarás a alcanzar la fuerza de un alfa, pero no es lo único que importa en una batalla. Eres veloz, sobra decir que inteligente, y creo que con algo más de entrenamiento, serás más ágil y flexible que yo. Tú también tienes talento natural, Yuri.  
No lo diría, pero a juzgar por las mejillas de Yuri y su sonrisilla prepotente estaba secretamente complacido.

—Por hoy, hemos terminado. Deberías guardar a Lilium antes de que alguien se haga daño.

—¿Lilium?—enseguida dedujo que se refería a la daga—. Esta arma... parece especial.

Yuri sostuvo la daga y los rayos del Sol la iluminaron. En otras espadas podías ver tu reflejo y cuando el Sol las tocaba, destellos del arco iris, pero Lilium era completamente blanca y sus reflejos eran blancos también. Cómo si absorbiera toda la luz del Sol y la reflejara con fuerza. 

—Dijiste que la mandaste hacer, ¿qué clase de herrero la hizo?  
—Mi padre. A él siempre le encantaron las espadas, eran su pasatiempo favorito —Yuri no pudo evitar escuchar el tono nostálgico de JJ al mencionar a su padre en pasado—. Y era realmente bueno en todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellas, por desgracia yo no seguí con eso.

Yuri sonrió con malicia. 

—Quieres decir que eras malo. 

—¿Cómo crees eso? ¡El rey no es malo en nada!— ahora las mejillas de Jean eran las coloradas.

Yuri le espetó que era un creído sin remedio, pero parecía bastante complacido de haber sido él quién lo había alterado y no al revés por una vez. 

—Sé manejar bastante bien una espada, es solo que soy mejor en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Muchos alfas saben usar bien un arma, pero yo estoy muy por encima en lo que a fuerza física se refiere.  
Yuri recordaba vagamente un alfa que lo había atacado hace tiempo. Justo antes de que se enlazara con Jean en el bosque Raíces. Recordaba que era uno de los alfas más grandes que había visto, probablemente extranjero. Era alto y ancho como un armario y sus brazos estaban repletos de músculos enormes. Parecía una bestia y sin embargo Jean lo había hecho huir como un conejo asustadizo al poco de intercambiar golpes. No dudaba en que la condición física del moreno, aunque le fastidiara, era formidable.

—¿Qué hay de los materiales con los que se hizo la daga? La aleación de la hoja no se parece a nada que haya visto antes. ¿Tenéis armas así aquí?

—No, esta daga es especial.

Yuri esperó a que Jean dijera algo más, siempre hablaba mucho, pero ahora estaba recostado sobre la hierba con ojos cerrados y una sonrisa. Él también cerró los ojos disfrutando de la suave brisa.

—¡Mi señor! 

Un guardia se acercó corriendo hacia ellos. 

—Nos llegan noticias de la ciudad vecina. El coronel Nicolai ha sido gravemente herido, acaba de llegar a su casa.

Los dos se incorporaron de inmediato con la respiración agitada.

—¿Mi... abuelo?


	9. Sopa de calabaza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: ¡Drama!

Mila y Otabek habían llegado al castillo apenas una hora después de que ellos hubieran escuchado la noticia. No había habido muchas palabras entre ellos.

El abuelo Nikolai había sido herido gravemente en su última misión, no había muerto en el acto, pero sus heridas se habían infectado. Quizás si aun fuese un alfa joven y fuerte podría haberse recuperado, pero la edad no perdonaba ni siquiera a una vieja gloria como él. Los médicos habían dicho que no sobreviviría más de unos pocos días y los guardias ataron la nefasta noticia a la pata del halcón más rápido para que llegara hasta sus nietos, ahora en el reino del fuego. 

Jean sacó solo tres caballos de las caballerizas, los tres más rápidos que tenían en ese momento. La yegua de Mila, el caballo de Yuri y el suyo propio que no era tan rápido como los otros dos, pero sí lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar dos personas montadas en él durante muchos kilómetros. Pensaba llevar a Yuri con él porque no estaba en condiciones de cabalgar a ningún sitio, aún estaba acurrucado en una esquina del establo, rodeado por los brazos de Mila mientras temblaba y suspiraba el nombre de su abuelo. 

En condiciones normales hubiera sido imposible que Yuri se montara en un caballo detrás de JJ. Mucho menos que el rubio se abrazara a su espalda y frotara sus ojos rojizos contra él. Lejos de alegrarlo, su corazón se comprimió dolorosamente; no podía proteger a Yuri del dolor que causaba la muerte de personas cercanas, aunque ese hecho le partiera el alma. 

Otabek se dirigió a tomar el caballo libre, pero Mila se lo impidió dándole las riendas de su propia montura. La yegua negra de Mila relinchó mansamente mientras Otabek subía encima de ella. 

—No lo tomes a mal, Tigerlion es un caballo muy tozudo, no aceptará que nadie que no sea un Plisetsky monte encima de él. 

La pelirroja tomó las riendas y subió entonces al último caballo que sacudió sus pezuñas en la arena, preparándose para correr. Instantes después el grupo salió al galope. 

No llevaban carros, ni nada demasiado pesado. Apenas las pertenencias esenciales para poder hacer el camino en tiempo récord. Todos se habían limitado a guardar lo indispensable para un viaje de urgencia a la ciudad vecina. Habían cargado algunos emparedados para el viaje, agua y otros utensilios de primeros auxilios por si ocurría algún accidente. La noche cayó, pero no pararon hasta la madrugada. Ninguno tenía muchas ganas de ello, pero los caballos necesitaban descansar y beber agua, no podían sobrecargarlos. Si alguno de ellos caía y se quebraba una pata jamás llegarían. 

Acamparon al lado de un río si es que a eso se le podía llamar acampar, y Jean bajó a Yuri con cuidado. Se había quedado dormido hacía una hora y odiaría despertarlo cuando apenas había descansado. 

Mila entonces se adentró en el bosque y el kazajo la siguió. No es que él fuera a donde quiera que ella fuera. En realidad, la pelirroja desaparecía durante horas y no le importaba. Acudía cuando lo requería, pero esta vez no sentía que estuviera del todo bien. 

Ella aparentaba fortaleza, no se quebraba fácilmente y sospechaba que había visto morir a mucha gente importante para ella, pero incluso bajo la apariencia que trataba de enseñar a los demás, era la primera vez que sentía a la alfa vulnerable. 

Le costó seguirla con sus largas zancadas, pero al final ella misma pareció cansarse de alejarse y pateó un árbol con ira para después sentarse en sus raíces. Hundió su cara entre sus brazos y Otabek se sentó varios árboles alejado dándole la espalda para evitar invadir su privacidad y dejarla llorar si lo deseaba. Sabía que Mila podía sentirlo claramente, pero no lo había echado y eso era más generoso de lo que él esperaba. Después de unos minutos en silencio ella lo rompió.

—Me llamo Mila Babicheva. 

—¿Qué? —Otabek se giró hacia ella, estaba lo suficientemente confundido como para no poder decir nada inteligente. 

Mila levantó su mirada hacia él. Sus ojos estaban secos. 

—Babicheva, no Plisetsky. No soy realmente la prima de Yuri ni la nieta de Nikolai. 

—No lo sabía —era sincero. Jamás nadie había hablado de eso e incluso si Yuri lo sabía, que debía saberlo, siempre se había dirigido a ella como su molesta prima. Insufrible sí, pero parte de su familia. 

—El abue... El viejo Nikolai me recogió. El acababa de llegar con su ejército, pero mi aldea había sido arrasada hace horas y yo era la única superviviente entre todos los cadáveres y los escombros —hizo una pausa y sus ojos brillaron por momentos. Sospechaba que Mila no solía contar esa historia y le resultaba increíble que pudiera hacerlo ahora sin terminar por quebrarse—. Tenía ocho años. 

Mila cerró los ojos. Recordaba todo como si hubiera sido ayer. Los ojos de los hombres crueles que habían quemado su aldea a pesar de que ellos no estaban en guerra. Habían cargado en carros a algunos omegas que no opusieron resistencia, pero habían matado a todos los demás. Ella recordaba el calor abrasador y muchas caras de niños que habían sido sus amigos tirados en el suelo con heridas mortales. 

Los alfas de su aldea lucharon valientemente, pero no estaban entrenados como los hombres a caballo. Ellos no tenían relucientes armaduras ni espadas, solo los instrumentos de labranza y con ellos habían intentado defender la aldea. 

Su madre alfa también había luchado contra ellos para proteger su casa y su madre omega la había protegido de tal manera entre sus brazos que cuando entraron solo pudieron matarla a ella. Mila sintió el peso de su madre muerta durante horas mientras trataba de llorar en silencio para no atraer a los hombres malvados de nuevo. El agarre de la omega sobre su hija era tan fuerte que cuando el ejército de Nikolai llegó, este tuvo que romperle los brazos con un ruido espantoso para poder sacar a la pequeña de ahí. 

El moreno sintió un escalofrío deslizarse por su columna vertebral, pero no se atrevió a interrumpir la historia. 

—Él limpió mi cara lo mejor que pudo y me subió a su caballo. Me llevó a su casa y me trató como si realmente fuese su nieta. 

—Lo eres. 

Ella no dijo nada. Se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo del árbol.

—Ya hemos descansado lo suficiente, tenemos que continuar el viaje. 

Yuri estaba despierto cuando volvieron. Tenía la expresión pérdida y Jean acariciaba sus cabellos. No había querido comer nada, toda la comida que llevaban para Mila y Yuri seguía intacta y no era buena idea hacer un viaje tan extenuante sin nada en el estómago. Con un breve intercambio de palabras volvieron a los caballos, el descanso no había sido suficiente para los animales, pero continuaron a la carrera, leales.

Aun con todo consiguieron llegar al ponerse el sol de la tarde siguiente. Un tiempo récord incluso si la villa era vecina.

Yuri saltó del caballo y corrió hasta la mansión siendo seguido por los demás. Todos los sirvientes del castillo vestían de negro y al rubio se le heló el corazón, no podían haber llegado tarde. 

Corrió hasta la habitación principal, sorteando doncellas y soldados, todos con caras tristes y trajes lúgrubes. Las puertas de roble que finalizaban el castillo estaban custodiadas por dos soldados. 

—¡¿Y mi abuelo?! —exclamó Yuri al llegar, más alto y exaltado de lo que realmente pretendía.

—Dentro, pero ahora mismo no puedes entrar. 

—¡Y un cuerno!

Mila y Jean consiguieron alcanzarlo y los soldados se retiraron a su orden. La habitación estaba insoportablemente silenciosa y olía a días de encierro. Un anciano se hallaba recostado en la gran cama principal, entre sábanas de seda y un grueso pijama. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y emitió una débil sonrisa. 

A Yuri le pareció que el anciano que había en la cama no era su abuelo. Su piel estaba tan pálida que parecía transparentarse en algunas zonas, y dónde antes había rosa ahora predominaba el gris. Y sus ojos verdes, rodeados por arrugas de la felicidad, ahora parecían haber perdido el brillo de la vida. 

Su abuelo había sido tan fuerte que podía levantar a Yuri por encima de su cabeza y hacerlo girar cada vez que lo veía, pero ahora ni siquiera parecía poder incorporarse de la cama. 

—Yuratcha... acércate. 

Él obedeció. Temblando como una hoja se acercó al pie de la cama y su labio comenzó a hacer pucheros hasta que acabó derramando gruesas lágrimas sin control.

—Abu —dijo sin poder completar las palabras—... no puedes dejarme. 

Nikolai sonrió dulcemente y acarició su cara apartando algunas lágrimas. Un esfuerzo inútil pues estas no dejaban de salir. 

Jean y Mila se pusieron a su lado también. Ella tomó la mano de Nikolai entre las suyas y Jean entrelazó su mano con la de Yuri que no lo rechazó, al contrario, la apretó más fuerte para sostenerse en él. 

—Ah, el muchacho. 

Jean miró al anciano perplejo de que lo mirara a él. No estaba seguro de si lo confundía con otra persona. Después de todo hacía años que no habían coincidido. 

—Señor...

—No pongas esa cara, la cabeza aún la tengo en perfecto estado. Claro que te recuerdo. Tú eras aquel cachorro que siempre corría con mi nieta. Cada vez que intentaba echar una cabezada me despertabais con vuestros juegos. 

Nikolai se inclinó forzosamente sobre su pecho tosiendo sin parar. Una tos seca que debía desgarrarle la garganta. 

Mila le ofreció un vaso de agua que tenía en el mueble al lado de la cama y bebió, reinando el silencio por unos segundos. 

—Ahora estás mucho más grande y fuerte, me recuerdas a tu padre. Y te has desposado con mi nieto — sonrió ante la sorpresa de los que para él aún eran cachorros—. ¿Acaso creían que no me mantengo informado de mi familia? 

—Siento no haber podido pedir su mano formalmente —Jean inclinó la cabeza con respeto.

—Deja eso, muchacho. Me alegro que seas tú, eres un buen hombre. Sólo hace falta veros —el anciano miró las manos de los chicos entrelazadas. 

Eso es lo que quería para su nieto, no solo un alfa fuerte capaz de protegerlo o un hombre guapo que pudiera darle cachorros hermosos. Quería que Yuri tuviera un compañero, alguien que no solo lo acompañara en los momentos felices sino en el que también pudiera apoyarse en los momentos duros. Él sabía por experiencia que la vida estaba llena de momentos difíciles y podía morir en paz sabiendo que su nieto menor tenía alguien que pudiera volverlos menos amargos, y si no era posible, compartir su carga. 

—Y lograr eso tiene un gran mérito. Bien saben los dioses que mi nieto no es un omega fácil. 

—¡Abuelo!

El viejo rio, dirigiéndose entonces a su nieta mayor. Mila estaba a su lado, aun sosteniéndole la mano en silencio, pero no era ella la que tomaba la de él. Las manos de la pelirroja temblaban incluso cuando era la que trataba de brindar apoyo y era el anciano en cambio el que las sostenía entre las suyas, dándole el poco calor que a su cuerpo le quedaba.

—Mila, mi valiente niña.

—Nikolai...

—No me llames así.

—Abuelo —luchaba por no quebrarse y la mirada del anciano se dulcificó.

—No podría estar más orgulloso de ti. Sin duda alguna vas a sobrepasar por mucho mi nombre. 

—No, no podría siquiera acercarme. 

—Shh, claro que lo harás. Tus ojos muestran más fuerza que la que jamás he visto en un alfa. Y no he visto pocos. No podría dejar mi ejército en mejores manos. 

—Pero abuelo...

Nikolai la cortó con un gesto y volvió a dirigirse a su nieto menor. 

—No creas que no tengo un regalo para ti también. 

Nikolai tomó el collar que siempre llevaba atado al cuello y lo sacó de un tirón, colocándolo en la mano de Yuri. 

Era un colgante muy rudimentario, demasiado para lo ostentosos que solían ser los objetos de la familia Plisetsky, pero Yuri jamás lo había visto sin ese collar. Lo tomó en sus manos, y aún con lágrimas recorriéndole la cara lo anudó en su cuello. El collar no era más que una simple cuerda de color canela que atravesaba un dije blanco con forma de caracola marina, pero el significado detrás era inmenso. 

—Señor —una mujer mayor y vestida de negro llamó para entrar instantes después sin esperar respuesta—. El médico indicó que debíais comer, hicieron sopa de calabaza. 

—¡Otra vez esa estúpida sopa! —Nikolai sacó la lengua en un gesto de asco mientras la mujer depositaba la bandeja en un mueble cercano y salía silenciosamente de la habitación—. No hay quién se trague esta bazofia, ¿verdad, Yuri?

Yuri sonrió restregando sus lágrimas. Era una broma interna entre ellos.

—Solo mamá. 

Nikolai rio, pero tuvo que interrumpirse para toser de nuevo, esta vez de forma más violenta que la anterior. 

Jean apretó la mano de Yuri queriendo darle ánimos para pasar ese momento, aunque parecía imposible.

—No pongáis esa cara —dijo una vez recuperado de su ataque—. Bastante tengo con que todo el personal haya decidido vestirse de negro. ¡Aún no estoy muerto! Es como estar rodeado de buitres danzando a mí alrededor, esperando a que al fin estire la pata. 

Lo había dicho con la intención de hacerles reír, pero ninguno de los tres tenía la menor gana de ello. 

Cachorros.

—Ahora necesito descansar —apenas lo dijo Yuri saltó sobre él. Justo sobre la herida vendada, pero hizo lo que pudo para recomponer su expresión de dolor. Yuri sollozaba agarrado a su cuello llenando las sábanas de gotas saladas. 

—Abuelo —murmuraba entre sollozos mientras él lo abrazaba con sus débiles brazos. 

—Tranquilo, aun no me he muerto. Pero sí que necesito descansar y vosotros comer algo. Y más os vale que no me despertéis con vuestras chiquilladas —dijo dirigiéndose esta vez a los dos alfas. Otra broma interna entre ellos. 

Los tres salieron de la habitación, y entonces Nikolai pudo cerrar los ojos. En pocos minutos su respiración se volvió pausada. 

Otabek había estado esperando afuera en el pasillo. No creía que su presencia hubiera sido adecuada en la habitación, pero le preocupaba Mila. Se preguntaba si sería correcto que él la consolara. Se había imaginado abrazándola, con la cabeza de la alfa apoyada en su pecho y sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas con sus pensamientos. 

Pero no tuvo tiempo de decidir nada, Mila había desaparecido por el pasillo. Y su instinto le decía que esta vez no quería ser encontrada. 

Yuri al contrario se había resistido a abandonar el pasillo. Jean lo había intentado y se había llevado varias patadas y un par de arañazos.

—¡No quiero comer, idiota! 

—Está bien, pero podemos pasear. Serán solo diez minutos, Yuri-chan y te sentirás mejor si te da el aire fresco. 

Tampoco tenía ganas de sentirse mejor, pero se dejó arrastrar por Jean. Afuera no hacía aire fresco, mas bien las nubes se arremolinaban anunciando tormenta bajo un techo gris. 

El cielo parecía reflejar sus emociones, ni uno solo de los últimos rayos de sol del día se filtró bajo las espesas nubes. Jean trajo a Yuri una taza humeante. 

—Te dije que no quería comer. 

—No es comida, es bebida —dijo ofreciéndole la taza de chocolate caliente. A Yuri le encantaba el chocolate, siempre le hacía sentir mejor cuando estaba muy triste y Jean lo sabía. 

Yuri se la llevó a los labios bebiendo un poco mientras el alfa paseaba junto a él. El calor invadía su cuerpo y sabía que no era por el chocolate. Durante las últimas semanas Yuri había experimentado ese calor cuando estaba junto a JJ. 

Normalmente se extendía por el bajo vientre y subía dejando toda su piel sensible haciéndole sentir unas horripilantes ganas de besarlo y morderlo. Dejarle marcas allí dónde la piel se tensaba por los músculos. Ahora esas ganas no estaban, pero el calor que se alojaba en su corazón sí. Yuri sabía que no era el celo y su remedio de flores y hojas no le serviría más que para no quedarse embarazado. 

Esa noche ambos se metieron en la cama de Yuri. Ninguno de los dos dormía, pero Jean abrazaba con todo su cuerpo al omega menor mientras escuchaban en silencio las gotas de lluvia caer fuera. A Yuri no le apetecía pensar en cómo le hacían sentir los brazos de Jean. Solo sabía que era lo que necesitaba en este momento y ni siquiera su orgullo podría evitarlo. 

Largos minutos después de que el reloj principal anunciara otra hora, el ruido de las pisadas apresuradas por el pasillo los hizo tensarse y el corazón de Yuri comenzó a latir con fuerza contra su pecho. Miro a Jean y este le devolvió una mirada triste, confirmándole que él también sospechaba lo peor. Salieron de la cama a toda prisa, con la ropa del pijama aún puesta. Aunque era alguna hora de la madrugada había mucha gente por los pasillos, sirvientes corriendo de aquí para allá con expresiones de dolor en el rostro. 

Yuri corrió hasta la habitación principal seguido por Jean. El médico, un alfa de pelo canoso y espalda ancha tenía sus dedos en las muñecas del anciano que estaba más pálido que nunca, con sus ojos cerrados y una expresión de paz. Volvió a depositar su muñeca sobre la cama y negó con la cabeza para dirigirse a un alfa adolescente, probablemente su hijo por el parecido, que apuntaba en una libreta.

—Hora de la muerte, las cuatro y media.

Todo se sintió como si pasara en cámara lenta. Vio a Mila derrumbarse y llorar en una esquina de su habitación. Otabek estaba a su lado. Y Jean iba hasta él. Por la expresión aterrada de su alfa debía de saber que su fuerza se estaba yendo porque justo cuando sus pies dejaron de sostenerlo él lo tomó cargándolo en el aire y todo se volvió negro. 

\--------SL----------

Despertó en su cama, con Jean a su lado. Por un instante no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado y se sintió confundido por el cambio de cama pero, entonces los recuerdos acudieron a su mente como una puñalada. Su labio tembló y pensó que volvería a llorar con fuerza, pero sorprendentemente las lágrimas no salieron. 

—Estás muy deshidratado. 

La boca la sentía totalmente pastosa y seca así que dedujo que debía ser verdad. Jean le tendió un vaso con agua y lo ayudó a incorporarse para beberlo. Cuando lo vació, Jean volvió a llenarlo, pero esta vez lo rechazó y él lo dejó en la mesa auxiliar de al lado. 

—Tienes que comer algo también.

El mayor tenía el rostro angustiado, parecía dispuesto a obligarle a comer. pero sería inútil. Tenía su estómago totalmente cerrado. Incluso si de verdad lo intentara, lo vomitaría. Yuri suspiró y Jean sonrió pensando que accedería a comer a regañadientes, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, se volvió hacia él.

—Quiero estar solo. 

Jean juraba que pudo sentir su corazón crujir. Yuri no se había separado de su lado desde que habían llegado, se había apoyado en él y pensaba que al fin era de la confianza de su omega, pero se equivocaba. Abrió la boca para insistir y el rubio le miró fríamente, no iba a ceder en eso, realmente quería que se fuera. 

—Está bien, vendré en la hora de comer y comeremos juntos. Yuri se quedó solo, sujetando el colgante que le habían regalado contra su pecho. Las horas pasaron mientras los recuerdos con su abuelo llenaban su mente, ahora todos esos momentos felices le sabían agrios. 

Cuando Jean volvió, de nuevo se negó a comer. 

—¡No voy a permitir que te dejes morir de pena!

El alfa había insistido en las cocinas, no demasiado porque todos estaban dispuestos a buscar la forma de que el dueño de la casa comiera. La cocinera había preparado una selección de las comidas preferidas de Yuri. Desde un pastel de chocolate que desprendía el aroma más delicioso a platos elaborados delicadamente con verduras, carne y pescado. 

Yuri rechazó todos, uno por uno. Incluidos unos pirozhkis rellenos con carne de cerdo que Yuri hubiera podido engullir de dos en dos en otro momento. Jean estaba tan irritado que se le habían acabado las ideas y en la misma situación estaba la cocinera. 

Estaba por gritar de desesperación cuando tuvo una corazonada. Fue a la cocina y volvió un rato después con un cuenco artesanal cuidando de no derramar el líquido que contenía. Nada más olerlo Yuri contrajo su cara con asco. 

—¿Eres idiota o tu cerebro apenas sí funciona? Sería el último plato del mundo que comería. ¡Lo odio, estúpido!

Jean sonrió viendo como Yuri miraba con desprecio la sopa de calabaza. 

—Lo sé. Y también tu abuelo. Solo le gustaba a la señora Plisetsky, por eso seguís dejando que se cocine. 

Yuri gruñó y por un instante pensó que le lanzaría el cuenco ardiente a la cara, pero sorprendentemente tomó la cuchara y se la llevó a la boca


	10. La calma antes de la tormenta

Esos días no fueron los más fáciles para ninguno de los habitantes de la mansión. El funeral se celebró al día siguiente y todo el poblado asistió con caras serias y trajes oscuros.

Nikolai no solo había sido un célebre guerrero, había defendido su pequeño poblado de los enemigos y había ayudado a aquellos más pobres cuando lo habían necesitado. Gracias a él se habían hecho pozos con el fin de que las personas no tuvieran que caminar hasta el río para sacar agua y en su juventud había ayudado a construir muchas de las casas de madera que ahora llegaban hasta el bosque Raíces, donde lo enterrarían.

Según la tradición, alfas y omegas eran enterrados en el bosque para fundirse con la madre naturaleza. Se creía que allí residían más de un millar de almas y estas ayudaban a los alfas y omegas jóvenes a encontrarse en el sagrado ritual del apareamiento.   
Yuri mantuvo sus ojos rojos durante todo el funeral y al final depositó una flor blanca en su tumba; un lirio. Fuera donde fuera que fuese el abuelo, esperaba que pudiera reunirse de nuevo con su madre.

Una vez todo terminó, Yuri empacó lo necesario para el viaje de vuelta. Jean le había ofrecido quedarse algunos días, pero no sería capaz de estar en esa casa por más tiempo. Había demasiados recuerdos flotando en cada esquina. Si se quedaba allí se perdería a sí mismo y ya se encontraba lo suficientemente perdido en su vida, aunque le costara admitirlo. 

Además Mila había decidido separar sus caminos. Ella reuniría al ejército faltante del abuelo. Ahora que era su líder debía conocerlos y entrenar con ellos, probablemente no la verían en algún tiempo y eso también incluía a Otabek.

A Yuri no le pareció justo. Otabek había estado con él desde que se habían hecho amigos de pequeños y jamás se habían separado. Él le había seguido y obedecido todas sus órdenes. Si le quitaban a su abuelo y Mila y Otabek también se separaban de ellos, eso solo le dejaba a Jean y su relación con él era diferente. Estaría en un palacio lejano en el que él era un completo desconocido para todos, sin amigos.

La idea de reclamarle a Otabek cruzó por su cabeza. Él era su amigo antes de que conociera a Mila así que debía de obedecerlo, dejar el ejército y seguirlo a él para escuchar sus problemas y hacerle compañía. Las palabras rodaron por su lengua dejando un sabor amargo y al final fue incapaz de pronunciarlas.

En el pasado hubiera sido egoísta, pero privar a Otabek del que siempre había sido su sueño también era injusto. Su abuelo una vez le había explicado que merecía la pena hacer sacrificios por aquellas personas que nos importaban, y empezaba a entender el significado de sus palabras.

Se despidió de ellos de la manera más desinteresada que pudo fingir para evitar que se preocuparan por él, y montó en su caballo para seguir a JJ. Apenas en unos días estuvo de nuevo en el reino de fuego.   
Pensó que se sentiría solo en ese castillo enorme, pero todos parecían volcados con él. Incluso si Jean estaba ocupado, siempre sacaba tiempo para entrenar algunas horas y pasear con sus caballos en el peor de los días. Yuri era una auténtica "amazona" en su caballo, la forma en la que cabalgaba y el caballo entendía sus órdenes revelaba un vínculo muy estrecho entre ellos. 

Jean casi siempre acababa derrotado, a no ser que hiciera alguna trampa, en cuyo caso Yuri se molestaba tanto que se lanzaba a por él y acababan rodando por el suelo donde el omega siempre acababa entre los brazos del alfa que reía con ganas.

La reina Nathalie también era muy considerada. A veces tenían largas charlas y le había mostrado la inmensa biblioteca del palacio. Yuri jamás había visto tantos libros juntos en su vida, la estancia estaba llena de tomos interesantes y todos los días hurtaba alguno para llevarlo a su recámara hasta que llegaba Jean. 

Aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, el futuro rey era un hombre realmente atractivo con un aroma poderoso. Y admitía que sabía lo que hacía en la cama.  
El sexo con Jean era caliente, le hacía arder de deseo y le quitaba la respiración mientras gemía en medio de un placer casi agonizante. A pesar de su orgullo, Yuri había aceptado que lo deseaba.

A veces de forma desesperante, cuando la habitación olía a él y sus feromonas respondían alborotadas. Y se había convencido en que no había nada de malo en disfrutarlo, si lo separaba del amor. 

El amor era diferente a la pasión, hacía a los omegas sumisos y plegados a los deseos de su alfa. Él lo odiaba y no se permitiría acabar de esa forma. Solo disfrutaría del cuerpo de Jean, de sus manos cuando sujetaban sus caderas, de su espalda ancha a la que podía arañar a su antojo, y a sus labios cuando recorrían su sensible piel en medio del sexo. 

Solo sexo.

Cuando apenas había pasado un mes de su vuelta Jean Jacques tuvo que marcharse con la mitad de sus alfas. El moreno le había contado que debían reforzar las defensas antes de que se produjera otro ataque. Había algunos puntos débiles en el reino que los enemigos no tardarían en descubrir y debían llegar antes que ellos. 

Él actuó como si no le importara. Jean podía desaparecer si quería porque no sentía nada por él, aunque al tercer día ya sentía como el aburrimiento extremo lo invadía. 

Su primer plan había sido refugiarse en la biblioteca, pero su mente estaba demasiado dispersa para los libros, enseguida se distrajo y cerró el manuscrito que tenía en las manos con frustración al comprobar que no se había enterado de nada en las últimas cuatro páginas.

Se levantó con pereza de la silla pensando en que podría hacer, quizás cabalgar por las afueras del castillo, eso siempre solía despertar su ánimo. Pero antes de que saliera a la puerta principal un omega llamó su atención. No era la primera vez que lo veía, a veces visitaba los jardines del castillo y se escondía entre los árboles para no ser visto mientras observaba a los soldados. 

Yuri pensó que se trataba de algún omega pervertido que disfrutaba de ver a los alfas sudados en el entrenamiento, pero esta vez se había desviado de su rumbo normal y se dirigía directamente a las cocinas. Sin pensarlo demasiado lo siguió hasta que alcanzó al omega en la despensa.  
—¡Quieto, ladrón!

Mickey se giró con un sobresalto. Tenía un trozo de pastel a medio comer y su abultado vientre sobresalía de forma notoria. Sus mejillas se colorearon de vergüenza mientras trataba de limpiarse los restos de crema de las comisuras de la boca.

—¡No soy un ladrón!

El menor lo miró con una ceja alzada. Se había sorprendido al notar que el omega estaba inequívocamente embarazado, la barriga le levantaba la camisa de forma que terminaba enseñando su piel.   
Él nunca había tenido amistad con otros omegas. Odiaba los temas de conversación que sacaban entre ellos, casi siempre relacionados con algún alfa por el que suspiraban. Pero, de entre todos los omegas, lo que peor llevaba era relacionarse con omegas embarazados. Siempre se sentía incómodo cuando veía alguno. Para él, el embarazo era una original forma de tortura ideada para los omegas. 

—Tengo permiso de JJ y la reina Nathalie para estar aquí —Mickey recuperó su compostura para mirar detenidamente a Yuri —. ¿Tú eres el omega de JJ?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no pertenezco a ese idiota! En todo caso, él me pertenece a mí.

Mickey quedó momentáneamente sorprendido. Era raro ver a otro omega con ese carácter, especialmente uno tan joven. La mayoría de omegas que él conocía eran insoportablemente sumisos y le daban dolor de cabeza. A excepción de su hermana menor, claro, pero ella tampoco encajaba en el carácter que se esperaría de un omega. 

—Veo que ya os habéis hecho amigos. ¿Sigues teniendo antojos, Michelle?

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que la mujer había entrado, como un gato silencioso, hasta que ella misma habló.

—¡Majestad! —las mejillas del omega mayor volvieron a colorearse e intentó limpiar todo el estropicio.  
—No te preocupes, cuando yo estaba embarazada de mi niño engordé casi quince kilos. Echaba miel de maple hasta en el café —le sonrió dulcemente mientras le ayudaba a recoger—. Emil y JJ aun tardarán unos días en regresar, pero estarán deseando hacerlo. 

Yuri recordaba a Emil como el chico extrovertido de cabellos dorados que parecía tan cercano a JJ. Si no recordaba mal era el capitán de la guardia real, así que el omega castaño si era un pervertido que se escondía entre los árboles para acosar soldados, pero solo a uno de ellos. 

—Supongo que los extrañáis mucho.

Iba a replicar, pero el castaño se le adelantó.

—¡No le echo de menos! Yo... solo vine a ver a mi hermana.  
Las mejillas de Michelle volvían a estar muy rojas por la insinuación. El embarazo lo ponía extremadamente sensible a cualquier tipo de comentario. 

—¿Tu hermana trabaja aquí?

—Se llama Sala. Es una doncella del palacio.

Nathalie permaneció pensativa por unos instantes, conocía al personal así que enseguida la imagen de una encantadora omega de piel morena y brillantes ojos violeta le llegó a la mente.

—¡Ah, creo que la recuerdo! Llamaré al servicio para que venga, pero antes ambos vais a acompañarme a tomar el té en el salón.  
Los omegas la siguieron y acabaron sentados en unas bonitas sillas de aspecto barroco colocadas en uno de los lados de la sala principal. Junto a ellas había una mesa llena de dulces, leche, azúcar y té. Yuri podía jurar que el omega castaño se estaba reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas para no alargar la mano y tomar uno de los pastelillos. 

—No seáis tímidos, podéis coger lo que queráis —aclaró la reina mientras se sentaba con ellos y hacía un gesto a las doncellas para que los dejaran solos.

Yuri tomó una galleta de canela con su taza de té y entonces Mickey tomó otro pastelillo. Imaginaban que Nathalie quería contarles algo importante para haberlos reunido a ambos, pero ella siempre buscaba la forma de suavizar las noticias incluso si eso significaba dar rodeos interminables para desesperación del rubio.

—Mickey, me disculpo en nombre de mi hijo. Sé que no es fácil para un omega separarse de su alfa en medio de un embarazo, debes de estar pasando mucho estrés, pero Jean no se hubiera llevado a Emil si no hubiera una buena razón para ello.  
El omega castaño quiso negarlo, decir que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Emil para ocultar un poco la vergüenza que le llevaba reconocer que no podía vivir sin él, pero sus manos temblaban. 

Esos días habían sido horribles y sus noches peores, sus hormonas estaban alteradas como nunca, buscando con desesperación algo que no estaba a su lado en la cama. Respiró tratando de serenar sus emociones.

—Sé que el reino no pasa por su mejor momento. 

A Emil no le gustaba preocuparlo, pero su alfa también se había refugiado en él contándole los ataques a los campesinos de las fronteras. 

El menor miró a ambos, desconcertado. Él también había oído rumores, pero no sabía hasta que parte eran ciertos.

—¿Se aproxima una guerra?

Los otros dos se removieron incómodos en las sillas.

—Cielos, no. Jean y Emil estarán aquí en pocos días con todo solucionado, no tienen de que preocuparse. Hablando de eso, ¿cómo están siendo sus noches? 

Los dos enrojecieron de inmediato tratando de no derramar el líquido que estaban bebiendo.

—¿A-a... qué se refiere? —consiguió articular con dificultad el castaño. 

—Podemos hablar de esto con naturalidad. Sé por experiencia lo difícil que es para un omega estar sin su alfa, especialmente para los jóvenes. Las hormonas nos pueden jugar malas pasadas.  
Los dos continuaron con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras la reina continuaba con lo que podía ser la conversación más incómoda de sus vidas.

—¿Han probado a masturbarse? 

Yuri escupió su té, pero a nadie pareció importarle. Al parecer la reina no era tan esquiva para tratar ciertos temas. Mickey en cambio no pudo resistir más la presión y asintió tembloroso. 

—Pero eso lo hace mucho peor. Los omegas no somos betas, la masturbación no nos satisface, acabamos sintiendo como nuestras hormonas arden sin ser calmadas.   
—Eso es porque no habéis contado con... la ayuda precisa.

Nathalie sacó un cofre de madera de color verdoso. Dentro había dos bolsitas que contenían píldoras rojas del tamaño de un botón. Extendió una a cada omega.

—Esto ayudará a que podáis llegar al orgasmo, es muy potente. Tú, Yuri, puedes tomarlas cada dos días dejando un día de descanso. Mickey en cambio no más de una vez a la semana mientras estés embarazado. Tomarlas más podría forzar tu celo y sería desastroso.

Yuri y Michelle tomaron las bolsitas sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Era realmente vergonzoso hablar de eso con la reina, pero ella tomaba su té tranquilamente e incluso parecía divertida de hacerles pasar apuros.   
—Deberíais probarlas cuando no podáis dormir. Son milagrosas.

Sonrió probando otro sorbo de su té mientras los dos omegas asentían aún rojos como tomates. 

Esa noche, Yuri contempló la bolsa de píldoras sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Las noches anteriores apenas había dormido dando vueltas en la cama con la almohada que usaba JJ entre los brazos. No quería volver a pasar por eso. 

Con decisión tomó una de las píldoras y la tragó sin masticar preguntándose cuando haría efecto. Se adentró en el baño privado y se cepilló los dientes para después tirar su ropa en la cubeta. 

Completamente desnudo caminó hasta la gran cama principal y se lanzó entre las sábanas, un olor a madera, naranja y ámbar lo invadió. Era el olor de JJ. 

Giró su cuerpo por completo, sobresaltado, y recorrió toda la estancia con la mirada esperando encontrar al alfa, pero la habitación estaba vacía. Volvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada. Pensó que debía haberlo imaginado, aunque el olor seguía materializándose en su nariz y el cosquilleo en su vientre comenzaba a extenderse en oleadas. Al principio de forma sutil hasta que las oleadas se hicieron más intensas y seguidas, quemaban tanto que cuando una se producía acababan cortándole la respiración.

Su piel se había hipersensibilizado, ahora la sentía más caliente y cada roce que provocaba de forma accidental con las sábanas le hacía suspirar. Y el olor...

El olor de Jean era tan palpable que si cerraba los ojos podía sentirlo. Acarició su abdomen, bajando por sus caderas hasta separar sus piernas de la forma en la que él lo haría. Un jadeo escapó de sus labios. Las caricias a través de los muslos le provocaban un vuelco en el estómago incluso si aún no había tocado su entrepierna, y sentía su entrada lubricarse hasta que la propia humedad amenazaba con salir fuera y escaparse entre sus muslos. 

Yuri dio una vuelta en la cama aplastando sus erguidos pezones contra el colchón y deslizó una almohada entre sus piernas. Sus caderas se rozaron instintivamente contra ellas mientras suspiraba de placer por la fricción. 

Imaginó a Jean, con su abdomen firme y duro contra su espalda, situándose detrás para agarrar sus caderas de forma potente y enterrarse en él sin contemplaciones. Sus dedos viajaron hasta su propia entrada introduciéndolos de uno en uno mientras danzaban quedando empapados de su humedad.  
Yuri mordió las sábanas cuando sus caderas empezaron a moverse al ritmo de los dedos y su miembro quedó aprisionado en la almohada. 

Ardía imaginando como Jean era el que le tocaba, cómo sus dedos aunque más finos podían ser los de Jean jugando en su interior para después sustituirlos por su enorme miembro. Imaginaba como su alfa lo follaba duro contra el colchón al mismo tiempo que susurraba palabras sucias en su oído, intercambiándolas por jadeos desesperados que acababan con él viniéndose entre gemidos de éxtasis y el miembro de Jean enterrado en su trasero. 

Cuando acabó limpió como pudo los rastros que había dejado en la almohada y que aún quedaban entre sus dedos y piernas. Una vez se había ido el calor que lo envolvía, se sentía perdido, ya no olía a madera, naranja y ámbar ni sentía unas manos grandes y cálidas recorrer su cintura. 

Hundió su cabeza en la almohada y comenzó a derramar gruesas lágrimas contra ella. La reina le había dicho que el placer lo relajaría, pero él no se había sentido nunca tan vacío como en ese momento. Lloró hasta que se durmió con un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con ahogarlo.   
Tres días más pasaron después de eso. Yuri no se había atrevido a tomar las pastillas de nuevo. Prefería no dormir a despertar del trance sintiendo que todo había sido una ilusión. Y noticias de la llegada de Jean tampoco venían, pero había encontrado un remedio para apurar el paso del tiempo. Entrenar. 

Su cuerpo mejoraba muy lentamente, le costaba ganar la fuerza y resistencia que deseaba, sin embargo, era muy habilidoso en cuanto a la técnica. JJ le había dicho que tenía talento natural y eso le había hinchado el pecho de orgullo. 

Era ágil, rápido y aprendía los movimientos con tan solo verlos una vez. Así que Yuri repasaba cada una de las técnicas que Jean le había enseñado en una esquina apartada del jardín, junto a su árbol favorito. Lo hacía hasta que sus músculos dolían y se encontraba tan cansado que podía dormir de agotamiento. 

Los últimos días tampoco había contado con la reina para entretenerse, ni siquiera con ese omega embarazado. Parecía que lo evitaban e incluso los había visto esconderse de él un par de veces.   
Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío imaginando qué podía haber hecho para que lo odiasen y no quisieran pasar tiempo con él. Terminó estallando en rabia y rompiendo cualquier objeto inocente que se hallara a su alrededor en su recámara. Se había pasado media vida repitiéndose así mismo que era mejor estar solo y que no necesitaba a nadie que lo molestara y ahora que por fin lo había conseguido su corazón dolía por ello. 

Entró cabizbajo en el salón, arrastrando los pies a través de la recepción principal con rumbo a su habitación sin molestarse por la oscuridad que parecía envolverlo todo.   
—¡Felicidades!

Las velas se encendieron cuando Yuri aún se encontraba en medio de la estancia permitiéndole ver una mesa enorme llena de comida. Estaban Nathalie, Michelle, la omega morena a la que Mickey llamaba Sala, Emil, algunas doncellas y... No se había dado cuenta de que la habitación no se había iluminado al encenderse las velas sino cuando lo había visto a él. 

Jean corrió hasta él, abrazándolo fuertemente y susurrándole cuanto le había extrañado. Olía a madera, naranja, ámbar y sangre seca. 

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yuri-chan!

Yuri se había sentido tan acurrucado entre los brazos del alfa que apenas si pudo darse cuenta de dónde estaban, rodeados de tanta gente. 

—No es mi cumpleaños, idiota. Hoy es...—hizo una pausa ubicándose en el tiempo mientras contaba los días con los dedos—. Uno de marzo.

Jean no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la carita confundida del menor.

—¿Habías olvidado tu cumpleaños? 

Sus mejillas se encendieron con vergüenza y, como venía siendo su reacción natural, pisó uno de los pies del alfa con toda su fuerza. 

—¡Cállate, estúpido!

El resto de la habitación rio ante lo que era otra de sus escenas cotidianas recordándoles de nuevo a ambos que no estaban precisamente solos. 

—Yuri, querido, fue muy difícil ocultarte todos los preparativos de la fiesta sorpresa —la reina Nathalie le sonrió de la forma maternal que acostumbraba—. Lamento el aspecto que tiene el pastel, tuvimos un percance con el primer pastel y tuvimos que hacer un segundo de repuesto sin apenas tiempo.

Le había parecido que ella miraba a Emil y Michelle, que habían permanecido pegados todo el tiempo, con reproche y ellos se sonrojaron como aquellos que se sabían culpables de un secreto. 

—¡Todo parece delicioso! —Jean alargó su mano para tomar un dulce pero su madre le dio un manotazo de inmediato. 

—¡El cumpleañero es el que debe partir el pastel y empezar primero!

JJ quiso señalar que en realidad Mickey se había adelantado pues llevaba comidos al menos dos pastelillos desde que estaban allí, pero su madre le advirtió con una mirada que era mejor callarse y Yuri comenzó a reír ante la situación, una risa genuina e inocente que llevaba tiempo sin salir e inundó la habitación coloreando las mejillas de todos, especialmente las de Jean que lo miraba como si fuera la belleza más imponente del universo. 

El alfa se inclinó ante él, tomándolo de las mejillas para juntar sus labios en un beso. Y él ni siquiera pudo enfadarse por haberse atrevido a hacerlo en público. Había echado tanto de menos esos besos que su cuerpo solo reaccionaba para apretarse más contra él.  
Cuando el beso se pausó pudo contemplar mejor su pecho, debajo de la camisa había algunas cicatrices muy recientes. Momentos más tarde, tomó la muñeca de Jean para escabullirse en medio de la fiesta mientras el resto comía y armaba escándalo. La despensa fue el primer lugar que encontró y empujó a su alfa para que entrara. Una vez allí comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. 

—¡Gatito, no pensaba que fueras tan ardiente! JJ también te echó de menos. 

—¡Cállate, estúpido!

Repasó con un dedo el borde de las cicatrices, había una tan larga que le llegaba hasta el abdomen y todas presentaban el tono rojizo que dejaba la sangre cicatrizada. 

—¿Qué ocurrió?

La mirada de Jean se oscureció.

—No te preocupes por eso, soy un alfa fuerte, ¡enseguida estaré curado!

Yuri chasqueó su lengua, molesto, y presionó con su dedo una de las cicatrices más recientes haciéndole soltar un gemido.

—¡Eh, escuece!

—No soy un idiota, quiero que me digas lo que pasa. No quiero un maldito resumen, tengo derecho a saberlo todo.

Jean cerró los ojos debatiéndose mentalmente que hacer. 

—No quería que estuvieras involucrado y mucho menos quiero arruinar tu cumpleaños.

—¡Y un cuerno! —Yuri amenazó con pegarle una patada si no le terminaba de contar la verdad.

—Está bien, está bien. Te lo contaré todo, siéntate —Jean se acercó a un escalón para tomar también asiento y Yuri le siguió—. Antes el reino de fuego pertenecía al reino de Víctor, pero en la última gran guerra de naciones consiguió la independencia. Pasó a ser una de las pequeñas ciudades que quedaron desamparadas y gobernadas por guerrilleros. 

Yuri asintió, hasta ahí ese había sido el caso de su pueblo. 

—Pero bajo el mando de papá el pueblo prosperó. Las cosechas en esta tierra son fructíferas y también hay minas de oro. Otros pequeños clanes decidieron unirse para obtener ventajas de comercio y al final acabó convirtiéndose en un reino tan importante como el reino de hielo. 

—Pero ahora pelean.

El alfa volvió a asentir. 

—El rey Víctor es ambicioso, deseaba el reino de fuego y aún cree que le pertenece como en el pasado. Cuando murió mi padre yo tenía dieciséis y él se presentó en el reino con un desfile pomposo —Jean recordó como la sencillez no estaba en el código de Víctor, él hacía todo a lo grande—. Me ofreció el puesto de duque del reino de hielo y un montón de riquezas si entregaba mi reino.   
—Y lo rechazaste —conjeturó Yuri.

—Le dije que sería el héroe que impediría que él lograra dominar los seis grandes reinos —una sonrisa se le escapó, aunque a Yuri le pareció una respuesta bastante estúpida—. Víctor se marchó ofendido y al principio nos dejó en paz, pero luego se unió a dos grandes reinos más y desde que se enlazó con el reino de la música su poder es imparable. 

Yuri asintió en silencio. Aun no conocía del todo el reino de fuego, aunque lo poco que había conocido le había parecido inmenso y muy animado; había comercios de todo tipo y una gran cantidad de personas ruidosas que parecían vivir felices, pero aunque el reino le pareciera fuerte no imaginaba como podían ser cinco grandes reinos unidos. 

—Después de ello, comenzaron los ataques en las fronteras. Principalmente eran expediciones de pillaje a modo de avisos—Jean hizo un gesto con las manos simulando unas comillas para remarcar la última palabra—. Nos fuimos porque llegó la noticia de otro asalto y fuimos con las tropas para defender a los campesinos, pero no era una expedición pequeña para hacer pillaje sino un batallón de asalto. Por suerte no nos esperaban y pudimos tender una emboscada.

—¿Ganasteis?

—No. Perdí a parte de los míos, Yuri. Pero sí, los pocos que quedaron del otro bando huyeron. 

Jean tomó a Yuri de la muñeca para llevarlo de nuevo a la fiesta. Cumplía diecisiete años y él había deseado que se mantuviera alejado de todo aquello, quería llenar todos sus días de felicidad y bajarle la luna solo porque a él se le antojara. Pero la guerra parecía inevitable y se sentía aterrado ante la idea de no poder proteger a su omega. 

—Sé que odias el contacto físico, pero ¿querrías bailar conmigo solo por esta vez? 

Yuri contempló a Jean, frente a él estaba un alfa que parecía alto y fuerte por fuera pero que se ponía nervioso ante Yuri solo de pensar en que podía rechazarlo. El tipo de alfa que aunque estuviera sucio y herido no había dejado que le atendieran porque antes quería ver a su omega y bailar con él durante horas. 

—Solo por esta vez—murmuró girando su cara con indiferencia. Era lo único que necesitaba para que Jean lo tomara de la cintura y lo meciera al ritmo de la música.


	11. Coronación

Aún hacía mal tiempo afuera; la primavera estaba siendo más impredecible ese año que los anteriores, dejando viento y lluvia a su paso. Pero dentro del palacio y, específicamente, dentro de su cama con un alfa rodeando por completo su cuerpo, Yuri no sentía nada de frío.

Sabía que ya había pasado el mediodía por la luz que entraba a raudales por la ventana, pero cada vez que intentaba levantarse, Jean lo abrazaba más fuerte incluso estando todavía dormido. Esa noche JJ le había mostrado lo mucho que lo había extrañado haciéndole el amor hasta la madrugada. Al muy idiota incluso se le había olvidado salir de su trasero.

Puede que en ese momento el miembro de Jean estuviera "dormido", pero incluso así era tan grande que había tenido que dormir con las piernas abiertas. Y seguía sintiendo el semen seco dentro de él, lo que empezaba a ser incómodo y le hacía sentir sucio. Sin más tomó el pelo del moreno entre sus manos y tiró de él con fuerza hasta que abrió los ojos con un quejido. 

—¡Ay! No quiero dar clases hoy, mamá.   
Yuri sintió como su cara comenzaba a arder con enojo. 

—¿¡Te das cuenta de lo raro que suena eso cuando todavía tienes tu estúpido pene dentro de mí, imbécil!? 

A pesar de los gritos y los insultos agudos, Jean apenas bostezó mientras lo abrazaba acomodándose en una mejor postura. 

—¡¡Te juro que como no te despiertes ahora mismo voy a patear tus bolas!! 

Fue entonces cuando Jean abrió inmediatamente los ojos comprobando dónde estaba y quién estaba a su lado, pero compuso una sonrisa traviesa en el mismo momento que recordó la posición en la que se encontraban, con él dentro del estrecho interior del omega.

—Ahora mismo están a salvo.   
—¡Idiota, levántate! 

El rubio se revolvió empujándolo con sus manos hasta que el moreno se vio obligado a salir de la cama con quejidos. 

—Es muy temprano para enfadarse tanto, Yuri-chan. 

—No es temprano en absoluto —masculló mirando sonrojado hacia otro lado.

Jean se había levantado, pero seguía completamente desnudo, paseándose hasta la ventana sin vergüenza para mirar el día fuera, y aunque Yuri tratara de no mirar, sus ojos verdes a veces seguían las líneas del cuerpo del más alto. 

Parecía una escultura griega, cincelada con músculos perfectamente definidos y algunas cicatrices ya casi curadas en su pecho. Inclinado sobre el alféizar de la ventana, Yuri podía contemplar su ancha espalda que se estrechaba en la zona de la cintura para acabar en un magnífico trasero, todo un festín para los ojos... Hasta que se giró hacia él con una sonrisa traviesa y Yuri tuvo que desviar su vista de nuevo con un puchero molesto.   
—Aunque sea tarde seguro que tenemos derecho al desayuno, ¿vamos?

*

Cuando llegaron al salón estaban mal vestidos y aún con cara de sueño, pero las doncellas se apresuraron a servirles los platos de desayuno. Había huevos, bacon, pan, queso, miel, fruta y también zumo y leche.

Ambos devoraron su comida como si no hubieran comido en días antes de empezar a hablar.

—¿Vas a irte hoy? —Yuri aún estaba masticando y se había manchado los labios con restos del huevo.

—Sí. Tenemos una reunión importante esta tarde. Tenemos que decidir qué hacer tras el ataque que sufrió el reino. 

El rubio jugó con el tenedor sin atreverse a pinchar un bocado mientras reunía valor para decirle lo que pasaba por su cabeza.   
—Yo también quiero ir.

—Yuri, a esas reuniones solo van alfas, exceptuando la reina desde que mi padre murió.  
Yuri abrió la boca para protestar, pero volvió a cerrarla. En lugar de eso se levantó enfadado dejando la habitación. 

—¡Yuri-chan, espera! 

Jean tropezó con la misma silla de madera en la que estaba sentado al tratar de ir detrás de él, aunque pudo alcanzarlo en el pasillo sujetando su muñeca. 

—¡Suéltame! 

—Sí, pero escúchame antes, por favor.

—¡No! No pienso escucharte. Eres como todos los alfas, un idiota narcisista que se divierte prohibiendo cosas a los omegas.

—No, Yuri. Yo no te he prohibido ir. 

El omega dejó de hacer fuerza y le miró a los ojos, no le había dicho nada, pero Jean entendía que le había concedido unos míseros segundos para tratar de explicarse. Yuri no era especialmente paciente así que tendría que darse prisa. 

—Eres mi pareja y creo que tienes el mismo derecho a ir que yo. Voy a apoyarte para que lo hagas igual que lo hice con mi madre, pero tengo que advertirte que no es fácil —Jean suspiró cansado—. Si que habrá quién esté en contra y tienes que estar preparado para ello, no puedo simplemente ocultártelo. 

—¿Acaso no eres tú el rey? Puedes mandarlos callar y ya. 

Jean rió por la simpleza con la que el omega tendía a describirlo todo. 

—No es tan fácil, también hay un consejo que tiene bastante poder sobre el ejército y si no vamos con cuidado podríamos provocar una guerra civil en el peor de los momentos.   
Yuri asintió y se sentó en el mismo lugar del pasillo en el que se encontraban. Parecía comprensivo y eso lo hacía todo mucho más fácil, así que Jean se sentó a su lado para seguir hablando. 

—Cuando mi padre murió el consejo quería que ascendiera al trono a pesar de mi edad. Seguramente me hubieran manejado a su antojo, pero la reina se negó a abdicar y estropeó sus planes —hizo una pausa dejando escapar una sonrisa—. Es curioso porque mi madre nunca estuvo interesada en el ejército del reino ni asistió nunca a las reuniones oficiales; ella se casó con mi padre por amor y no tenía ninguna ambición por la corona, pero una vez que mi padre falleció se negó a dejar que el reino de su marido cayera en manos ilegítimas o a que trataran de manipular a su hijo. Estuvieron a punto de hacerla abdicar a la fuerza, pero yo estaba de su lado y al no haber más herederos tuvieron que cesar el intento por el momento. 

—¿Por el momento?¿Quieres decir que siguen intentando hacerse con el control del reino?

—Bueno, una parte piensa que no soy tan imponente como un alfa debe ser y no estoy a la altura de mi padre. Creen que apoyar a un omega es signo de debilidad y tampoco soy un alfa violento, no es que mi padre lo fuera, pero su carácter era más serio y eso ayudaba en su apariencia.   
—Estoy de acuerdo en que el futuro rey no debería ser un payaso.

—¿De qué parte se supone que estás, Yuri-chan? —gimoteó fingiendo estar más dolido de lo que realmente estaba, pero Yuri no puso ninguna atención a sus lágrimas de cocodrilo. 

—Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer? 

Jean se incorporó de un salto y cambiando su expresión mágicamente a una de entusiasmo, le tendió la mano. 

—Ven, tengo una idea. 

*

La sala de reuniones se ubicaba en uno de los sótanos del castillo, el ala opuesta a las mazmorras. Era una habitación oscura de no ser por las velas que decoraban en filas las paredes junto a escudos y armaduras antiguos.   
En el centro se encontraba una pesada mesa de madera donde se extendía un mapa del reino marcado con cruces rojas en puntos específicos. 

El alfa abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Yuri primero. El consejo ya estaba reunido y Yuri trató de aguantar una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al ver las caras de asombro por su presencia. 

Cuando había aceptado la mano de Jean esa tarde en el pasillo no imaginaba a dónde le iba a llevar. En una habitación de costura había reunido a varios omegas que sin dudar comenzaron a probar telas sobre él a pesar de sus amenazas. 

—¡¿Estás loco?!¡No pienso llevar un vestido!

—Es solo por un día, dejarás una impresión mayor si vistes como una reina que como el chico que guarda a los caballos. 

—¡Eres un imbécil!  
Yuri fue arrastrado hacia la parte de atrás de un biombo y reapareció minutos después ante Jean vestido con un elegante vestido de encaje negro. El alfa abrió la boca sin cuidado y Yuri frunció sus cejas como reacción inmediata. 

—¡Deja de mirarme así! Me veo ridículo. 

—Bueno, estoy de acuerdo en que estás mejor desnudo. 

Yuri lo miró con rencor a punto de soltar veneno por su boca, pero se interrumpió al ver como el alfa se acercaba a él decidido. 

—Solo un último detalle —deslizó uno de sus anillos para rodear el dedo anular de Yuri. Era una bella pieza de joyería cuyo protagonista era una enorme esmeralda rodeada de hilos de oro y plata—. Ahora estás listo. 

Yuri volvió al presente analizando con cuidado a las personas reunidas en aquella sala, estudiando quiénes podrían ser sus enemigos. Allí estaba la reina y el capitán de la guardia, Emil, que lo miraba amablemente así que ellos quedaban descartados en su lista de sospechosos. Había una mujer alfa, visiblemente mayor y con rostro severo que recogía su pelo tras un moño rígido. También otro alfa joven que, a pesar de esforzarse en no mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro, sus ojos lo miraban con auténtico desprecio. 

—Debo recordar a su majestad que esta es una reunión seria, el reino está bajo amenaza y traes a un...omega. 

Yuri caminó firme, aguantando su mirada de odio con una expresión igualmente intimidante hasta quedar enfrente de él. Fue entonces cuando habló con voz fría, aparentando varios años más de los que tenía. 

—Mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky, pero tú debes llamarme majestad —Yuri extendió su mano derecha con un gesto desafiante y Seung no pudo evitar una expresión de asombro al ver el sello real del príncipe en uno de sus dedos. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no maldecir. Ese pequeño omega lo había acorralado y un movimiento en falso le supondría ser acusado de traición. 

Con verdadero odio en su mirada se inclinó respetuosamente para besar el anillo que portaba el omega. Era obligatorio presentar respeto antes los símbolos de la corona. 

Yuri sonrió con superioridad. La reina lo miraba con orgullo, pero más divertido era ver a Jean tenso en el momento en el que el consejero se había inclinado para besar su mano. La idea había sido suya, pero le costaba controlar sus celos.   
—Con el debido respeto, majestad —trató de proseguir Seung una vez volvió a su posición inicial—. Los asuntos del reino son complicados y un omega extranjero no sería capaz de sobrellevarlos.

—Seung, debo recordarte que también eres un alfa extranjero y nunca se te vetó la entrada —intervino entonces la reina. 

Yuri se sorprendió ligeramente por la noticia. Era cierto que los rasgos de Seung eran muy distintos a los que había visto en el pueblo. El reino del fuego era un país caluroso y la mayoría de sus habitantes tenían pieles bronceadas y morenas como el propio JJ, los gemelos Crispino o ese beta que hacía de asistente de Emil, Leo. 

Seung, sin embargo, era extremadamente pálido y sus ojos rasgados, su cuerpo también era menos corpulento que el alfa promedio. El consejero tuvo que guardar silencio y aunque el rencor que parecía tener a la corona escapaba de cada uno de sus poros, no se atrevía a contradecir a la reina. 

Jean se adelantó para mover la silla de Yuri y dejar que este se sentara en la mesa del consejo. El omega rodó los ojos, en otra situación le habría armado un escándalo o partido la mandíbula. Después se sentó la reina y el propio JJ. Lilia, Seung y Emil les siguieron tomando sus respectivos asientos.   
Emil hizo el primer movimiento, pasando a Jean un sobre con la firma de Víctor. 

—Es la declaración oficial de guerra—adivinó.

El rubio asintió con un gesto de su cabeza. Todo lo vivido hasta ahora conducía a una guerra inminente con el reino de Víctor, pero siempre habían tenido una ligera esperanza de que todo se solucionara. Esperanza que ahora desaparecía por completo. 

—Llegó esta mañana. En ella dice que Víctor no puede perdonar el ataque a sus tropas —Emil apretó los puños frustrado—. Ellos fueron los que nos atacaron en primer lugar. 

—Sabes bien que es solo una excusa, siempre ha deseado este reino y esperaba la menor oportunidad para justificar una nueva guerra. 

Jean también se inclinó sobre el mapa pintando una cruz roja muy cerca de donde se encontraban las demás. El resto del papel que contenía el reino de fuego se extendía limpio cubriendo casi la totalidad de la mesa en la que estaban reunidos. 

—Todos sus ataques vinieron por el norte, la zona más desprotegida del reino —intervino la alfa mujer—. Después de ello es incluso más vulnerable, no resistiría el numeroso ejército de Víctor si se decidiera a atacar con él esta vez. 

Los ojos de Yuri se movían perspicaces por el mapa. Su familia era militar y había sido la más prestigiosa entre todas las familias militares por generaciones. Él se había empapado con sus anécdotas y no dudó en señalar un punto en el mapa. 

—¿Qué hay de aquí? 

Seung no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa de burla que parecía querer señalar lo estúpido que era el omega. 

—Esa es la zona más protegida del reino, está rodeada por el mar y grandes acantilados. Nadie se ha atrevido nunca a atacarla. 

—Y por eso mismo es la zona en la que más desprevenidos nos tomaría un ataque por sorpresa y la que más gloria reportaría al ego de Víctor.   
—¡Sigue siendo absurdo! ¡El mar es demasiado peligroso en esa zona!

Pero Yuri no se amedrentó ante su desesperado intento porque se callara y continuó hablando con una calma que no sabía que tenía. 

—No es tan peligroso para el reino de Víctor, si no olvidamos que el reino del agua está bajo su poder. El reino del agua posee las mejores embarcaciones, son rápidas y fuertes y teniéndolas de su lado lo que sería estúpido es no utilizarlas. 

Fue el turno de Lilia de carraspear.

—No podemos basar nuestra estrategia de defensa en una corazonada. 

—No es sólo una corazonada —Jean había salido en su defensa y su pecho se hinchó de orgullo. No sabía por qué, pero ver como alguien tan poderoso como Jean lo miraba con admiración, no solo por su belleza sino por lo que estaba en su cabeza, hacía que su corazón se escuchara como una fuerte tormenta—. Los ataques que ha habido hasta ahora siempre bordeaban el mismo punto y eran demasiado pequeños. 

Emil asintió con la cabeza. 

—Eran como si solo nos estuviera avisando, no tiene sentido siendo el ejército de Víctor tan numeroso. 

—O como si quisiera hacernos creer que siempre atacará por ahí. Pero Víctor siempre se ha caracterizado por su obsesión con la sorpresa, es su lema: "En el momento que un rey no sorprende está muerto". 

El resto de la mesa parecía cada vez más convencido, pero aún se sentían renuentes a abandonar el plan más obvio.

—Si nos equivocamos y desplazamos las tropas a las playas sin que haya un ataque, Víctor no encontrará resistencia para hacerse con el reino del fuego —pero la mujer alfa sabía que el ejército del reino de fuego no era lo suficientemente numeroso para cubrir varios puntos.  
—Podemos refugiar a los campesinos que viven allí bajo las murallas del castillo, en el caso que avanzaran por ese punto tendríamos una última resistencia en la fortaleza, una más numerosa. 

Todos asintieron. Era común que la reina siempre priorizase la seguridad de sus súbditos. 

—Ahora el reino es inestable en más de un sentido —continuó, esta vez mirando a su hijo—. El pueblo necesita saber más que nunca que tienen un rey y ya has crecido lo suficiente para llevar la responsabilidad del reino del fuego. 

—¿Crees que ahora es un buen momento?

—No hay otro más adecuado. Debemos anunciar tu coronación cuanto antes. 

Jean asintió aceptando como el resto. Incluso Seung que parecía tener animadversión a todos los miembros de la corona, se sentía complacido de que el reino volviera a estar en manos de un alfa.   
Dos días después una de las salas del palacio fue abierta para la ceremonia; el ambiente era abrumador. Habían llegado nobles incluso de países vecinos que ahora esperaban en la sala de las cortinas de terciopelo rojo, pero Jean seguía en su habitación ajustándose el cuello de su camisa por enésima vez.

—Agh, incluso estás sudando más de lo normal. 

Yuri había puesto un gesto de asco al ver a Jean, paseándose nervioso de un lado a otro de la habitación. 

—Eso no ayuda. 

—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser aceptar el título? Ya eras arrogante y actuabas como si fueras rey. 

Jean se sentó, sujetándose el estómago con sus manos mientras intentaba respirar pausadamente. Si Yuri seguía hablando así le daría un ataque de ansiedad, pero el omega pareció comprender que realmente lo estaba pasando mal y dejó las palabras crueles para sentarse a su lado viendo como Jean escondía la cabeza entre sus rodillas.  
—No imaginaba que fueras tan nervioso —murmuró mientras dejaban pasar los minutos.

—Tengo miedo...de no ser un buen rey. Todos confían en que lo sea, todos creen que puedo ganar a Víctor y yo me comporto como si pudiera, pero no estoy seguro de que eso sea cierto. 

Yuri se levantó, haciendo un gesto de asco más evidente que el anterior, y pegó una patada a la pared, muy cerca de la cara de Jean. 

—Eres realmente patético. No sabes cuánto odio a los llorones como tú. Si eso es lo que piensas no mereces ser rey. 

—¿Yuri-chan?

El alfa había abierto los ojos con sorpresa y ahora lo miraba directamente. Yuri no había mostrado tener mucha fuerza hasta ese momento, juraría que la pared había temblado después de su patada. Y ahora lo estaba mirando a los ojos realmente enojado.   
—La gente no te sigue porque cree que eres más fuerte que Víctor o que puedas hacerlo todo, ¡no son estúpidos! Lo hacen porque...—las mejillas de Yuri se enrojecieron y masculló una maldición como si le fuera realmente embarazoso hablar de eso—. Porque transmites la fuerza para creer que todo es posible y que merece la pena ser valiente y creer en cosas locas...eres como la esperanza. 

Había terminado hablando bajito, pero sabía que lo había oído. Ese extraño efecto que Jean transmitía también lo había afectado a él cuando se sentía débil y sentía que debía resignarse a ser un omega sumiso. Jean había encontrado las palabras justas para darle ánimos y seguir levantándose una vez más. Y no estaba dispuesto a decirle eso, ya había sido suficiente con haberle dicho lo anterior. 

—No quiero ser solo como la esperanza...quiero ser una realidad, Yuri. No quiero fallar a nadie.

Yuri miró hacia la interesante pared aún con sus mejillas rojas mientras extendía su mano para que la tomara. Era un gesto que Jean solía hacer con él acompañado de algún comentario irritante como "mi dama". Era la primera vez que cambiaban los papeles y Jean sonrió divertido mientras la tomaba para ponerse en pie y robarle un beso. 

Hace unos minutos había sentido como si el suelo se hubiera abierto a sus pies y había comenzado a caer por un precipicio infinito sin posibilidad de salvarse, entonces Yuri había aparecido como un ángel dándole la mano desde lo alto. No podía caerse si Yuri sujetaba su mano de esa forma, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Era imposible. 

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala para participar en el ritual de la coronación. Lo habían repasado un millar de veces: un sabio de larguísima barba blanca oficiaba el acto y, en el momento culminante, la Reina Nathalie ofrecería la corona y el cetro real a Jean mientras Yuri permanecía a su lado como su pareja omega. 

Pero la ceremonia estaba siendo aburrida y odiosamente larga. A Yuri le costaba mantenerse despierto mientras el anciano hablaba sobre las leyes del reino y si no fuera porque Jean le pellizcaba disimuladamente cuando parecía a punto de cerrar los ojos, hace tiempo que estaría roncando. 

Al fin, Nathalie se dirigió a ellos tomando la pesada corona de su cabeza para ponerla sobre la de su hijo que se había arrodillado ante ella. Segundos después debía obsequiarle el cetro, pero en su lugar se giró hacia Yuri que atónito vio como depositaba el objeto dorado en sus manos. 

Las exclamaciones de asombro no tardaron en llegar, algunas más irritadas que sorprendidas. La reina se había saltado el protocolo ya que los símbolos del poder real debían caer sobre el alfa, nunca sobre un omega. Yuri también parecía mirar todo asombrado, pero Jean sonreía a su madre, señal de que todo ello debía haber sido planeado entre esos dos.   
—Jean Jacques Leroy, Yuri Plisetsky, ¿juráis defender al reino y a sus habitantes y guiarlo con valentía y corazón hacia un futuro próspero?

Las palabras de la reina lo hicieron concentrarse de nuevo para poder hablar con Jean al unísono. 

—Lo juro.

—Entonces,desde este momento, yo os declaro los reyes del reino del fuego.

**Author's Note:**

> Como habrán visto, esta historia es un (UA) universo alternativo. No hay nombres de ciudades reales, ni fechas.   
> Probablemente coincidiría con la edad media de un universo inventado, no hay alta tecnología, ni luz ni comodidades modernas pero tampoco corresponde exactamente a esta. Espero que esta historia les guste e intrigue y quieran seguir descubriendo de ella a través de sus capítulos.   
> ¡Bienvenidos a SinLímites!


End file.
